Innocence
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: It all changed that day. Tony may have become disabled but with his disability comes innocence. If only those around him were so lucky. Pairings: Gibbs/Borin, Palmer/Breena, and McGee/Delilah
1. Prologue

Gibbs parked his car outside the adult daycare facility. Taking a deep breath he climbed out and walked up the wooden ramp towards the front door. This was how life was now and he wondered if it would ever get any easier. Be a man he whispered as he opened the front door. As always Tony was sitting on the chair closest to the information desk. Holding the Mighty Mouse backpack that Abby had found for him. His smile lit up the room when he saw his boss enter. Gibbs was relived that was about the only thing about Tony that was the same after the accident.

"BOSS!" Tony cried running into his arms.

"I'm glad to see you too Tony." Gibbs said smiling and embracing his son.

"M...Made th...this f...for Probie." Tony stammered showing him a drawing. A man was pushing Delilah towards McGee who was standing at the altar of a church.

"Is this their wedding?" Gibbs asked.

"Y...Yes c...can't w...wait." Tony stammered.

"Well it's not going to be for a while. Delilah needs a few more months of rehab to get her arms nice and strong and McGee has to plan everything out." Gibbs explained.

"S...Sure she never walk again?" Tony asked.

"Tony we've talked about this." Gibbs replied.

"Oh yeah her back is hurt too bad. For doctors to fix." Tony replied sadly.

"It's alright she can keep go back to her old job and live a fairly normal life. She just needs a little more help." Gibbs explained.

"If Probie still love her. Maybe somebody love me one day?" Tony asked.

"Maybe" Gibbs replied.

* * *

It had been a little over three months since the accident that changed Gibbs and Tony's lives forever. Gibbs had sent Tony and McGee to pick up a suspect. From what Gibbs understood. When the two agents first knocked on the door. Ir was supposed to be that simple. Except it changed everything and now it seemed like nothing would ever be simple again. Tony knocked on the door and the suspect answered. He was swinging a bat. McGee was able to duck out-of-the-way but Tony. Tony took a hit to the head. He was unconscious and unresponsive by the time help arrived. When he woke up eleven days later. It was discovered that his brain injury left him at the mental age of six or seven. Senior refused to have anything to do with his disabled son. With no other living family except for one sickly uncle in Italy. It was up to Gibbs to care for his former agent. While Tony did have memories of his past life he couldn't understand why his disability was a big deal. It killed Gibbs to see how far his son had fallen but it was somewhat endearing to see his childlike innocence and happiness. While Tony would never be able to hold a real job again. He sometimes went to "work school" as Tony called it with the other "friends" (patients) from "school" (daycare). Gibbs knew that Tony called the odd jobs his daycare did work school because it was a combination or work and school. He also knew that he called the other patients at the daycare center friends because it sounded nicer than patients. Daycare was school because daycare was for babies and besides he learned stuff.

* * *

"Ha...have f...fun today Boss?" Tony asked as they drove home.

"It wasn't fun but it was good day. We didn't have any cases we just did paperwork back at the office." Gibbs explained.

"Nobody got hurt?" Tony asked.

"Nobody got hurt." Gibbs assured.

"Good I don't like it when people get hurt. I don't like bad guys." Tony replied.

"I don't either." Gibbs replied.

"Did bad guys get your daughter?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"Will bad guys get me too?" Tony asked nervously.

"I'll protect you." Gibbs promised.

"What if you can't?" Tony asked almost crying.

"How was your day?" Gibbs asked changing the subject. Tony's attention span was so short that even one sentence would lead him away from a subject for a little while at least.

"Good. We're going to work school Friday this week." Tony replied.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Cause Mrs. Higgins is sick. So we hafta wait" Tony replied.

"What's wrong with her?" Gibbs asked.

"Her husband gave her a stork and it makes her tummy sick sometimes." Tony explained.

"Oh she's pregnant." Gibbs explained.

"Yeah! Yeah! That's what it's called!" Tony cried.

"Well what if she's still sick Friday?" Gibbs asked.

"She will be. Mrs. Myer is coming instead but she has another work school tomorrow. So we hafta wait." Tony explained.

"Oh where are you going this time?" Gibbs asked.

"I dunno." Tony replied.

"Well it's actually good you aren't going to work school tomorrow." Gibbs replied.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because you aren't going to school remember?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh yeah I have to see the pullmallgist." Tony replied.

"Pulmonologist" Gibbs corrected.

"What's that?" Tony asked.

"A doctor that takes care of lungs." Gibbs replied.

"Oh yeah! I like Dr. Pitt! He's the same name as the actor!" Tony cried.

"Yes he is." Gibbs replied.

"I'll be back to school Sunday though?" Tony asked.

"Thursday" Gibbs corrected.

"Oh yeah! I get em mixed up! Tony cried.

"It's alright you are still learning." Gibbs assured.

"OK! I can go back Thursday right?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Gibbs assured.

"Good...Good and no hospital?" Tony asked.

"No hospital." Gibbs assured.

"Good I hate hospital." Tony replied.

"Not a lot of people do." Gibbs replied.

"I love school!" Tony cried.

"I know you do. Did anything else happen today?" Gibbs asked.

"We gotta watch Mighty Mouse. I laughed so hard my tummy hurt." Tony replied.

"That's awesome." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah! Yeah! Mighty Mouse fun!" Tony giggled.

"Well we don't have any Mighty Mouse but we do have some other movies. Would you like to watch one later." Gibbs offered.

"Alright I pick?" Tony asked.

"Of course just ask me if you need help reading." Gibbs replied.

"YAY!" Tony cried.

"Oh yeah Abby has a surprise for you next time she sees you." Gibbs replied.

"MMM" Tony mumbled.

* * *

Gibbs looked over and saw that his son had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. He couldn't help but smile. Tony really looked like a child when he slept. A few minutes later they were home. Gibbs got himself out of the car. Then walked over and gently shook Tony awake and led a half asleep Tony inside. Tony asked about the movie but ended up falling back asleep in the middle of dinner. Gibbs led him upstairs and tucked him into bed. Tony had good days and bad. Thankfully today was a good day and hopefully the smiley days as Tony called them would start to out-weigh the yucky days as Tony called them soon.

* * *

**A/N: I have wanted to write a story like this for a while and have stared it two or three tines but this is the most confident I am with one. Should I continue? I mean I am working on so many other stories but I wanted start this one while I was thinking about it.**


	2. Not So Easy

At six am sharp the next morning. Gibbs was awakened by his alarm clock. He slowly rolled over and switched it off before it woke Tony across the hall. He had to be sure that Tony stayed asleep if he wanted to go for his morning jog. Back in the days before he became a caretaker her would run for an hour every morning. Now he could only go for about fifteen minutes. Which was better than nothing. Sometimes if he had a really rough day. McGee or Ducky would come and sit with Tony in the evening so Gibbs could run. He was beyond grateful to the team for stepping up and helping care for Tony. Even Vance offered help when he could. After dressing himself Gibbs walked across the hall to Tony's room. It had been Kelly's room so long ago but after she and Shannon were killed. It basically became a storage room. The only time anyone slept in it was when he passed out in there after a night of drinking. The room was so different from when Kelly occupied it. The once pink walls were now a restful blue. The Ariel and Strawberry Shortcake posters were replaced by superheros and Mighty Mouse. Several action figures were strewn across the floor. In the far back corner sat a small red table with Tony's tools on it flash cards first grade lined paper and large pencils. The book shelf was lined with kindergarten and first grade level books mainly about sports and hero's both super and everyday. Of course being Tony there was a nice movie collection mainly children's but there were a few classics mixed in naturally including "It's A Wonderful Life". Sitting on a table was a red "Cars" TV with a built-in DVD player and across from the learning table was a desk and laptop computer. With several games provided by McGee and Jimmy. On the dresser by the bed sat the dry erase board. Gibbs waked over to the race car bed he had built and gently kissed Tony on the forehead.

"I love you son." Gibbs whispered before sneaking out of the room.

* * *

After his run Gibbs returned to his house, had a shower, and changed into a fresh shirt and pair of blue jeans. Tony appointment was at eleven but it was so hard to pull him away from his activities that it was easier to keep him home all day. If everything went well he was planning to bring Tony by NCIS for a visit afterwards. He made his way into the kitchen and made lunch for himself and Tony. Once everything was ready. He walked upstairs and back into Tony's room.

"Tony, son wake up!" Gibbs called.

"Five more minutes dad." Tony pleaded.

"Come on Tony breakfast is ready." Gibbs replied.

"Oh alright." Tony sighed.

"Come on I'll help you get ready." Gibbs replied.

"Boss guess what?!" Tony cried excitedly.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm dry!" Tony cried.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh huh no alarm or anything." Tony replied.

"Well good for you." Gibbs replied.

"You gotta write it down!" Tony cried pointing to the dry erase board on the dresser.

"Alright five days good job." Gibbs replied changing the number on the board.

"Five days! Is that my longest?!" Tony asked.

"Yes it is." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah! Yeah! I hope it keeps up!" Tony cried.

"Me too Tony but, remember there's no shame in it and that your brain doesn't always send the signal that you have to go until it's too late. Especially at night." Gibbs assured.

"Just wanna make you proud." Tony replied.

"Tony I am proud of you everyday. Now come on let's get you dressed and ready." Gibbs replied.

"Okay" Tony replied.

* * *

Once Tony was dressed and fed. Gibbs took him back upstairs for a quick lesson. Teaching was the hardest part of the whole ordeal. It killed Gibbs to see Tony struggle so much. Luckily most days he got tutoring at the center. It was only the days that Tony wanted extra help or had to miss school for whatever reason.

"Tony, what is six plus six?" Gibbs asked.

"Eleven" Tony replied.

"No, Tony the answer is twelve." Gibbs told him.

"I'm so stupid!" Tony cried.

"No you're not Tony. You are still learning." Gibbs assured.

"I can't do math! I can't read or write! I can't do anything!" Tony cried jumping up and kicking his chair over.

"Tony you can do all those things. It just doesn't come as easy as it used to but you are getting better everyday. You got all the way to six plus six with no wrong answers and when I first brought you home you couldn't even tell me one plus one. You can also almost write your name. At first you couldn't even make letters." Gibbs explained.

"I don't wanna do anymore!" Tony yelled kicking his chair again.

"Tony, don't kick the chair please and pick it up." Gibbs replied.

"Sorry. I still wanna stop." Tony replied picking up the chair and pushing into the table.

"Well we should get to your appointment anyway." Gibbs replied.

"Good" Tony replied.

* * *

Tony was fairly quiet on the drive to Bethesda. Gibbs knew that it was because he was embarrassed and upset about making that mistake during his lesson. Gibbs had told him everything he could think of. Right now the easiest thing he could do was to just let Tony work through it on his own. He pulled into the parking lot and parked in the nearest non-handicap stop he could find.

"Alright Tony we're here. Now this is a very big place. I want you to stay with me at all times. No wandering off." Gibbs said.

"What if I need a bathroom?" Tony asked.

"Then I will go with you. It is too easy to get turned around and besides you can't read well and they may not have pictures on the door." Gibbs explained.

"Okay" Tony replied.

"Very good now let's go." Gibbs replied.

"This is a hospital." Tony said.

"Yes it is." Gibbs replied.

"You said no hospital!" Tony yelled.

"You don't have to be admitted Tony but this is where Dr. Pitt's office is." Gibbs explained.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA GO!" Tony yelled.

"Tony you have to go. You need to get your lungs checked." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs practically had to drag Tony into the hospital and up to Brad's office. Gibbs didn't even let go of Tony when he was opening the elevator. A lot had changed about Tony after the accident but he was still as tricky and cunning as he always had been. They rode the elevator up to the second floor where the pulmonology department was. Once the doors slid open Gibbs led Tony down the hall to the information desk.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes Jethro Gibbs. I brought Tony in for his eleven am with Dr. Pitt." Gibbs replied.

"Alright take this and go to the waiting room." The receptionist replied.

"Thank you." Gibbs replied.

* * *

"I wanna go there!" Tony cried pointing to the children's waiting area.

"Sorry Tony that's only for little kids." Gibbs apologized.

"Why can't I go?" Tony asked.

"Because parents may not feel comfortable with a grown man playing with their kids." Gibbs explained.

"But I'm nice." Tony argued.

"I know you are but other people don't know that." Gibbs explained.

"But I wanna color!" Tony whined.

"I'm sorry Tony." Gibbs apologized.

"I wanna color. Not fair. Wanna color." Tony whimpered.

* * *

Gibbs hated it when Tony cried. His injury had returned him to a childlike innocence and he didn't understand that people could think that he was bad. Tony truly was harmless but in this day and age any time a grown man went near kids fear was raised. Especially one who was as excitable as Tony. While Tony never talked about anything inappropriate or touched people. His enthusiastic personality could be taken the wrong way.

"Tony DiNozzo?" Emma called.

"Come on Tony." Gibbs said shaking Tony's shoulder.

"Alright" Tony sighed.

"Tony it's good to see you." Dr. Pitt greeted happily.

"Tony what do you say?" Gibbs asked.

"Good to see you too." Tony replied.

"How are you doing?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"Not good." Tony replied.

"What's wrong?" Brad asked.

"He feels bad because he didn't do well on his tutoring today." Gibbs explained.

"I couldn't color too." Tony added.

"Oh why not?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"Cause Gibbs said. People may think I'm bad guy." Tony explained.

"Oh well how about I get you a special Tony bag with your own coloring books and activities for when you come and see me?" Brad offered.

"Okay" Tony replied.

"Thank you Brad." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs was relieved that Tony got a clean bill of health. Getting him out of the hospital was much easier than getting him in. Tony practically skipped out. Gibbs had to tell him two different times to slow down. They got back to the parking lot and headed towards the car. Gibbs was unlocking the driver's side door when he heard a thud followed by a scream. He ran around the car and found Tony lying on the ground crying.

"Ow" Tony whimpered.

"Tony are you alright?" Gibbs asked.

"I fell down!" Tony cried.

"Well are you alright?" Gibbs asked.

"My knee and hands hurt!" Tony cried.

"Well let me see." Gibbs said kneeling down beside him.

"Okay" Tony replied sitting up and showing Gibbs his wounds.

"It's alright it's just scrapes. Come on I will get you cleaned up." Gibbs replied.

* * *

The next morning Gibbs woke up and started to get ready for his run. He prayed that today would be better than the day before. Tony had spent most of the previous day in tears. He heard a commotion from across the and ran into Tony's room. He found the dry erase board lying on the floor and Tony was balled up on the bed. He knew immediately what had happened.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked gently.

"It... it just started coming out." Tony replied.

"It's okay." Gibbs assured.

"The alarm went off but I couldn't stop." Tony replied.

"It's okay I'll get you changed.

"It's real bad." Tony replied.

"It's alright you had the Goodnight on it's no big deal." Gibbs assured.

"I leaked." Tony whispered.

"It's okay I will wash you pajamas and sheets." Gibbs assured,

"I wanted ice cream." Tony replied. Ducky had promised him ice cream if he could go a whole week without wetting the bed.

"It's okay we will try again." Gibbs assured.

"Promise?" Tony asked.

"Yes, now let's get you cleaned up." Gibbs replied patting Tony on the back.

* * *

**A/N: I will update soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Shame

Tony sat on the toilet hugging his legs to his chest. While Gibbs got the bath ready. He still could not believe that he had wet the bed. He had been doing so well and then it just sort of happened. Even though Gibbs didn't say it he was sure that he was ashamed of him. He was such a big baby.

"Alright Tony it's all ready." Gibbs said patting him on the back.

"It happened so fast!" Tony cried.

* * *

Gibbs helped Tony remove his clothes. He folded his top and placed it on the shelf. He tossed Tony's wet pants on the floor by the laundry basket and removed his wet diaper and tossed it in the trash. He couldn't breathe how full it was. He couldn't shake the feeling that the accident was his fault. He had forgotten to remind Tony to go before bed. He looked at the pain and embarrassment in his son's green eyes. He helped Tony into the bathtub and started to help him get clean.

"I ruined it." Tony whispered.

"It's alright Tony I already stripped the sheets and dried your mattress. Everything will be all nice and clean by bed time." Gibbs assured.

"No you. I wrecked your life." Tony replied.

"Tony listen to me. You didn't ruin my life. I love you but hate what happened to you." Gibbs assured.

"You couldn't run cause of me." Tony argued.

"It's alright Tony. I can have Ducky or McGee sit with you this evening and go then," Gibbs assured.

* * *

After the bath Gibbs dressed Tony well at least tried to. Tony fought him and kicked and screamed. When he finally got Tony changed. He tossed his wet pants and sheets in the washer and started to get breakfast ready. In hopes of cheering his son up. He made his favorite scrambled eggs using the recipe his mom used and sausage patties with white gravy and shredded cheese on the top.

"Here you go Tony. I made you're favorite." Gibbs said placing the plate in front of his son.

"I'm not hungry." Tony replied.

"Tony, you need to eat. You are going to work today and you need your energy." Gibbs explained.

"I don't wanna go to school today." Tony replied.

"Tony you love school." Gibbs replied.

"I don't feel well." Tony replied.

"You'll feel better once you eat something." Gibbs replied.

"NO!" Tony yelled.

"Tony please don't fight with me." Gibbs requested.

"I don't wanna go." Tony pleaded.

"Well I need to go back to work today and there is nobody to stay with you." Gibbs replied.

"Not hungry." Tony replied.

"How about this how about you just eat your eggs. I will take your sausage to McGee they are his favorite." Gibbs replied.

"Hafta eat eggs?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"Kay but take my meat to Probie." Tony replied.

"I will now eat up." Gibbs replied.

* * *

After eating his eggs Tony decided that he was still hungry and ended up eating his sausage as well. Gibbs figured that would happen. Tony always had a hard time eating after a rough patch and the previous day and night had been terrible. Gibbs out the clothes in the dryer and then took Tony to daycare.

"Tony it's so good to see you!" Maureen cried.

"Hi" Tony replied shyly.

"Is Tony alright?" Maureen asked.

"He didn't have the best day yesterday and he had a really bad bed wetting accident last night." Gibbs explained.

"Oh well today is another day." Maureen replied.

"Does Tony need anything special for work today?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh you didn't hear? I thought sure that I had emailed you." Maureen replied.

"What do you mean? I never check my email." Gibbs asked.

"Work school is canceled this week." Maureen explained.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Mrs. Myer accidentally overbooked her schedule" Maureen explained.

"NO FAIR! I WANNA GO HOME!" Tony cried.

"I am sorry Tony but I have to go to work." Gibbs replied.

"NO GIBBS DON'T GO!" Tony cried.

"Tony I will be back at six." Gibbs replied.

"Don't wanna stay. Don't feel good." Tony whimpered.

* * *

Gibbs hated to leave Tony so upset but he knew that it was best for Tony if he just left. He was also running late for work already. Leon was understanding about him being late because of him being Tony's caretaker but he still hated being too late. He arrived at NCIS and collapsed into his chair.

"How is he Boss?" McGee asked.

"He had a bad day yesterday and an accident last night." Gibbs explained.

"No he had been doing so well." McGee replied.

"I know and he is embarrassed and upset but he will be alright." Gibbs assured.

* * *

Tony was sitting at his spot doing his craft project. He just wanted to go home. He was really scared of having an accident. He hadn't had any day accidents in a long time. According to Gibbs it was a few days after he left the hospital and he just didn't make it. Plus he really didn't feel good. At first he thought he was just upset about his accident but as the day went on he started to feel worse and worse.

"Tony are you alright?" Maureen asked she had noticed how quiet he had been all morning. Which was very unusual for Tony.

"I feel yucky." Tony replied.

* * *

The team was at a crime scene when Maureen called Gibbs to say that Tony was sick. When she couldn't get a hold of him. She tried Ducky and Abby. She finally had luck with Vance. The director agreed to come and pick Tony up from daycare and stay with him until Gibbs could get home. The first thing he did after hanging up with Maureen was call Gibbs to let him know.

"Hello Gibbs?"

"Leon? Do we have another body?"

"No the daycare center called."

"Is everything alright?"

"Tony's running a fever."

"Oh no well I will leave Tim and Bishop to ride back with Ducky and go pick him up."

"No it's alright. I am going to pick him up and sit with him until you get home."

"Thank you so much Leon."

"It's no problem really."

* * *

Vance walked though the door of Tony's daycare center. He approached the information desk and flashed his ID to prove that he was one of the few allowed to pick up Tony. Gibbs's biggest fear was somebody taking Tony. The accident had robbed Tony of his agent training. His only fight was hitting and kicking like a child and he was reduced to the strength of a little boy. So if somebody wanted to take revenge on Gibbs. It would be far too easy for them to walk in and just grab him.

"Oh Leon are you here to collect Tony?" Shirley the receptionist asked.

"Yes where is he?" Vance asked.

"Down the hall in the nurses station. You can't miss it since most of our patients can't read well there is a picture of a nurse on the door." Shirley explained.

* * *

Vance nodded and walked down the hallway until he arrived at the nurses office. He knocked on the door until he heard a woman call for him to enter. He looked around the room and saw Tony lying on the cot whimpering.

"Who are you?" The nurse asked.

"Leon Vance. I work with Gibbs and am allowed to pick Tony up." Vance explained showing his ID.

"Oh well I am Beth the nurse here." Beth introduced.

"Is he alright?" Vance asked.

"He is running a fever and seems to be in pain but he won't tell where it hurts." Beth explained.

"I need Gibbs." Tony whimpered.

"Well Gibbs is at a crime scene but he is going to meet us at home." Vance explained.

"But it hurts." Tony cried.

"Where?" Vance asked.

"I can't say. I'm only supposed to talk about it with Gibbs." Tony replied.

"Tony do your privates hurt?" Vance asked.

"It hurts when I go to the bathroom." Tony replied.

"Okay I am going to call Gibbs and have him meet us at the doctor." Vance replied.

"NO DOCTORS!" Tony cried.

* * *

Gibbs got the call from Leon that he had taken Tony to the doctors. He was instantly filled with dread. Tony absolutely hated doctors and Gibbs was about the only person he really trusted. He was relieved to walk into Dr. Perry's office and find Tony sitting on the examination table and that he was seemingly cooperating. Leon was sitting beside Tony on the table holding his hand. Dr. Perry had become Tony's primary physician after the accident. He was mainly a pediatrician but he was also one of the few doctors who easily treated adults with developmental disabilities.

"Gi...Gibbs?" Tony whimpered.

"It's okay Tony I'm here." Gibbs assured.

"I'm sick." Tony replied.

"I know." Gibbs replied.

"Tony has a urinary tract infection." Dr. Perry explained.

"That probably explains you accident this morning." Gibbs replied.

"I wrote him a prescription which should be in by now." Dr. Perry replied.

"Is there anything else I need to do?" Gibbs asked.

"You might want to keep him in a diaper all the time until it clears up." Dr. Perry replied.

"Alright I will pick some more up at the drug store." Gibbs replied.

"It hurts." Tony whimpered.

"I am sorry Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because I didn't believe that you were sick." Gibbs replied.

"It's OK." Tony replied.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Tony is sick but he will be feeling better before too long. New chapter probably Friday or maybe tomorrow. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Feeling Better

Gibbs walked over to the exam table and stroked Tony's feverish cheek. He felt terrible for blowing off Tony's illness. Now it all made sense Tony's moodiness, not wanting to eat and the accident. What if Tony ended up with a kidney infection? He was a terrible caretaker. He felt tears forming in his eyes. As if he hadn't been cruel enough for ignoring his illness. Now he was crying in front of him. Tony always took everything to heart. That was nothing new back that seemingly went back to Tony's real childhood.

"Don't blame yourself Jethro." Vance said.

"I shouldn't have blown him off." Gibbs replied.

"Jared did the same thing to me his first time getting sick after Jackie died. It was a day he had a big test. The teachers had been pretty lenient with him for a while after he got back but eventually things had to go back to normal. Anyway he told me his stomach hurt and I just thought it was just the forgot to study flu and sent him on his way. The poor kid barely even made it to the bus before spewing all over the bus driver." Vance explained.

"I know it happens it's just. I really want to be good enough for Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Jethro you have taken excellent care of him the past three months." Vance assured.

"I don't want to put him in a home." Gibbs whispered.

"Jethro everybody makes mistakes. None of this is enough to send Tony to a home." Vance replied.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't be sad. I don't like it where you sad." Tony replied.

* * *

Gibbs was relieved that the drug store wasn't too busy. Tony didn't do well with crowds or waiting in line. Especially if they were buying diapers. He parked the car and helped Tony out of the passenger seat. There was a kid screaming somewhere in a store. Tony cowered behind his boss. Gibbs gently took his hand and led him through the store. The first thing he did was grab a package of Depends. When they got to the pharmacy. He instructed Tony to sit down and wait for him. Suddenly Tony jumped up in a panic and flew over to him.

"Tony what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"I gotta go!" Tony cried.

"I have to get your prescription and then we can go home." Gibbs explained.

"No Boss. I need a bathroom." Tony replied.

"Alright" Gibbs replied.

"Don't wanna have accident." Tony whimpered.

"It's okay Tony the bathroom is right there." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs took Tony's hand and led him to the bathroom. Gibbs helped Tony undo his pants button and zipper and then turned his back. So that Tony could go in privacy. It was a twenty-minute drive back to the house and with traffic it could be close to an hour. So after Tony finished. He set Tony on the toilet and put the diaper on him.

"Can I do my pants myself?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I just wanted to help you undo them so you didn't have an accident. It stakes you a while to get the button out and zipper down." Gibbs explained.

"Can you go out?" Tony asked.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

* * *

Gibbs stepped outside the door and waited for Tony. He didn't want to go to far. Just in case he ended up needing help after all. He heard several yells of frustration but Tony emerged several minutes later with his jeans zipped and buttoned.

"Good job Tony." Gibbs said tousling Tony's hair.

"Thanks!" Tony replied excitedly.

* * *

Gibbs was surprised to see Abby and Ducky's car parked outside of his house. As he turned drove up his street. Tony bounced in the seat and clapped excitedly. When he saw that there were visitors. He loved it when his NCIS family came over. Gibbs smiled he hated to see Tony struggle but he loved the innocent Tony that came out as a result of his injuries. In a way it was kind of nice because Tony could finally have a real childhood in a sense. He parked the car and helped Tony out. The younger man jumped out of the truck and ran up the driveway. He flung the door open and within seconds he was in a tight embrace with Abby. Gibbs walked in and closed the door that Tony had left open.

"BOSS! Abby and Ducky are here!" Tony cried.

"I see somebody is feeling better." Ducky observed entering the room.

"I'm still sick but the doctor gave me medicine." Tony replied.

"Well I am glad that you are hurting less." Ducky replied.

"Tony I have a surprise for you." Abby said.

"What?!" Tony asked excitedly.

"Come on I'll show you." Abby replied.

* * *

Tony ran excitedly behind Abby. Upstairs and into his bedroom. Ducky and Gibbs followed behind. Even though both knew what she had gotten him. Abby walked over to the center of the room and picked up the green reusable shopping bag off the floor and handed it to Tony. Who was jumping up and down clapping his hands.

"Alright Tony open it." Abby said.

"PLAYGOS!" Tony cried excitedly pulling the box of legos out of the bag.

"What do you say Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"THANK YOU ABBY!" Tony cried.

"You're welcome. I remember how much you liked playing with them at my church," Abby replied.

"Boss help me open?" Tony asked.

"Of course." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Much to Gibbs's relief Abby and Ducky were more than happy to sit with Tony while he went for his run. He adored Tony but he needed his run after the past few days. He was glad that the medicine seemed to already be helping Tony. He rounded the corner on to the street behind his. A man was sitting on his lawn smoking a cigarette. When he saw Gibbs he laughed and waved. Taken aback Gibbs returned the wave.

"Hey you're the guy." The man said.

"What guy?" Gibbs asked.

"The guy with the pet freak show." The man replied.

"His name is Tony! He was a federal agent and attacked on the job! Don't ever say anything about him again!" Gibbs yelled.

"You know you could lock him in that basement of yours." The man replied.

"I would never do that!" Gibbs yelled running off.

* * *

Tony sat on the floor of his room playing with his new legos. Abby was sitting on the bed watching him. While Ducky prepared dinner downstairs. Abby smiled at how happy Tony was with his gift. The past couple days had been really hard on him and she was glad that he was smiling. Especially since when he was in a good mood. Gibbs was automatically in a good room as well.

"I love my playgos." Tony said.

"I am glad." Abby replied.

"Do you wanna play?" Tony asked.

"Sure" Abby replied.

"Will Gibbs play?" Tony asked.

"I don't know he might when he gets back from his run." Abby replied.

"I hope he does." Tony replied.

"I bet he will but remember dinner is going to be ready soon." Abby replied.

"What are we having?" Tony asked.

"Hot dogs and macaroni." Abby replied.

"Those are my favorite besides pizza!" Tony cried.

"I know that's why Ducky is making them." Abby replied.

"I wish we could have ice cream for dinner." Tony said.

"I know but I bet that we will be having it next Saturday." Abby replied.

* * *

After dinner Gibbs got Tony changed and into his pajamas then went down into the basement with Ducky. He didn't get as much time down there as he did before Tony's accident. While he knew that there wouldn't be anymore boats or cabins in his future. He was proud of the smaller projects. Most were for Tony of the daycare center. He was currently working on a bookshelf for the center. Maureen had commissioned several jobs from him after seeing the bed he built for Tony. It was like the plastic race car beds but sturdier and he had built the sides up slightly. So that if Tony rolled around he was less likely to roll out of bed. He also put padding on the sides to help prevent injury. The frame was built around a double bed so that he could lay with Tony if he had nightmares.

"Jethro are you alright?" Ducky asked.

"No" Gibbs replied.

"What's wrong? Did you injure yourself running?" Ducky asked.

"No, this man on the street behind me. He said insulting things about Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Oh that is terrible." Ducky replied.

"What do I do?" Gibbs asked.

"Just ignore him." Ducky replied.

"It's hard, you know?" Gibbs asked.

"What's hard Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"People saying hurtful things about him. I mean what if that man says something in front of Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"All you can do is tell Anthony that there are cruel people out there." Ducky replied.

"I wish that I could protect him." Gibbs replied.

"I know Jethro." Ducky replied.

"I guess I should put him to bed." Gibbs said.

* * *

Ducky and Gibbs walked upstairs. They were expecting to hear Tony laughing and playing with his legos. Instead all they heard was silence. Gibbs opened the closed-door to his son's room. His heart dropped when he didn't see his son anywhere.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro look down." Ducky replied.

Gibbs looked down and saw Tony curled up on the floor with his thumb in his mouth. Gibbs smiled and walked over to his son. As gently as he could he lifted Tony on to his bed and tucked him in he curled up beside his son. Just to be sure he was asleep. While Ducky picked up the legos and put them back in the box. The Medical Examiner looked over at the bed and saw Jethro lying on the bed holding Tony tightly in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Things are getting a little better for Tony. New chapter tomorrow please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Lost

By the next weekend Tony's infection was all cleared up. Gibbs was relieved that it ended up being no big deal. Gibbs had stopped working on weekends. So that he could be with Tony. Since Tony was feeling better. Gibbs had decided to take him to the mall. Summer was coming and both of them needed new clothes. He walked upstairs and found Tony sitting on the floor of his room playing with his GI-Joe's and legos.

"Are you ready to go?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Did you go to the bathroom?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Do you have your backpack?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied picking up the Mighty Mouse bag.

* * *

Tony's bag had a pair of boxers and sweatpants. For just in case. Tony also carried his teddy bear and favorite action figure. After Dr. Pitt's Gibbs had added a sketch pad and box of crayons. Attached to the left strap was miniature version of Bert and a clipped to the right side. Was a plastic case with a clear front. Inside the case was an identification tag. That had Tony's name and explained that he had a brain injury and Gibbs's name, cellphone number, and address.

"Alright Tony, let's go." Gibbs said.

"Can we go to the toy store?" Tony asked.

"If you behave and they are too crowded." Gibbs replied.

"Good hope they aren't." Tony replied.

* * *

Gibbs walked around the men's department at Sears. He just needed a few t-shirts and a couple new pairs of jeans. Tony stood behind him. Gibbs could tell how bored he was but he was still being so good. Even if they couldn't go to the toy store. Tony deserved a reward. Gibbs was reaching for a gray crew neck shirt. When it happened. There was a crash, the lights flickered for a second and then the mall went dark.

"AGGGHHHHH!" Tony screamed.

* * *

Tony's whole body shook. He absolutely hated the dark. He couldn't see anything not even Gibbs. What if Gibbs had moved after the lights went out? Tony panicked and started to run. Just as suddenly as they had gone out. The lights flickered back on. Tony looked around and realized that he was no longer in the store. He was in the middle of the mall and Gibbs was nowhere in sight. None of the stores looked at all familiar. He knew that he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers but there had to be somebody who knew where Gibbs was. He remembered Gibbs saying that if they ever got separated to show somebody the red case on his backpack.

"HELP! HELP!" Tony yelled running down the aisle holding the case out.

"What's wrong with him?" A woman whispered a little too loudly.

"Help! I need Gibbs!" Tony cried.

"Gibbs doesn't want you!" Somebody yelled.

"Yeah does! Gibbs love me! Here call him!" Tony cried flashing his ID card.

* * *

Gibbs draped the shirt he selected over his arm. He was relieved that the lights were only out about ten or fifteen minutes. Tony had never exactly liked the dark but ever since his injury. It had developed into a full on phobia. He turned around to check on his son. Only to discover that Tony was no longer behind him.

"TONY!" Gibbs called running towards the center of the store. "TONY!"

"Sir may I help you?" A cashier asked.

"My son is missing!" Gibbs cried.

"Oh did he run off during the power outage?" The cashier asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"What is his name? What does he look like?" The cashier asked.

"His name is Tony and he has brown hair and green eyes." Gibbs explained.

"Okay how tall is he?" The cashier asked.

"He is six feet two inches." Gibbs replied.

"Uh how old is he?" The cashier asked.

"He is forty-one. He has a brain injury and is about six mentally." Gibbs explained.

"I will alert mall security right away." The cashier replied.

"Thank you." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Tony held his teddy bear close to his chest. He remembered what Gibbs had said to do should they ever get separated. Just stay in one place and wait for him. He was trying his hardest not to cry. Which was hard with all the hurtful things people were yelling at him. He felt somebody pulling on him. He turned around to see a man who lived behind Gibbs. Taking his backpack from him.

"Mine!" Tony yelled!

"I knew it was only a matter of time before Gibbs got sick of you!" The man taunted.

"He didn't. I ran. Gibbs no sick." Tony replied.

"Man you really are dumb aren't you?" The man asked.

"I...I" Tony stammered.

"Why don't you do the world a favor and go play in traffic?" The man asked.

"Gibbs said not supposed ta." Tony replied.

"Yeah whatever Gibbs isn't here. Now let's see what the baby has in his backpack?" The man asked.

"No! Mine!" Tony cried.

"Aw you got a change of clothes. Do you have accidents?" The man asked.

"Not in a long time." Tony replied.

"I guess you don't need these than." The man replied throwing Tony's extra pants and underwear in the trash.

"No!" Tony cried.

"What else do we have here? Oh are you an artist? I bet you don't even know your colors!" The man asked tearing pages from his sketch book and smashing his crayons.

"Don't break other people's things." Tony replied.

"Too late. Now what's this oh an action figure? Can he fly?" The man asked throwing Tony's Spider man into a wall. The plastic shattered on impact.

"No" Tony whimpered.

"Aw look at the little hippo." The man said as he grabbed mini Bert and stomped on him.

"Stop!" Tony begged.

"Gibbs doesn't love you!" The man yelled gabbing Tony's ID card and ripping it.

"Please" Tony begged.

"Well you don't need this anymore." The man said tearing Tony's backpack.

"No!" Tony cried spinning around.

"Oh I didn't see this." The man replied grabbing Tony's bear from his arms.

"Give Gunny back!" Tony cried.

"What tear his head off?" The man asked.

"No give him back." Tony sobbed.

"Too late!" The man yelled.

* * *

Tony tried to run but the man forced him to the ground. He tried to stand but was promptly kicked back down. Tony placed his hand to his nose and screamed in fear when he saw the blood. The man simply laughed and started kicking and taunting him. When he finally could stand the man punched him hard in the stomach. That's when Tony completely lost it.

"HELP!" Tony cried.

"I am doing Gibbs a favor!" The man yelled grabbing Tony by his throat.

* * *

**A/N: What's going to happen when Gibbs finds out what happened to Tony? Will he even get to his boy in time? New chapter Monday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. Beaten

Abby Borin shifted the bag from her right hand to her left as she walked. The Regional Mall was out of her way. There was another slightly larger mall closer to her house but this one had what in her opinion was the best local card shop. A friend of hers back home had just had surgery and she needed a Get Well card. She rounded the corner and saw a large crowd of people gathered around in a circle. It was too small of an area to be a performance. She figured it was just mice having sex or something stupid like that. Until she heard the cries. She shoved her way through the crowd. She dropped her bag when she saw what was happening. A large man had his hand clasped around Tony's throat.

"Put him down!" Abby yelled running at them.

"Why should I?" The man asked.

"Because if you are such a pathetic excuse for a man. That you have to beat up a disabled man to feel tough. Imagine how weak you will feel when you get your ass kicked by a girl." Abby explained as she pulled the attacker off Tony.

"Ow" Tony whimpered falling to the ground.

"If you aren't going to help him! Get out!" Abby yelled,

"How about you leave and let me finish the job?" Tony's attacker asked.

"Because unlike some people. I have a soul!" Abby cried kicking the attackers legs out from under him.

* * *

Gibbs ran down the aisle of the mall. Frantically screaming his son's name. He couldn't believe he had done something as foolish as let Tony get away. He just knew that something terrible had happened. What if Tony had gotten out of the building and was wandering the streets? Gibbs had found him crying in the corner because he had gotten lost in the house before. DC was such a larger area full of bad drivers and evil people who loved causing others pain. Tony was so innocent and trusting he would go off with anyone. Just because they seemed nice. His worst fears were confirmed. When he saw Tony lying on the floor crying in pain. He prayed that he had just slipped and fell. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. He got closer and saw the bruises that clearly came from feet and fists. Tony's things were scattered across the floor destroyed.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked kneeling beside his son.

"Please don't hurt me anymore." Tony pleaded.

"Tony it's me Gibbs. I won't hurt you." Gibbs assured. Lightly stroking Tony's hair.

"B...Boss?" Tony asked.

"Yeah it's me." Gibbs replied.

"I was so scared. He hurt me." Tony sobbed.

"Who? Who hurt you?" Gibbs asked.

"This son of a bitch!" Abby cried standing to show Tony's attacker.

"You! You're the sick bastard who lives behind me!" Gibbs yelled.

"You're right Leroy Jethro Gibbs. So rude of me not to introduce myself. The name's Ted and I am trying to rid the world of this piece of worthless garbage." Ted explained.

"Abby call 911 and then go check with Tony. I need to kick Ted's ass." Gibbs replied.

"I already called and they are on their way and with pleasure." Abby replied.

* * *

Abby Borin knelt beside Tony and wiped the tears from his cheeks. She worked in law enforcement and had seen the worst of society. Normally it didn't bother her but when it was somebody who couldn't help themselves. Especially when it was somebody she cared about. She just couldn't handle it. She couldn't imagine what it would have been like if she had arrived a few minutes later or not been there at all. If that bastard had been able to really strangle Tony. If he had died and Gibbs had stumbled on the people standing around Tony's body.

"Hurts. Make it stop." Tony whimpered.

"It's okay Tony help is coming and you are going to be just fine." Abby assured.

"Hurts. Make it stop." Tony whimpered.

* * *

Gibbs burned with rage. He had wanted to kill Ted. When he had simply made rude comments about Tony but, this. Beating him up in the middle of the mall. It was a Saturday and the place was crowded. How many people had passed by and completely ignored it or simply stood and watched not doing a thing to help. He was tempted to check the security tapes and try everybody who had done nothing to stop this. Gibbs grabbed Ted by the shirt and just stared at him for a while. Before throwing him to the ground. Ted tried to stand and Gibbs kicked him back down. He was determined to beat that bastard as bad or worse than he had Tony.

"Don't you ever hurt my son again!" Gibbs yelled.

"But you can attack me?" Ted asked.

"YOU BEAT A MENTALLY DISABLED MAN UP!" Gibbs yelled.

"Sir you need to calm down." Somebody said.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gibbs demanded.

"I am mall security." The person replied.

"So you mean to tell me. That you are just now getting here?" Gibbs demanded.

"What happened?" The guard asked.

"Shouldn't you have seen it on the cameras?" Gibbs demanded.

"Sir the security cameras have been down since the power went out. Now why are you attacking this man?" The guard asked.

"He attacked my mentally disabled son! The man you were supposed to be looking for!" Gibbs yelled.

"Do you have any evidence?" The guard asked.

"I saw it." Abby replied.

"Can you describe what happened?" The guard asked.

"I had just come from the card shop and was heading towards the food court. When I saw a large crowd of people. I thought that a couple of mice had escaped from the pet store and were mating or something stupid like that. Instead I saw this man attacking Tony. Abby explained pointing to Ted.

"Tony attacked me first!" Ted cried.

"Tony has the strength of a six-year-old. Do you really want it on the record that he beat you up?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine, I rather be in jail than live behind an overgrown child anyway." Ted replied.

* * *

Tony cried the whole way to the hospital. Gibbs held his son's hand and tried his best to calm his fears as the ambulance sped towards Bethesda. Upon arrival at the hospital. Tony was whisked away for tests and scans. Gibbs stood outside on the sidewalk biting his lip and shaking his fists at the sky. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He needed support before he completely lost control. He needed to be strong for Tony but at the same time he needed somebody to be strong for him. He grabbed his phone and called his oldest friend.

"Hello?"

"McGee?"

"Yeah it's me, Boss."

"Where's Ducky? Please tell me he is alright."

"He's fine. I am fixing my grandma's computer and Ducky came along to help her with some gardening."

"Well I need to talk to Ducky."

"He is around back but I can go get him."

"Thanks"

* * *

"Hello Jethro? Timothy said that you needed me."

"Duck you need to get to Bethesda right away."

"Bethesda? Are you alright Jethro?"

"Tony was attacked at the mall today. He is awake and there doesn't seem to be any head trauma but he pretty roughed up."

"I will be right there Jethro. Just let me get cleaned up a little."

"Thanks Duck."

* * *

Gibbs sat in the chair nearest the information desk. Starring straight ahead at the dirty yellow wall. He thought about how Tony was always in the chair by the information desk. When he picked him up from daycare. He realized he was in the same seat he was sitting in that day. He closed his eyes and was transported back to that seemingly endless afternoon. Abby wailing in the corner, Ducky rambling on and on about head injuries, McGee dry heaving over the trashcan, Breena bringing a panicked Jimmy in, he had received the news just after an adoption meeting, Bishop reading a magazine unsure of what to feel, and himself not so silently cursing the doctors, Tony's attacker and just about every known deity. His next thought was of the tearful group hug when they were told Tony was brain-damaged and would spend the rest of his life as a child trapped in a man's body. He was brought back to reality by Ducky sitting down beside him and gently taking his hand.

"He will be alright Jethro. He will be alright." Ducky assured.

* * *

**A/N: I just felt like posting tonight and I have a new phone that I allows me to transfer computer files on to it. I will update again Monday please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Breaking

As much as he tried to fight it. Gibbs could no longer hold back his tears. He just completely broke down in Ducky's arms. He just wanted to be with his boy. What had made Ted so cruel? More importantly what had made him be so cruel to Tony? At least he was in jail and wouldn't be able to hurt Tony anymore. Unfortunately that didn't mean he was safe. It just meant one less sick bastard was out there. How many others were out there itching to cause harm to someone like Tony? Just so they could feel strong and powerful. All they were was schoolyard bullies who never grew out of it. A new wave of sobs racked his body. Ducky pulled him closer and gently stroked his hair.

"There, there it's alright Jethro." Ducky said softly.

"It's just so hard!" Gibbs cried.

"I know in the old days Anthony would have beaten that man senseless. Sadly his motor skills aren't what they used to be and he just can't fight like that anymore." Ducky explained.

"It's not just that it's all of this!" Gibbs cried.

"All of what?" Ducky asked.

"The fact that somebody would hurt Tony. The fact that I can't keep up with him. The fact that I have to worry about him all the time." Gibbs sobbed.

"Well as I told you when you first came to me about becoming Anthony's caretaker. This is a difficult job that you have to be one hundred percent committed to. Now if you don't think you can handle it anymore. I can help you find a good group home for him." Ducky explained.

"No Duck, I know this is hard but I can't do that to him. He needs me and I need him. I am not using him as a replacement for Kelly. I just. I mean I have seen him everyday for almost thirteen years now. I can't put him somewhere and only see him when I have time. I need to go to sleep knowing he is across the hall." Gibbs explained.

"I understand Jethro. Just know you don't have to do this alone. All of us are here for you." Ducky assured.

"I know Duck. I couldn't do it without you guys and the people at the daycare center." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Abby Borin looked at the remnants of Tony's backpack and possessions. They were no longer scattered across the floor of the mall. She had picked them up and placed them on the nearest bench. She was hoping that she could repair at least one of the items. Everything was ruined damaged beyond repair. She wiped a lone tear from her eye. Ignoring the stares and whispers about the weird lady on the bench with all the trash. She wanted to stand up and scream that this isn't trash. She knew that yelling and arguing wouldn't do any good. She had to do something to help Tony. She placed the broken and torn toys, ripped up sketch pad, and smashed crayons into the remnants of the backpack, walked over and threw them into the trashcan. Before heading towards the toy-store. She knew that she couldn't replace the backpack or key chain. She hadn't seen any Mighty Mouse themed products in years. Except for on Tony's former desk and she had spent months trying to find a stuffed hippo similar to Bert for her friend's son. Only to come up dry every time. She figured it was some weird secret website or store that only Abby Scuito and the other Goths of the world knew about. The first thing she was able to replace was the crayons. There was a huge sale display right by the entrance. Her eyes landed on the sixty-four pack complete with a sharpener. She immediately grabbed the box and tossed it into her basket. She also got a smaller twelve pack. To keep in his backpack. Next she got the sketch-pads one for home and another for the backpack. She made her way over to the action figure section debating between two different Spider-man dolls. Before eventually deciding on the one with less small parts. She didn't know how Tony was with putting stuff in his mouth and she couldn't have him choking on her conscience. She noticed a two for one sale on GI-Joe's and grabbed a couple for Tony. According to the "Tony's Team" Facebook page run by Abby, McGee, and Jimmy Palmer. GI Joe's were Tony's favorite and she didn't recognize those two from the photos. Her last stop was the stuffed animal aisle. She looked at every teddy-bear. Before falling in love with a caramel colored bear donning a red and white Letterman jacket with the company's logo on the chest and 2014 on the sleeve. She knew that this would mean everything to Tony. On her way to the checkout she noticed a table of balls and other sports gear. She picked up a glow in the dark basketball and made her way to the checkout.

"Is somebody's birthday coming up?" The cashier asked eying her overflowing basket.

"No, my friend's son is in the hospital and I want to cheer him up." Abby explained.

"Oh well I hope he feels better." The cashier replied.

"Me too." Abby replied relieved that the cashier didn't ask anymore questions. She doubted she could talk about Tony without breaking down.

* * *

Gibbs ran his hand through Tony's hair. They had set him up in a room and were keeping him overnight. He was extremely lucky to not have a concussion. As a result of the damage from his attack. Even a small blow to the head. Could prove disastrous to Tony. At the mall and during the ride over. He was so distracted by his anger at Ted and fear for his son. That he didn't really notice the injuries that the younger man had endured. His worst injury was severely broken nose that may require surgery to repair. His other injuries were two broken ribs, double back eyes, and severe bruising on his arms, legs, and torso. He had a huge bruise from Ted's fist on his stomach. The doctors were monitoring him for internal bleeding from that injury. The bruises around Tony's neck were the hardest for Gibbs to look at. Abby had said that she had seen Ted choking Tony. His words about how he would rather be in jail than live behind Tony. Made Gibbs sick. Just because he didn't think Tony belonged in the world. Didn't mean that everyone felt that way. It's not like Tony ever bothered him. He never wandered from the yard unless he was with Gibbs.

"Hello? The nurse told me that Tony was in here. Isn't alright if I come in?" A female voice asked from the doorway.

"Abby? What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"I felt so bad about what happened at the mall. That I got Tony a couple of things." Abby explained.

"You didn't have to do that." Gibbs replied.

"Yes I did. He is such a great guy and he doesn't deserve to be treated like that. He didn't deserve to be the attack that left him like this either. He should have an easy life filled with love." Abby explained.

"That's what I am trying to give him." Gibbs replied.

"He's lucky to have you." Abby commented.

"I feel like this is my opportunity to make up for the way his father treated him. When he was a growing up." Gibbs explained.

"Well you are doing an excellent job." Abby replied.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied.

"How's he doing?" Abby asked.

"They don't think there's anything life threatening. He has a badly broken nose and a couple of his ribs are broken too. Other than that it's just bruising. They want to monitor him for internal bleeding though. So he is staying tonight." Gibbs explained.

"Poor Tony. Is he scared?" Abby asked.

"He was when he first arrived. Luckily he is on pain killers and will probably sleep the rest of the night." Gibbs explained.

"Alright well when he wakes up give him this for me." Abby replied.

"Sure, hey would you like to stay here for a bit?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course." Abby replied.

"Great" Gibbs replied.

"I wish that I had gotten there sooner. Then maybe he would be home right now instead of in the hospital." Abby replied.

"Don't beat yourself up. If it weren't for you that bastard would have killed Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Is your team coming?" Abby asked.

"Yeah Ducky is having dinner with the Palmer's, Bishop actually just left, and Abby and McGee are out to eat with Delilah and Abby's boyfriend Trent. They should be here anytime though." Gibbs replied.

"Other Abby has a boyfriend?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. He was in rehab with Delilah and Abby's church built a ramp and retrofitted his house to be wheelchair accessible." Gibbs explained.

"Oh that's nice." Abby replied.

"They seem really happy together. I hope that it works out for them." Gibbs replied.

"When is McGee and Delilah's wedding?" Abby asked.

"August" Gibbs replied.

"Have they already sent out invitations?" Abby asked.

"Not yet." Gibbs replied.

"Oh well I hope I get an invite." Abby replied.

"I think I can arrange that." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks" Abby replied.

"No problem. I hope that they get here soon. I could really use some coffee but I am worried about Tony waking up alone." Gibbs replied.

"Well when they do. Would you mind if I joined you?" Abby asked.

"I don't mind at all." Gibbs replied.

"Great" Abby replied smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Abby Borin and Gibbs are about to go on their first "date". Their relationship will grow from here. New chapter should be up Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. Home

Much to Gibbs's relief. Tony did not wake up until the next morning. His fear of hospitals had intensified after the accident. He remained in the hospital another week and a half until he was able to walk with the aide of a walker and Gibbs had learned how to care for his son. During that time he screamed and cried all night and was basically passed out all day. Gibbs stayed by his son's side the whole night. He had just returned from getting his morning coffee. When Tony stirred in the bed. Gibbs set his cup on the table and sat back down by Tony's side. Softly stroking his arm as he came back to consciousness.

"Where am I?" Tony asked frantically.

"Tony, you are in the hospital." Gibbs replied calmly.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Tony asked.

"A very mean person hurt you yesterday and you had to stay here overnight." Gibbs replied.

"When can I go?" Tony asked.

"As soon as the doctors think you are ready." Gibbs replied.

"No! I need to go now!" Tony cried.

"I am sorry Tony but you need to stay here until the doctors are sure you are ready to leave." Gibbs replied.

"NO! LEAVE NOW!" Tony cried kicking his arms and legs.

"Tony you need to calm down." Gibbs replied.

"NO!" Tony yelled.

"Tony please relax." Gibbs begged.

"LEAVE NOW!" Tony yelled.

"Tony if you don't calm down I will have to call the doctors and they will give you medicine to put you to sleep." Gibbs explained.

"NO! HOME! NOW!" Tony yelled thrashing around.

* * *

It soon became obvious to Gibbs that he wasn't going to get Tony calmed down by himself. As much as he hated to do it. He grabbed the controller on the bed and pressed the call button. The nurses didn't even have to ask what he needed. Tony's frantic yells gave it away. Moments later a doctor, nurse and two large orderlies had arrived in the room. The doctor was holding a needle filled with sedative. Gibbs calmly placed his hands on Tony's arms.

"NO SHOT!" Tony yelled as the doctor approached him.

"Tony I am sorry but you wouldn't calm down and they have to give you a shot." Gibbs replied.

"NO SHOT!" Tony yelled.

"I'm sorry" Gibbs replied.

* * *

By that afternoon Tony was ready to be released. There hadn't been any internal bleeding or other form of complications. So the doctors decided to release him. As long as Gibbs kept a close watch and brought him right back if he showed any signs of internal bleeding. Gibbs packed Tony's bags and signed the discharge papers. So that as soon as Tony woke up. He could go home. Gibbs smiled as he placed the bag of gifts from Abby Borin into the duffel bag. It was good to know that people cared for him and were looking out for him. He knew that Tony would love his new toys. There was a knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Gibbs called.

"Is Anthony ready to be discharged?" Ducky asked.

"Yes he is all packed and the papers are signed. He just has to wake up." Gibbs replied.

"That's excellent." Ducky replied.

"Don't I know it. The poor kid was so upset when he woke up this morning. I can't wait until he is home safe." Gibbs replied.

"Would you like me to stay over and help you keep an eye on Anthony? He would really benefit from having somebody with medical knowledge with him. Mr. Palmer has offered to stop in and check on him but he needs to be with Breena. So he cannot stay the whole night." Ducky offered.

"I would really appreciate that." Gibbs replied.

"Excellent I will go home and pack a bag. Then I will meet you at your house." Ducky replied.

"Thank you so much Duck." Gibbs replied.

"It is no trouble at all Jethro." Ducky replied.

* * *

Gibbs got Tony home without further incident. He was relieved to see that there were no extra cars in his driveway. He had this fear that he would arrive home and the team would have come over for a surprise visit. Normally Tony loved surprises and seeing the team but he was so stressed and Gibbs wasn't sure how Tony would react. He could tell that the younger man was in distress.

"Boss mad?" Tony asked.

"Mad about what?" Gibbs questioned.

"My behavior in the hospital." Tony replied.

"I can't say I am happy about it but you were very upset." Gibbs replied.

"I don't like hospitals." Tony sighed.

"I know you don't but from now on you need to stay calm. Hospitals are scary places but they are there to help people and sometimes you have to stay at one." Gibbs explained.

"Promise I no go again for a long time?" Tony pleaded.

"I can't promise that Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Just stay with me." Tony replied.

"I will." Gibbs replied.

"Good" Tony replied.

* * *

Shortly after Gibbs arrived home with Tony. Ducky came over with his overnight bag. He also brought a stethoscope and blood pressure cuff. So that he could monitor Tony's vitals throughout the evening. Gibbs had already made the bed in the guest room and set water to boil for tea. Ducky got himself settled in the guest room and then headed down stairs.

"Thanks again for coming over, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"It is no problem at all Jethro." Ducky replied.

"You all settled in?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I am." Ducky replied.

"There is water on the stove. That should be ready for a cup of tea." Gibbs replied.

"Thank you very much Jethro. Can I get you a cup as well?" Ducky asked.

"No I'm good thanks for asking though."

* * *

Jimmy said that he would be over around five. Breena and him were going to dinner at the house of Breena's cousin and she lived only a few blocks from Gibbs. So they would pop in real quick on the way and check on Tony. Gibbs went upstairs to check on things up there. He peeked into Tony's room. The younger man was sitting on the bed looking sadly at the spot where he always kept his teddy bear. He had several but Gunny was his favorite. Gibbs had bought it for him in the hospital gift shop. Three days after he woke up and Tony fell in love with him right away. He promptly named him Gunny after hearing a senior agent from another team refer to Gibbs by that name. Gibbs knew that now was the perfect time to present Tony with the gifts from Abby Borin.

"Tony I have a surprise for you." Gibbs said.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Here take a look." Gibbs replied handing him the bags.

"Basketball?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, my dad gave me a hoop last time he visited. I can hang it on the garage and we can play after work sometimes." Gibbs replied.

"YAY!" Tony cried.

"What's in the second bag?" Gibbs asked.

"GI Joe's!" Tony cried.

"You don't have those ones do you?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Tony replied shaking his head.

"What else?" Gibbs asked.

"Spider Man!" Tony cried.

"That's even better than the one that got broken." Gibbs commented.

"I love Spider Man!" Tony cried.

"What's in the third bag?" Gibbs asked.

"Crayons! Big and little box!" Tony cried.

"That's nice. You can keep the big box with your art supplies and the little box can go in your backpack." Gibbs commented.

"YAY! I love to color!" Tony cried.

"What else is there?" Gibbs asked.

"TWO SKETCH PADS!" Tony cried.

"Perfect" Gibbs replied.

"Gonna draw lots." Tony giggled.

"What's in the last bag?" Gibbs asked.

"Teddy!" Tony cried.

"Very nice. Are you going to call him Gunny 2?" Gibbs asked.

"No gonna call him Jackson." Tony replied.

"Why Jackson?" Gibbs asked.

"Cause I like to watch football. With Grandpa Jack." Tony laughed.

"Oh well. Maybe we will go up and see him this weekend." Gibbs replied.

"YAY!" Tony cried.

"Are you feeling better?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Good now let's get ready to see Jimmy." Gibbs replied.

"I like Jimmy." Tony replied smiling.

* * *

**A/N: I know that Gibbs hasn't talked with Tony about his attack yet. Don't worry they will discuss Gibbs just doesn't want to pressure him into it. When Tony's ready to talk they will. New chapter either tomorrow or Thursday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Monday Morning

Gibbs looked at his clock. It was nearly eleven o'clock and he had work in the morning. He rested his tools on the table and headed upstairs. He had put Tony to bed around nine thirty and so far everything was going well. He had been sweating bed time since they got home. Tony hadn't mentioned the attack yet and that worried him. He knew there would be repercussions and the longer everything stayed quiet the more nervous he became. His biggest fear was the breakdown happening in daycare. While he was at a crime scene and there was nobody around to come to his rescue. He turned into his own room, tossed on a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants. He had just climbed into bed when he heard the screams.

"NO! NO! BOSS HELP!" Tony cried.

* * *

"Tony? Come on buddy. You're having a nightmare." Gibbs said gently shaking his son.

"He hurt me boss." Tony whimpered.

"It's alright Tony. The mean man is in jail. He can't hurt you anymore." Gibbs assured.

"Promise?" Tony asked.

"Yes, now are you alright?" Gibbs asked.

"No really scared." Gibbs replied.

"Are you going to be alright?" Gibbs asked.

"I think so." Tony replied

"Sleep well son." Gibbs replied.

"I'll try Boss." Tony yawned.

* * *

The rest of the night was filled with nightmares and tears. After the third time rushing across the hall. Gibbs ended up grabbing the sheet and pillow of his bed and slept on the floor beside Tony's bed. He was relieved when morning came. He decided to let Tony sleep while he got breakfast ready. If he was too tired. Gibbs would call in from work and stay home with Tony. He went for a short run and then got cleaned up and ready for work. He decided for a simple breakfast of cereal and orange juice. Boring old man cereal as Tony called it for him and Lucky Charms for Tony. Minus the marshmallows apparently Tony had gotten a hold of the box when he wasn't looking. Gibbs wished that he could blame that habit on the head injury. Except he had helped Tony clean out his apartment once and he found five or six boxes of just cereal. After everything he was ready he went back upstairs and to wake Tony up.

"Tony come on wake up." Gibbs called.

"MM Morning Boss." Tony mumbled.

"Are you feeling up to going today?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure" Tony replied.

"Are you sure? Because I can call in it's no big deal." Gibbs asked.

"No wanna go." Tony replied.

"Alright now let's get you ready." Gibbs replied.

"I had lotsa bad dreams last night." Tony commented.

"I know that's why I was offering to keep you home." Gibbs replied.

"It happened twice." Tony whispered.

"I know and I got you cleaned up both times." Gibbs replied.

"Never gonna get ice cream. Ducky gonna give up." Tony replied.

"Tony you had a traumatic experience. Ducky understands and he will never give up on you." Gibbs explained.

"Why do people hurt others?" Tony asked.

"I can't answer that Tony. Sometimes people are just mean but there are plenty of good people out there too. So in a way it evens out." Gibbs replied.

"Like you and your team?" Tony asked.

"Like my team and I." Gibbs replied.

"And the lady who helped me at the mall?" Tony asked.

"Yes Tony. Her name is Abby Borin do you remember her? The last time you saw her you were still in the hospital." Gibbs explained.

"Kinda. She's really nice." Tony replied.

"She is and she really likes you. She is the one who bought you all the presents you got yesterday." Gibbs replied.

"Oh I like her a lot then." Tony replied.

"I do too." Gibbs replied

* * *

Once Tony was dressed and fed. The two men were on their way to daycare and work. Gibbs had packed a pair of boxer shorts and sweatpants for Tony along with the sketch pad, crayons, the new Spider-Man action figure, and Jackson Bear. Into Tony's new backpack. For right now all he had was the old Army Green one that a Gibbs had used undercover once. He looked over at Tony who was solemnly playing with the frayed strap.

"You doing alright, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Kinda I guess." Tony replied.

"What's wrong? Are you hurting? Do you need your medicine?" Gibbs asked.

"No I'm not hurting." Tony replied.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"I miss Mighty Mouse." Tony replied.

"I know you do Tony. I wish that I could have fixed it." Gibbs replied.

"It's alright." Tony replied.

"If it makes you feel better. Abby Scuito is getting you a new one." Gibbs replied.

"Hope she can find it." Tony replied.

"I do too Tony, I do too." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs and Tony arrived at the daycare center. Gibbs picked up the zip-lock bag that contained Tony's pain meds from beside him on the seat. For the most part Tony was trying to tough out the pain but Gibbs didn't want him to be stuck if he started hurting really bad. He noticed that Tony was lagging behind slightly as they walked up to the building.

"Hello Gibbs!" Maureen greeted as Gibbs entered the building.

"Hi Maureen." Gibbs replied.

"How was your weekend?" Maureen asked.

"Not great." Gibbs replied.

"What happened?" Maureen asked.

"Tony got attacked at the mall." Gibbs explained.

"Oh no. Was it on the news? We were painting Katie's room this weekend and I haven't seen much television." Maureen asked.

"No I don't want Tony's face on the news and the fact that he is disabled now. He has a lot of enemies that could take advantage of that." Gibbs explained in a whisper.

"Oh well I am sorry that. He got hurt. I hate that people are so cruel to people like him." Maureen replied.

"I know. Tony had nightmares all night." Gibbs replied.

"Poor guy. Well Tony has therapy today. Hopefully he can get his feelings out there." Maureen explained

"Hopefully" Gibbs replied.

"Would you like for me to schedule extra therapy for him this week?" Maureen asked.

"I'll see how he does." Gibbs replied.

"Well just let me know." Maureen replied.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the bullpen. His eyes landed on Tony's desk. Right after the accident while Tony had laid in his coma. His desk had remained as is. The only change was the flowers cards, and teddy bears that were left on his desk. Along with the candles that Abby lit every morning. After Tony woke up his desk was cleared of the gifts but his stuff remained. Until the fateful day Vance walked in followed by a man with a brown ponytail and black glasses. Gibbs was thrown off by his appearance but Jasper was a good agent and had a personality similar to Tony's

"You alright Boss?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"It's alright Jethro everybody is fine." Vance assured.

"Then what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"I need to talk about Tony." Vance replied.

"I was just upset that day. I can handle him." Gibbs replied.

"No Jethro, I want you to take time off." Vance explained.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Just spend time with your boy. Your vacation goes into effect Friday at five and lasts for one week. Case or not. No arguments." Vance replied.

"Well Tony has been asking about Stillwater." Gibbs replied.

* * *

**A/N: Gibbs and Tony will be in Stillwater in the next chapter but their vacation will be anything but relaxing. New chapter tomorrow. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Tragedy In Stillwater

Saturday morning Gibbs woke up early and loaded his and Tony's bags into the car. He had packed for himself and Tony the night before. Most things were gong in the trunk. Except for a bag of snacks and Tony's backpack. He quietly stuck a trash bag into the glove box. Just in case Tony had an accident. So that he wouldn't have to sit on a wet seat. He could careless about the car's upholstery. He just wanted to be sure that his boy was as comfortable as possible.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Gibbs called outside of Tony's room.

"Boss it's Saturday!" Tony giggled.

"I know but we are going to Stillwater. Remember?" Gibbs explained.

"Oh yeah!" Tony cried.

"Are you excited to see Grandpa Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Good because he can't wait to see you." Gibbs replied.

"We should jump out and surprise him." Tony replied.

"That's not a very good idea Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because my dad is very old and if we scare him. It could give him a heart attack." Gibbs explained.

"Like Ducky?" Tony asked.

"Yes like Ducky." Gibbs replied.

* * *

One hour later Gibbs and Tony were on the road to Stillwater. Tony held Jack Bear in his arms and looked out the passenger side window as Gibbs drove. Tony hadn't been to Stillwater since before his attack and Gibb was worrying about how the residents of the town would react. Cards and gifts had come in from people in the town. During Tony's hospitalization and Jack had hung a sign in the store. That gave places that people could go to watch Tony's progress. However knowing about and praying for a person with a disability was different then seeing one face to face.

"Will Grandpa Jack like Jack Bear?" Tony asked.

"Yes he will." Gibbs replied.

"Good. Cause I love them both." Tony replied.

"I know you do." Gibbs replied.

"I wish you're mom was still alive." Tony said.

"I do too." Gibbs replied.

"Would she like me?" Tony asked.

"Of course she would. She would love you." Gibbs replied.

"Even after what happened?" Tony asked.

"Even after what happened." Gibbs assured.

* * *

The rest of the drive was relatively quiet. Tony asked a few more questions about Stillwater and Gibbs's childhood and Gibbs answered them the best he could. Stillwater had changed a lot since he was a kid but people were still fairly closed-minded and prejudiced. At least if people got too abusive towards Tony. Jack would intervene. Gibbs parked his car outside of his dad's store. Tony held on to his backpack as tightly as he could as the walked towards the front door. Sensing his nervousness Gibbs allowed Tony to ring the bell.

"Leroy! Tony!" Jack cried pulling his son and grandson into a gentle hug.

"Hi dad." Gibbs replied.

"Grandpa Jack!" Tony cried excitedly.

"How are my boys doing?" Jack asked.

"Great" Gibbs replied.

"Really good. Cause I getta see you." Tony replied.

"I am glad to see you too Tony. How are you doing? Have you learned anything new since the last time I saw you?" Jack asked.

"I can tie my shoes now. Sometimes Gibbs has to make the ears but I can do it." Tony replied happily.

"That's excellent." Jack replied.

"He's really improving dad." Gibbs assured.

"Come on in." Jack replied.

"Actually dad I missed my run this morning. Would you mind watching Tony for a while?" Gibbs asked.

"No problem Leroy." Jack replied.

"Thanks so much dad." Gibbs replied.

"It's no problem really Leroy. I know how hard stressful things have been for you since Tony's accident." Jack explained.

"It hasn't been easy but Tony is so sweet. Taking care of him is no problem." Gibbs replied.

"Enjoy yourself Leroy." Jack called as Gibbs turned back down the driveway.

* * *

Tony was lying on the floor in the back of Jack's store. He was pretending that Spider-Man was fighting one of the Joe's that Abby Borin had got for him. Jack had promised to take him around Stillwater. As soon as LJ Moore arrived. Tony had only met LJ once in the hospital but he really liked him. He told the best stories about when Boss was little and the adventures that Jack and him had gotten in when they were kids. Plus he didn't get mad when Tony giggled when he heard his name. With any luck cool he would arrive soon and Gibbs would get back and want to go exploring with Jack and him. Tony heard the door open and shut. Jack walked in and rubbed his hair.

"Hi Jack!" Tony cried.

"Hi Tony." Jack replied.

"Can we go yet?" Tony asked.

"Not yet LJ still isn't here. I just came in to rest." Jack replied.

"Wanna play with my action figures? GI Joe hurt a Marine and Spider-Man is taking him to jail. Cause he works for NCIS. Like Gibbs." Tony explained.

"Well that sounds like a lot of fun but I need to sit down and be quiet for a while." Jack replied.

"Alright. I'll keep playing." Tony replied.

"Can you be really quiet and let me know if you hear somebody come in?" Jack requested.

"Yes sir." Tony replied.

"LEROY!" Jack called.

"No Jack. Gibbs isn't here." Tony replied.

"No" Jack gasped before collapsing to the ground.

"Jack get up." Tony pleaded.

* * *

Gibbs jogged around the corner on to Main Street. His heart dropped to the ground when he saw the whole town gathered around outside of Jack's store. The only time that everybody gathered like this. Was when something bad had happened. His gut had been churning all morning. Why did he leave Tony in the first place? He was filled with relief when he saw Tony sitting on the stoop. The feeling was gone as quickly as it came. When he saw the look of grief on LJ Moore's face.

"LJ what happened?" Gibbs asked.

"Jack fell down." Tony muttered.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"He won't get up." Tony replied.

"LJ?" Gibbs asked.

"Your dad had a heart attack Leroy." LJ explained.

"What? No, how is he?" Gibbs asked.

"It doesn't look good." LJ whispered.

"Jack won't wake up." Tony whimpered.

* * *

**A/N: How will Tony handle what happened to Jack? New chapter in the next couple days. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. Goodbye Jack

Tony rocked back and forth on the porch of Jack's store. As much as he tried he couldn't make sense of what happened. One minute Jack was just fine. A little out of breath but fine. Then he just collapsed and no matter how hard Tony tried. Jack wouldn't wake up. He sat beside him and shook him begging him to just wake up. Until LJ Moore arrived and pulled him away. LJ made some frantic calls and then the town doctor rushed over. Before long most of the town was there and LJ had led him outside and somebody had wrapped a blanket around him. Now Gibbs was here and talking to LJ about more stuff he didn't understand. None of it seemed to explain why Jack wouldn't get up. LJ said it was a heart attack but Ducky had a heart attack and he was fine now. Wasn't he?

"What happened LJ I mean exactly?" Gibbs asked.

"I came to the store and I heard noises coming from the back. I thought Jack was upstairs with Tony and teenagers had snuck back there to make out. So I went to bust them. I opened the door and Tony was sitting on the floor shaking Jack and begging him to get up. I called Dr. Fox and he called 911, before rushing over here. He said it was a heart attack and then rushed Tony and I our of here." LJ explained.

"How's Tony doing? This must be really traumatic for him." Gibbs asked.

"He's pretty shaken up. Nurse Wendell came out and wrapped this blanket around him." LJ replied.

"What should I do with him while my dad's in the hospital?" Gibbs asked.

"Is there somebody you can call for him?" LJ asked.

"I can call Ducky to come and stay with him but it will be at least two hours before he can get here." Gibbs explained.

"How about in the mean time. You ride in the ambulance with your dad and I drive Tony to the hospital?" LJ offered.

"Do you think he will be okay with that?" Gibbs asked.

"It will just be for a little while." LJ replied.

* * *

"Boss?" Tony asked.

"What is it, Tony?" Gibbs asked kneeling down to Tony's level.

"Why won't Jack wake up?" Tony asked.

"He had a heart attack, Tony." Gibbs explained.

"Ducky had a heart attack and he's OK. Why won't Jack wake up?" Tony asked.

"When Ducky had his heart attack he didn't get up right away and he was in the hospital for a really long time and had it was a long time before he got completely better." Gibbs explained.

"Jack needs to be OK." Tony whimpered.

"I hope he gets better too Tony but he may not get better." Gibbs explained.

"But he has to. He has to. he... he..." Tony sobbed.

* * *

The ambulance rushed Jack to the hospital. Tony cried in the backseat of LJ's car as he followed the ambulance. LJ was beginning to regret agreeing to take Tony to the hospital. He loved the younger man but he had no idea how to act with someone in his condition. He had spent time with Tony in the hospital but that was different. When Tony was in the hospital all he had to do was keep the boy company. There were doctors and nurses to attend to his needs and of course his namesake Leroy Jethro Gibbs. LJ had new-found respect for that man. He did an excellent job with Tony and not only did he never complain but he also kept his job and maintained a fairly normal life.

"Don't want Jack to die." Tony whimpered.

"I don't either Tony but he is really sick and he may not make it." LJ replied.

* * *

At the hospital Tony sat in a chair and half heartedly played with his Spider-Man action figure. Gibbs was nowhere to be seen and nobody would tell him where Jack was. He just wanted to cry but he wasn't a baby and only babies cried in public. It was bad enough that he cried when he wet the bed or had a nightmare but those tears were only shed in private. He didn't want strangers thinking he was a baby. Especially strangers who didn't know what was wrong with him. At least when Gibbs was with him. He would quietly explain Tony's situation to people who asked or mocked him in some way. Finally Gibbs came and sat down beside him.

"Boss? Is Jack OK?" Tony asked.

"He's really sick Tony. His heart is really weak." Gibbs explained.

"Don't wanna be in the hospital anymore." Tony replied.

"Ducky and McGee are coming to get you." Gibbs replied.

"Don't want you to be alone either." Tony replied.

"It's alright Abby is coming to stay with me and LJ Moore will be here. too" Gibbs replied.

"Can I see Jack?" Tony asked.

"Maybe later but he is resting now." Gibbs explained.

"Okay" Tony replied.

* * *

Ducky, Abby and McGee arrived to the hospital three hours later. Abby was going to stay half of the night while LJ handled things at the store and got some rest. Later that night Abby would go home and LJ would take the second shift. As long as Jack lasted that long. Everybody knew that Jack didn't have long left. Everybody except Tony that is.

"Anthony? Are you ready to go?" Ducky asked.

"Where we going?" Tony asked.

"We are going back to DC." Ducky explained.

"But Jack is sick. Boss can't leave him." Tony argued.

"Actually Jethro is staying here. You, me and Timothy are the only ones going back to DC." Ducky explained.

"Why are we going to DC? Why not back to Stillwater?" Tony asked,

"Anthony, Jackson is dying and Jethro needs to take care of things in Stillwater and he thinks you will be better off in DC." Ducky explained.

"Jack's dying?" Tony asked.

"I'm afraid so." Ducky replied.

"No Jack can't die! Gibbs and me need Jack!" Tony cried.

"Antony you need to calm down." Ducky warned.

"Don't let Jack die, Ducky." Tony pleaded.

"I am sorry Anthony but I can't control that." Ducky replied.

* * *

When McGee got done speaking with Gibbs. He informed Ducky that Gibbs wanted them to come and say goodbye to Jack. Before leaving to return to DC. McGee went first. While Ducky explained Tony's situation to one of the nurses and got permission for him to enter the ICU.

"Now Antony there are a few ground rules we need to discuss. Before you can go into the ICU." Ducky explained.

"What?" Tony asked.

"You have to be very quiet and there is no running. You also need to listen to what the nurses and I tell you. The people in the ICU are very sick and need their rest. Do you understand?" Ducky asked.

"Yes sir." Tony replied.

"Very good. Now are you ready to tell Jack goodbye?" Ducky asked.

"I guess so." Tony replied.

* * *

Tony stood beside Jack's bed. He couldn't believe how sick and weak Jack looked. He was fine earlier and now he was lying in a hospital bed with a bunch of tubes and wires coming out of his body. At least he was awake now. Even if his eyes were half-open and he looked really weak. He was awake.

"Jack?" Tony asked innocently.

"Tony is that you?" Jack asked weakly.

"Yeah. Gibbs said. I had to say goodbye." Tony replied.

"I'm not doing well Tony." Jack replied.

"I love you Jack. I'm really gonna miss you. Especially cause Gibbs is gonna be sad now." Tony said.

"Tony you are a brave guy." Jack replied.

"No I'm not. I'm crying." Tony argued.

"It's alright to cry. You are brave because you are strong and you care for others." Jack replied.

"Okay" Tony replied.

"You'll be alright and Leroy will too." Jack replied.

"Goodbye Jack." Tony replied sadly.

* * *

**A/N: Tony's really having a hard time with this and things won't be any easier when he gets back to DC. New chapter should be up Monday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. A Hard Time

Since McGee had driven on the way up to Stillwater. Ducky took the drive back to DC. McGee climbed into the backseat and helped Tony get his seatbelt fastened. Tony had been crying ever since he had finished saying goodbye to Jack. It was hard for Ducky and McGee to watch. Both men were devastated. They couldn't imagine how hard it must be for Tony who had a child's understanding of death and loss.

"There you go Tony. You are all ready to go." McGee said.

"Can't go. Need Gibbs." Tony replied.

"I know Tony but, Gibbs has to stay with Jack." McGee explained.

"Can I stay here?" Tony asked.

"No Tony you can't stay here." McGee replied.

"I thought you hated hospitals Anthony." Ducky commented.

"I do but Gibbs needs me. Gotta watch his six." Tony replied.

"Well there are only two visitors allowed overnight and Gibbs and Abby and LJ Moore will be there. With Gibbs so he won't be alone." McGee explained.

"Why can LJ and Abby both stay?" Tony asked.

"Because Abby is going to stay for the first part of the night and then LJ is going to come back later. After he gets some rest and handles things at the store. McGee explained.

"Okay, still don't wanna leave Gibbs though." Tony replied.

* * *

Gibbs stood by his dad's bedside. He was relieved that Abby was with him. He didn't think he could handle this on his own. It was times like this that he really missed the old Tony. He had dreaded this day ever since he reconciled with his father.

"Dad" Gibbs whispered.

"You're a good guy Leroy. I am so proud of you for taking care of Tony." Jack replied.

"He needed me dad." Gibbs replied.

"I have some money saved up. I'm not secretly rich but it's a good amount. I started saving when Kelly was born. It was for her life college, starting out in the world, whatever she needed it for. I kept it going after she passed. Thought I'd give it away. Now I want you to take it and put it away. So that Tony is always taken care of. I know you think your immortal Leroy but you aren't." Jack explained.

"Thanks dad." Gibbs replied.

"It's no trouble Leroy." Jack replied.

"I love you." Gibbs said.

"I love you too Leroy." Jack replied and then he was gone.

* * *

Ducky parked the car outside of a small pizza place about an hour from Stillwater. Both McGee and him were starving and Tony had to be as well. He had eaten at the hospital but that was just a small cup of soup and bag of chips from the vending machine. McGee got out and helped Tony from the backseat while Ducky went inside and got a table.

"Anthony what would you like to eat?" Ducky asked.

"Don't want anything." Tony replied.

"Anthony you need to eat something." Ducky replied.

"I'm not hungry." Tony whined.

"Anthony I promised Jethro that you would have dinner." Ducky explained.

"I SAID I WASN'T HUNGRY!" Tony yelled.

"Anthony please calm down and at least have a slice of pizza. It's an hour back to Washington and Timothy and I need to do some grocery shopping before I can fix you anything." Ducky explained.

"I'M NOT HUNGRY GOD DAMMIT!" Tony yelled.

"Anthony watch your mouth and calm down or there will be no desert tonight." Ducky warned.

"NO! I'M NOT HUNGRY! I HATE YOU!" Tony yelled throwing his glass across the room.

* * *

Gibbs walked out of the ICU and collapsed into a chair in the waiting room. He couldn't believe his dad was really gone. This was supposed to be a fun vacation for Tony and him. Instead he had lost his father the last of his biological family and Tony was devastated back in DC. He just wanted to be with his son but knew that it would be a lot easier to plan the funeral and deal with his own emotions if Tony was back at home.

"Hi Gibbs" Abby said solemnly.

"My dad died half an hour ago Abbs. I was with him." Gibbs replied.

"Oh Gibbs I am so sorry." Abby replied.

"He was in so much pain and so weak I'm glad it happened quick. When my mom died she had suffered for months and that was impossible to watch." Gibbs explained.

"How are you doing? Really?" Abby asked.

"I miss him already. He had a long life but I wish that I had more time with him." Gibbs replied.

"Oh Gibbs, is there anything that I can do?" Abby asked.

"No Abbs I need to handle this." Gibbs replied.

"Well if you need anything ever. Just let me know." Abby replied.

"Alright well I need to start calling people. At least news spreads quick in Stillwater." Gibbs replied.

* * *

After a seemingly endless drive. Ducky. McGee and Tony were finally back in DC. Tony was still behaving poorly. The manager of the pizza place was very understanding. When Ducky explained the circumstances and Anthony's situation. He offered to allow them to stay but Ducky and McGee didn't want to ruin anybody else's meals. McGee went to pick something up for dinner leaving Ducky and Tony alone.

"Now Anthony I know you are upset about Jackson but your behavior in the pizza place was unacceptable." Ducky explained.

"I wasn't hungry. Why wouldn't you listen?" Tony asked.

"I suppose that was my fault. I just wanted you to have something to eat." Ducky explained.

"Gibbs would have listened." Tony argued.

"Well Jethro isn't here." Ducky replied.

"I want Gibbs." Tony replied.

"We've been over this Anthony he has to stay in Stillwater." Ducky explained.

"Please take me to him." Tony pleaded.

"Maybe Monday but Jethro has a lot of work to do and he can't take care of you well while he is busy. So he asked Timothy and I to watch you for the next few days." Ducky explained.

"No I need Gibbs now." Tony argued.

* * *

Ducky finally manged to get Tony calmed down just as McGee was pulling into the driveway. He had bought a few frozen dinners and supplies for quick meals for the next few nights. He had gotten hamburgers for himself and Ducky and a kid's meal cheese burger for Tony. He was just entering the house when Ducky got the call.

"Hello"

"How is everything?"

"I am so sorry Jethro."

Well we arrived in DC fine. However there were problems with Anthony."

"He had huge temper tantrum in the pizza place we stopped at and he has been in a poor mood ever since."

"He is really missing you Jethro."

"Well just let me know when we can bring Anthony back up there."

"Well if you need to talk. You can call me at any time.

"You're not alone in this Jethro."

* * *

"What is it Ducky?" McGee asked

"That was Jethro. Jackson died shortly after we left."

"Poor Gibbs. How's he holding up?"

"As well as he can be in this situation."

"Do you want me to break it to Tony?" McGee asked.

"No Timothy I will handle it." Ducky replied.

"Can I at least come with you? To offer support."

"Of course I am just better at talking to people in Anthony's situation."

* * *

Ducky walked into Tony's room and sat beside him on the bed. Tony was holding a picture of Gibbs and him. From the day he was released from the hospital. Ducky gently took the photo away and placed it on the table beside the bed.

"Anthony I'm afraid I have some bad news." Ducky said.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Jackson Gibbs died not long after we left." Ducky replied.

"No! He can't be gone!" Tony cried.

"I'm sorry Anthony but he was really sick." Ducky explained.

"No he can't be gone!" Tony sobbed.

"I know it's hard Anthony. We will all miss him." Ducky replied pulling the younger man close.

"Don't... want... jack... to... be... dead." Tony sobbed.

* * *

**A/N: Jack's gone and it is affecting everyone especially Gibbs and Tony. New chapter should be up Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. He Should Be Here

Ducky held Tony close while he sobbed. McGee walked over and sat down on the bed beside Tony and rubbed his back. Once they finally got Tony calmed down they went downstairs for dinner. Ducky was relieved that Tony at least ate half of his burger and most of his fries. Most importantly he drank the small soda that McGee got him.

"Can I be excused?" Tony asked pushing his plate away.

"Are you sure you are done?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Alright but you can't really save a hamburger and fries" McGee explained.

"My tummy hurts." Tony replied.

"Well you don't seem to be running a fever." Ducky commented placing his hand on Tony's forehead.

"No I'm sick. You hafta call Gibbs." Tony argued.

"I don't think you are sick Anthony. I think you are just sad about Jackson." Ducky explained.

"Please call Gibbs." Tony begged.

"I will call him as soon as Timothy and I are done eating." Ducky assured.

"Good need to talk to Gibbs." Tony replied.

* * *

Gibbs pulled into the store's driveway. Part of him wanted to keep driving back to DC but he had a lot to deal with in Stillwater. Right now all he wanted to be curled up with Tony watching a movie. Maybe he shouldn't have sent his boy away. Maybe he should have just had McGee and Ducky drive him back to Stillwater.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked.

"I miss Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Do you want to call him?" Abby asked.

"Do you think McGee and Duck could drive him back here?" Gibbs asked.

"It's pretty late and they are all exhausted." Abby replied.

"I want my boy." Gibbs sobbed.

"I know you do Gibbs and he misses you a lot to." Abby replied.

"He is so upset. Tonight's going to be hell for him." Gibbs sobbed.

"Ducky and McGee can take care of him." Abby assured.

"He's gonna wet the bed and have bad dreams." Gibbs sobbed.

"Ducky and McGee know how to calm him down and clean him up." Abby assured.

* * *

Ducky dipped his hand in the bathtub. He was not looking forward to bath-time. He remembered the early days after Tony came home. When he was staying with Jethro helping him transition into caring for Tony. Bath-times were a nightly struggle. At least as Tony recovered and progressed he got better with bath-times. Though after the incident in the pizza place. He was fully prepared for a battle.

"You ready for him?" McGee asked poking his head in the door.

"Yes" Ducky replied.

"Come on Tony it's bath-time." McGee called.

"Do I hafta?" Tony asked.

"Yes you do." McGee replied.

"Don't wanna bath." Tony whined.

"If you don't have a bath you don't get to talk to Gibbs." McGee replied.

"Alright" Tony sighed trudging into the bathroom.

"Anthony the toys don't go in the bathtub." Ducky said eying the GI-Joe's and Spider-Man doll that Tony had brought into the room.

"But I want em." Tony argued.

"Anthony those toys are not meant for the bathtub." Ducky explained.

"Gibbs would let me have em." Tony argued.

"Anthony I know for a fact that is not true." Ducky replied.

"Give them to me. Tony I will keep them safe while Ducky helps you with your bath." McGee said extending his hand.

"NO! They're mine I want em!" Tony yelled tossing the toys in the bathtub.

"Anthony what would Jethro think if he saw you act like this?" Ducky questioned.

"He wouldn't be happy." Tony replied.

"No he would not. Now what do you say?" Ducky asked.

"I'm sorry" Tony apologized.

"Very good now pick the toys out of the tub and give them to Timothy." Ducky replied.

"Yes sir." Tony replied picking the action figures out of the tub.

"Very good. Now expect you to be on your best behavior the rest of the night or I will be forced to call Jethro and if he has to deal with your misbehavior and his business in Stillwater he will not be happy at all." Ducky explained.

"I'll be good." Tony replied.

"Excellent" Ducky replied.

* * *

It was early in the morning and Gibbs could not sleep. He pulled himself off the guest bed and walked across the hall. There were three bedrooms in his dad's house above the store. Though when he was a kid the living room was used as a guest room. When a bunch of people came down for holidays. He remembered after his mom died and her whole family was in town from all over Pennsylvania only her oldest sister and her family remained in Stillwater. He other sisters and brothers moved across the state and her mom moved up to Philadelphia after her dad died. There were people in sleeping in the kitchen and even in the back-room of the store. Without a doubt a lot of people would attend his dad's funeral but most would be from town or just drive out for the day. The only family Jack had left was Gibbs LJ Moore, Tony, Abby, and McGee. They were the only ones who would be invading the Gibbs house. Gibbs looked into his childhood bedroom. It was still the same as the day he left. He knew that Jack dusted and cleaned it on a regular basis but he never changed it. Jack's room was pretty much the same as Gibbs remembered it except it was now a light blue and he had replaced the old antique furniture with smaller pieces so that he could get around easier. The guest-room where Gibbs was staying however had changed greatly. The walls were now yellow, Jack's old furniture was now in that room, and the trundle-bed was replaced with a regular twin and the old couch from the living room. Gibbs knew that Jack had given the beds to a family with five small children whose house had burned down a few years back. His dad always was such a great person it killed Gibbs that he was just gone. Gibbs looked into his room. He would give anything for Tony to be curled up with Jack Bear in his old bed. Taking a deep breath Gibbs walked downstairs to the store and stood by the counter.

"Leroy?" A voice called.

"Who's there?" Gibbs called back.

"It's me LJ Moore." LJ replied.

"Oh" Gibbs replied.

"Did I scare you?" LJ asked.

"No I just wasn't expecting you." Gibbs replied.

"How you holding up?" LJ asked.

"I am OK I guess." Gibbs replied.

"He loved you so much. You know that right?" LJ asked.

"I know" Gibbs replied.

"How's your boy doing?" LJ asked.

"Not well. He can't really understand what happened and he's really missing me." Gibbs explained.

"How's he dealing with seeing Jack have his heart-attack?" LJ asked.

"I think that's what's really bothering him." Gibbs replied.

"I wish I had been here. I would have taken Tony out when I saw something was wrong." LJ replied.

"I should have been with him." Gibbs whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Gibbs and Tony are still struggling. They will get to talk soon and Abby Borin will show-up to help Ducky and McGee with Tony. New chapter should be up tomorrow. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. Reunited

It came as a relief when Gibbs called and said he wanted Tony back in Stillwater. Ducky and McGee knew that Tony wasn't deliberately being bad. The day before had been traumatic for him. Topped off by being separated from Gibbs. Ducky was going to accompany Tony to Stillwater and assist Gibbs with his care.

"Anthony are you ready to go back to Stillwater?" Ducky asked entering Tony's room.

"Yeah! I need Gibbs." Tony replied excitedly.

"I know but remember he has a lot of work to do and he will need a lot of peace and quiet." Ducky explained.

"I know." Tony replied.

"Remember that if you see he is on the phone unless it is an emergency. You come and get me if you need or want something." Ducky explained.

"Okay" Tony replied.

"Very good. Now let's go Jethro is dying to see you." Ducky replied.

"Gibbs is dying?!" Tony asked.

"Oh no Anthony. It is just an expression that means that he is really looking forward to seeing you." Ducky explained.

"Good cause I need Gibbs." Tony replied.

"I know you do Anthony." Ducky replied.

"Don't wanna see Gibbs die like Jack." Tony whimpered.

"That must have been very scary for you Anthony." Ducky replied.

"He just fell down." Tony sobbed.

"I know Anthony." Ducky replied.

"Why did he fall down?" Tony asked.

"His heart wasn't working right." Ducky explained.

"Wish I could have helped him." Tony sobbed.

"I do to but even if you knew what to do. It really wouldn't have helped. He was really sick." Ducky replied.

"Will Gibbs be mad if I cry?" Tony asked.

"No Anthony. Jethro will not be mad if you cry. He knows that you are sad and he is very sad too." Ducky replied.

"Good cause I'm gonna cry a lot." Tony replied.

"I think we all will." Ducky assured.

* * *

Gibbs rested his head in his hands. News of Jack's death had already spread through Stillwater and Jack's funeral was mostly planned. He knew that he was going to break down anytime now. He just prayed it would be before Tony arrived.

"Hey" Abby said.

"Hi Abbs." Gibbs replied.

"Are Ducky and Tony on their way up?" Abby asked.

"Yeah they should be here in an hour and half or so." Gibbs replied.

"Good" Abby replied.

"I hope the drive up goes better than the drive down." Gibbs replied.

"Well Tony is coming to you now. So he should be a little more relaxed." Abby assured.

"I hope so." Gibbs replied.

"Ducky wasn't mad was he?" Abby asked.

"No he understands." Gibbs assured.

"Is he staying or leaving and coming back for the funeral?" Abby asked.

"He is staying to help with Tony. Everybody else is coming up the day of the funeral." Gibbs explained.

"I hope Tony does okay with the funeral." Abby commented.

"It's going to be really hard on him but we have his six." Gibbs assured.

"How are you doing? Really?" Abby asked.

"I'm going to break down any second now." Gibbs explained.

"Well then do it." Abby replied,

"I just hope it happens before Tony gets here." Gibbs replied.

"Don't worry Ducky and I will take care of him." Abby replied.

"I know I just don't want him to see me breakdown." Gibbs replied.

"It may scare him but he knows that you are hurting as much as he is." Abby assured.

* * *

Ducky stopped with Tony at a small convenience store halfway between DC and Stillwater. He needed to gas up the car and Tony needed to use the bathroom. It also was a good time to stop for snacks and a quick stretch. Tony tended to grow restless on long car rides and Ducky had spent most of the past two days in the car. Ducky sighed he hadn't realized how low the gas had gotten. He was relieved that Tony had needed the bathroom. If he had kept going he'd been stuck on the interstate without gas and people were hesitant to stop and help when they saw Tony.

"Ducky hurry." Tony pleaded.

"It will just be another moment Anthony." Ducky explained.

"Please" Tony begged.

"I'm sorry Anthony but I just started" Ducky explained.

"I can't wait." Tony whimpered.

"Well if you are that desperate." Ducky replied.

"I can take him for you Dr. Mallard." Somebody offered from behind the car.

"Thank you so much but I. Who are you?" Ducky questioned.

"Abby Borin from CGIS." Abby B. replied."

"Anthony, Abby Borin is going to take you are you comfortable with that?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

* * *

"Did Anthony make it to the washroom okay?" Ducky asked when he saw Abby B. and Tony come around the corner.

"He got the just in time." Abby B. replied

"Thanks for helping me." Tony replied.

"It was no problem at all." Abby B. assured/

"I am glad we happened to run into each other. Where are you headed?" Ducky asked.

"I'm going up to Stillwater like you guys."Abby B. explained.

"Is it work related?" Ducky asked.

"No I am going for Jackson Gibbs's funeral as well." Abby B. explained.

"How did you know he had died?" Ducky asked.

"Your Abby called me last night." Abby B. explained.

"Well the service isn't until Thursday." Ducky explained.

"I don't mind. I have plenty of leave saved up." Abby B. replied.

"Well I am sure that Jethro will be glad to see you." Ducky replied.

"Can't wait to see him either." Abby B. replied.

* * *

Ducky, Tony, and Abby B. arrived in Stillwater just after noon. They found Abby S. sitting on the porch talking with LJ Moore.

"Abigail where is Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"He is sweeping up inside. I will tell him you guys are here so we can head to lunch." Abby replied.

"How is Tony holding up?" LJ Moore asked.

"Better than I expected but he is still extremely upset." Ducky explained.

"Pretty much the same with Leroy." LJ replied.

"You get to call him Leroy?" Abby B. asked.

"Well he is named after me." LJ explained.

"There's two Leroy Jethro's?" Abby B asked.

"Yes mam. Now who are you? You are stunning?" LJ asked.

"Abby Borin I am a friend of Jethro's." Abby B. explained.

"Really? That boy always had a way with the ladies. He had more than one daddy clean their gun in his presence." LJ replied.

"Really?" Abby B asked.

"Oh yeah. He was a good boy though." LJ Moore explained.

"Really?" Gibbs asked exiting the store.

"Well if it isn't the original charmer." Abby B. taunted.

"Watch it Agent Borin." Gibbs warned.

"I'm sorry but it's just so funny." Abby B. giggled.

"So why are you here?" Gibbs asked.

"I came for your dad's funeral." Abby B. explained.

"Oh well thanks." Gibbs replied.

* * *

**A/N: The end was pure fluff. To brighten the story a bit and to extend the word count a bit. New chapter should be up tomorrow. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. Back Home

Gibbs and Tony drove back from Stillwater Friday afternoon. That way they would have the afternoon to relax before returning to work and school. Gibbs had enjoyed seeing Abby B. so much. That they had made a date for the following Friday. Tony sat in the truck and watched Jack load the suit cases into the bed. Gibbs wondered if he could understand what was going on. That after today. They would never be in the Stillwater General Store again. At least not as the son and grandson of the owner. LJ would be running the store at least until the lease was up in November. After that Gibbs wasn't sure what would happen to it. He doubted that it would just close especially since the next nearest store was half an hour away. Gibbs took one last look at his dad's store before climbing into the truck.

"This week was really bad." Tony said.

"I know it was Tony." Gibbs replied.

"I don't like it when you're sad." Tony replied.

"I don't like being said either but sometimes sad things happen." Gibbs explained.

"Lot of sad things happened to us." Tony commented.

"Yes they did but we have each other's sixes." Gibbs assured.

"Not mad at Timmy right?" Tony asked.

"Why would I be mad at Timmy?" Gibbs asked.

"Cause he was with me. When I got hurt." Tony explained.

"It wasn't his fault. It was the fault of your attacker." Gibbs explained.

"Good cause I like Timmy." Tony replied.

"I know you do and he feels really bad about what happened." Gibbs explained.

"But it's not his fault." Tony replied.

"He knows but it really upset him seeing you so hurt." Gibbs explained.

* * *

Later that day Gibbs and Tony were back in DC. Tony was upstairs napping and Gibbs was working in his basement. He was glad that everything would go back to normal on Monday. He would take Tony to daycare and then go to work. He heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up expecting Tony. Instead it was the one member of the NCIS family. Who had not attended Jack's funeral.

"Gibbs?" Jimmy called.

"What is it Palmer?" Gibbs asked.

"I heard you were home." Jimmy replied.

"Got in about an hour ago. Tony's napping so keep it quiet." Gibbs replied.

"I am sorry I missed your dad's funeral." Jimmy replied.

"Is everything alright?" Gibbs asked.

"No well not really. It's alright I guess though not really." Jimmy explained.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"The birth mother had an ultrasound Wednesday and we got some news." Jimmy explained.

"Shit Palmer. What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"It has down syndrome." Jimmy replied.

"Palmer" Gibbs whispered.

"I mean we'll love it but it's still hard." Jimmy explained.

"I know you will." Gibbs replied.

"Look nobody else knows. Not even Dr. Mallard." Jimmy explained.

"I won't tell anybody." Gibbs assured.

"I just thought that with Tony and everything you would understand." Jimmy explained.

"Trust me kid I understand and I am always here to talk to you." Gibb assured.

"Thanks" Jimmy replied gratefully.

* * *

That night Gibbs put one of the casseroles he had gotten in Stillwater in the oven. He walked into the living room where Tony was playing with his action figures and watching Nickelodeon. Owning a modern television and watching more than the Western Channel. Was still a forgiven concept to Gibbs. He had only bought the TV. When Tony was still to weak to get off the couch much. The show Tony was watching ended. Gibbs picked up the remote and switched the channel. Without realizing it he had turned on a horror movie. The screen flashed to a vampire grabbing his victim from an empty street.

"AGHHH! No!" Tony screamed flying into Gibbs's arms.

"Tony I am so sorry. I didn't mean to put that channel on." Gibbs apologized.

"No. vampires are scary." Tony whimpered.

"It' alright Tony. They aren't real." Gibbs assured.

"I'm scared." Tony sobbed.

"It's alright Tony. I am here." Gibbs assured.

"Make it go away Boss." Tony begged.

"It's already gone Tony. I changed the channel." Gibbs assured.

"Promise?" Tony asked.

"Look" Gibbs replied.

"OK" Tony replied skeptically.

"See Tony no more vampires. Your cartoons are back." Gibbs assured.

"Good" Tony replied.

* * *

Gibb was relieved that Tony had calmed down quickly. He hoped that the calm would last through the night. Neither man had gotten much sleep over the past week. Gibbs's nights were more restless and stressful while Tony's were filled with nightmares and fear. At least he had Ducky, Abby B, and Gibbs to care for him while in Stillwater. Abby B. and Gibbs would hold Tony between them and reassure him while Ducky told him stories about his childhood and whatever else came to mind. Gibbs was grateful to Abby B. for not bailing because of Tony's injury. Ever since the accident. Whenever Gibbs gave his number to a girl. She would give it back as soon as he told her about Tony or she saw him in person. Gibbs walked into the kitchen and retrieved the casserole from the oven. He was surprised to hear somebody knocking on the door. Locking the door was another foreign concept bu\t he couldn't risk Tony wandering or worse somebody grabbing him. Still everybody close to him knew that he kept a key under the mat.

"Boss somebody's at the door!" Tony cried.

"I know Tony hold on." Gibbs replied.

"Can I get it?" Tony asked.

"No wait for me." Gibbs replied.

"Okay" Tony replied.

"Who is it?!" Gibbs called.

"Abby Borin!" Abby B. called back.

"Abby Borin. What brings you here?" Gibbs asked.

"I just wanted to see you." Abby B. replied.

"You just left Stillwater yesterday." Gibbs replied.

"I know but I still missed you." Abby replied.

"Hi Abby B.!" Tony cried.

"Hi Tony" Abby B. replied.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Gibbs offered.

"Is there enough?" Abby B. asked.

"More than enough." Gibbs assured.

"Well then of course." Abby replied.

"YAY!" Tony cried.

"Great" Gibb replied.

* * *

**A/N: At least there is nothing to serious wrong with Jimmy's baby. Abby B. and Gibbs really are getting serious. New chapter should be up in the next couple days. Please review and thank for reading.**


	16. Developments

Tony insisted that Abby B. stay after dinner and join Gibbs and him for their Friday night movie. Since she didn't have to be back at work until Monday. She was more than happy to stay. She and Gibbs sat on the couch and talked about old times. While Tony ran up to his room to select the movie. Gibbs enjoyed having a companion. Especially on a Friday night when the team was busy with their personal lives. He loved Tony but it was nice to have an actual adult to talk with.

"I wanna watch this one!" Tony cried bounding into the room.

"Let me see." Gibbs replied.

"Here" Tony replied handing Gibbs the box.

"The Parent Trap excellent choice." Gibbs replied

"We watched it in school. It was really funny." Tony replied.

* * *

Halfway through the movie Tony was starting to fall asleep. He had taken the seat in the middle of the couch. His head had dropped lightly on to Gibbs's shoulder. Gibbs smiled and pulled him into his arms. Abby B. reached over stroked Tony's hair. Her hand came to an abrupt stop when she came to the scar from his attack. It was a jagged dent in his hair. In spite of his age Tony had a thick head of hair. So the scar was only visible up close. Tony moaned slightly and Abby B. quickly pulled her hand back. She doubted she would be able to forget the day she got the drunken call from Gibbs. Saying that Tony had been attacked and was in a coma. Her calling fifty times a day to see if he was awake. Was probably a large inspiration for the Facebook page.

"You ready for bed?" Gibbs asked after the movie ended.

"Do I hafta?" Tony asked.

"Tony you were falling asleep during the movie." Gibbs commented.

"Wanna stay up." Tony yawned.

"Maybe tomorrow night but we have errands to run tomorrow." Gibbs explained.

"Alright" Tony sighed.

"Good night Tony." Abby B. said.

"Night Abby B." Tony replied.

* * *

A few minutes later after Tony was safely tucked into bed. Gibbs had offered Abby B. a cup of coffee for the road. Gibbs set the steaming cup down in front of her on the table before taking the seat across from her. He smiled as she took a sip of her coffee. His joy quickly faded though. What if this really was too good to be true?

"What's wrong?" Abby B. asked.

"Are you really OK with Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"What do you mean?" Abby B asked.

"Are you really alright with me taking care of him? Because I am all he has and I can't get with somebody who is going to decide. That he is too much for them once we are serious. I can't just throw him away and if you are going to make me choose. Then get out now. Don't put me through that and more importantly don't put Tony through that." Gibbs explained.

"Gibbs I have no problem with Tony's disability. I loved him before the accident and I love him even more now." Abby B. explained.

"So your saying?" Gibbs asked.

"I want to date you Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Abby B. replied.

"Of course." Gibbs replied.

* * *

After Abby B. left. Gibbs walked upstairs. He looked in on Tony. Who was fast asleep holding Jack Bear close to his chest. He knew that Abby B. would be accepting of Tony. He just needed her to say it out loud. He quietly made his way into the room and pulled the blanket up over Tony.

"Boss?" Tony asked tiredly.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Gibbs apologized.

"It's OK I was up." Tony replied.

"Why were you up?" Gibbs asked.

"Needed the bathroom." Tony replied.

"Well are you ready for bed now?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Good I will see you in the morning." Gibbs replied.

"OK" Tony replied.

"Good night Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Night Gibbs" Tony yawned.

"Hey Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"YaGi" Tony mumbled.

"Good night son." Gibbs replied lightly kissing Tony on the forehead.

* * *

The next day Gibbs took Tony along on his Saturday errands. After running to the hardware store and picking up a birthday gift for there Abby. Gibbs treated Tony to a lunch at their favorite diner. Before finishing up their errands. Gibbs appreciated that everybody who worked at the diner was understanding and respectful of Tony. Gibbs looked across the table at Tony. He knew that Abby was accepting of Tony but before he could really make it official. He needed to make sure that Tony was OK with Abby Borin.

"Hey Tony can I ask you something?" Gibbs asked.

"What is it Boss?" Tony asked.

"You remember how Abby Borin came over last night?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied happily.

"Well she stayed over for a bit after you went to bed." Gibbs replied.

"Aw did ya watch more movies without me?" Tony asked.

"No Tony we just talked." Gibbs replied.

"Bout what?" Tony asked.

"Well actually that's what I want to talk to you about." Gibbs explained.

"Was I bad?" Tony asked.

"No Tony you were on your best behavior but I do need to ask you a very important question and you have to be honest with me. Do you understand?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yeah. What?" Tony asked.

"Abby B. wants to be my girlfriend. Do you understand what that means?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Good but before we become official. Is it OK with you if I date her?" Gibbs asked.

"She like?" Tony asked.

"Abby Borin loves you." Gibbs assured.

"Then it's OK." Tony replied confidently.

"Good because I really like her." Gibbs explained.

"I know" Tony replied.

"Are you ready to finish our errands?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

* * *

Later that evening Gibbs was driving Tony to dinner at the Palmer's house. He was the only one who knew the real motive behind the dinner. Jimmy and Breena had decided that it would be best to tell all his co-workers about the baby. In one place over dinner. Breena had told her father and he had spread the word throughout the office. Jimmy on the other hand felt more comfortable spreading the news in the comfort of his home.

"Can't wait to see Jimmy!" Tony cried.

"I know you can't but you need to be on your best behavior." Gibbs explained.

"I will be." Tony assured.

"That's my boy." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs and Tony were the last to arrive at the Palmer's house. Gibbs went into the kitchen to see if Breena needed any help. Leaving Tony in the watchful eyes of the team. McGee got on the floor and played action figures with Tony. A few minutes after Gibbs and Tony arrived. The Palmer's called everybody into the kitchen.

"Before we eat Breena and I have some news." Jimmy stated.

"Oh My Gosh! Are you pregnant?" Abby squealed.

"No the news is about the baby Jimmy and I are adopting." Breena replied.

"Good or bad news?" McGee asked.

"Is everything alright Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked.

"Please tell me it's healthy?" Bishop begged.

"The latest ultrasound showed markers for down syndrome. We won't know for sure for another few days or so but the doctors are almost positive he has it." Jimmy explained.

"Oh Jimmy I am so sorry!" Abby cried.

"That's too bad Palmer." McGee replied.

"Is there anything I can do?" Bishop asked.

"That is rather unfortunate news. Are you guys alright?" Ducky asked.

"My friend Nate from school has that. He's the best reader. Sometimes Mrs. Clark lets him read aloud." Tony commented.

"No Bishop we are alright. While we are shocked and saddened by the news we are still going through with the adoption." Jimmy explained.

"We are also really glad that it is nothing more serious. While we have a long road ahead of us there are much worse things that can go wrong with a baby and Down Syndrome is not really that big of a deal." Breena explained.

"I thought Down Syndrome kids had heart conditions?" Bishop questioned.

"Some of them do but not all of them." Jimmy explained.

"Will he go ta school with Nate and me?" Tony asked.

"Maybe one day Tony but he will go to school and daycare with other kids until he grows up." Jimmy explained.

"I hope he likes Spider-Man." Tony replied before turning his attention to the spaghetti Breena had just placed in front of him.

* * *

**A/N: Well Abby B. and Gibbs are officially a couple and the team is accepting of Jimmy's baby. New chapter should be up Monday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. Back To Normal

Monday meant returning to school and work for Tony and Gibbs. Returning to normal life. Gibbs was worried about how Tony would handle his first day back. The school was aware of Jack's death and how Tony had seen him collapse. They said that they would look out for him. Gibbs just hoped that Tony would get through the day with few meltdowns.

"You ready to go?" Gibbs asked handing Tony his backpack.

"No" Tony replied.

"I know that it's hard Tony but we have to get back to normal." Gibbs explained.

"No I need you." Tony whimpered.

"I know Tony but I have to go back to work." Gibbs explained.

"Can I go with you?" Tony asked.

"No Tony. It is OK to come with me every once in a while for a visit but you can't just go to work with me. Who would watch you if I had to go to a crime scene?" Gibbs asked.

"Could stay with Vance or Abby." Tony replied.

"I would feel a lot more comfortable if you were at school." Gibbs replied.

"What if I cry?" Tony asked.

"Don't worry everybody at school knows about Jack and they understand." Gibbs assured.

"What if you get sad?" Tony asked.

"If I get sad. I have my work family to talk to." Gibbs assured.

* * *

Tony hugged his backpack to his chest. As Gibbs drove him to school. He really wished that he could stay with Boss. Ever since Jack died he was afraid to be away from Gibbs. He was sure that whoever he was left with would get sick and die like Jack did. He was a murderer. Maybe even as bad as the murderers who Gibbs put in jail.

"Tony what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't wanna go to jail." Tony whimpered.

"Why would you go to jail?" Gibbs asked.

"Cause I killed Jack." Tony replied.

"Tony you didn't kill Jack." Gibbs assured.

"But I was with him." Tony argued.

"That doesn't make you a killer Tony." Gibbs explained.

"Why'd it happen then?" Tony asked.

"We've talked about this Tony. It was because he was old and very sick." Gibbs explained.

"It was scary." Tony replied.

"I know Tony. I am sorry that I was not with you. I really should have been. It was selfish of me to leave you." Gibbs explained.

"Not your fault." Tony replied.

"I know I just wish that you weren't so upset." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Days like today Gibbs was glad that NCIS was forgiving if he arrived late. Leon had told him when Tony first came home. That Tony was family and family should always come before work. A fact that he wished that he had learned before Jackie was killed. Today was one of the days that he had to take care of Tony first. He sat in the small office at the daycare center.

"What seems to be the problem Agent Gibbs?" Maureen asked entering the room and taking her seat.

"As you know my father Jackson died a couple of weeks ago." Gibbs replied.

"Yes I was so sorry to hear that." Maureen replied.

"Thank you" Gibbs replied.

"How is Tony handling the situation?" Maureen asked.

"Not well Jack collapsed in front of Tony and he is blaming himself." Gibbs explained.

"Oh the poor thing. He must be falling apart." Maureen replied.

"He is and I don't know if I can help him on my own." Gibbs replied.

"Well we can arrange for him to have private time with his counselor. Of course you can be present if you would like." Maureen replied.

"Thank you so much." Gibbs replied.

"How are you doing?" Maureen asked.

"I feel terrible. My dad is dead and I can't help Tony on my own." Gibbs replied.

"That's why we are here so that you don't have to." Maureen replied.

"Thank you so much. You have been so good to my boy." Gibbs replied.

"Have there been any other changes in Tony's life?" Maureen asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"Well I can tell by your expression that it is a positive change. Would you like to talk about it?" Maureen asked.

"Yes I recently got a girlfriend and Tony loves her." Gibbs replied.

"How does she feel about Tony?" Maureen asked.

"She adores him. She has been following him since the day he was attacked. She is the one who rescued him when he was attacked at the mall. She works for CGIS and we met a few years ago during a joint case." Gibbs explained.

"Well I am glad that you found somebody who is good for you and Tony." Maureen replied.

"Me too." Gibbs replied.

* * *

It was pouring rain when Gibbs left the office. He hated situations like this because he wanted to get to Tony before the storm got to bad. Unfortunately there was no way he could get there fast and safe in conditions like this. He was less than a mile from Head Quarters. When he heard the sound of metal crashing on asphalt. He climbed out of the car muttering a series of curses. He looked under his truck and saw the transmission lying on the ground. As if things couldn't get anymore frustrating he only had enough battery life to make one call. At least he could call the daycare center and find somebody to pick Tony up. When he got to the auto shop.

* * *

Tears were freely flowing down Tony's cheeks. Gibbs was never this late. He was sure that this meant that his Boss was dead. What would he do now? Who else would want to be burdened by him? He was the last person left and Davey had left and his mom worked over an hour away. Even Maureen had left to make it to her son's baseball game. Tony was left alone with the other attendant Katie. What if Katie got sick of waiting too? Tony's ears perked slightly when he heard the phone conversation that Katie was having.

"Tony" Katie said gently after hanging up.

"Gibbs OK?" Tony asked.

"He is just fine but his car broke down." Katie explained.

"Do I hafta stay here all night?" Tony asked.

"No silly Ducky is going to come and get you." Katie assured.

"What about Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Somebody else is picking up from the mechanic. He should be waiting for you at home. Katie replied.

"Good! Who's getting Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Somebody named Abby Borin I believe." Katie explained.

"Gibbs's girlfriend." Tony replied happily.

* * *

Gibbs smiled at Abby B. this was the first time they had really been alone together. Ducky had called to say that he was taking Tony out to dinner and that if he was good they would stop at Baskin Robins afterwards. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. She pulled him close and within a matter of seconds they were making out like a couple of teenagers.

"How much longer until Tony gets home?" Abby B. asked.

"I'd say about an hour. Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Why do you think?" Abby B. asked.

"You naughty girl." Gibbs replied.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? New chapter should be posted Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	18. First Date

Friday night was Gibbs and Abby Borin's first date. Since Abby had an activity at her church and Ducky was going with her. They would be taking Tony to see Frozen first. Then Ducky and Abby would pick Tony up from the theater and Abby B. and Gibbs would begin their real date. As of now the plan was to go out to dinner, followed by a more grown up movie, and ending with desert. Gibbs had just finished getting dressed when Abby B. arrived.

"Hello Abby. You look beautiful." Gibbs greeted.

"Thank you Gibbs. You look very handsome." Abby B. replied.

"Are you sure you are OK with Tony joining us?" Gibbs whispered.

"No it's fine." Abby B. assured.

"Great he is going crazy with excitement." Gibbs replied.

"Where is he?" Abby B. asked.

"Up in his room." Gibbs replied.

"Should we go get him?" Abby B. asked.

"Sure" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Tony smiled as he swung his legs back and forth . He couldn't believe that he got to go with Gibbs and Abby B. on their date. He had even taken Jack Bear and the other toys out of his backpack for the evening. Leaving only his sketch-pad and extra clothes. He was determined to make Gibbs proud and be a big boy tonight.

"Are you ready to go Tony?" Gibbs called from the doorway.

"Yeah!" Tony replied.

"I am so glad that you get to join us for a while." Abby B. replied.

"It's gonna be so much fun!" Tony cried.

"Are you going to be on your best be behavior?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah!" Tony cried.

"Great now let's go. We're running late." Gibbs replied.

* * *

One advantage to having to get a new truck. Was that Gibbs finally had a backseat big enough for Tony. He could fit Tony into the backseat of his old truck. If he absolutely had to but it was a tight fit and uncomfortable for everybody. His new car had more than enough room for all three of them. In fact Gibbs suspected that he could fit his whole team and Tony inside and everybody would still be comfortable. Tony bounced up and down in the backseat as Gibbs drove down the street.

"Tony you have to sit still in the car." Gibbs warned.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Tony apologized.

"Just don't let it happen again." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs sent Abby B. to get the tickets. While Tony and him hit the snack bar. Tony jumped up and down and clapped his hands. While he waited in line. Gibbs knew that it was useless to stop him. All he could do was glare at anyone who laughed or commented on Tony's behavior.

"May I take your order?" The kid working the counter asked.

"Yes I will have an extra-large pop-corn two small coffee's" Gibbs replied.

"Don't forget my soda!" Tony cried.

"And a small Pepsi." Gibbs added.

"Right away sir." The kid replied.

* * *

Tony really was trying to be good for Gibbs. So far he had only gotten talked to about his behavior once and that was just a waring. He was worried that if he misbehaved too much. Abby B. would get mad and decide that she didn't want to be his girlfriend anymore. Half an hour into the movie he realized that he really had to go to the bathroom but he didn't want to make Gibbs miss any of the movie. So he just wiggled in his seat and prayed he could hold it.

"Tony you need to settle down." Gibbs whispered.

"I gotta go to the bathroom!" Tony cried.

"Alright calm down I will take you." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs sensed the urgency in Tony's voice. He didn't hesitate before jumping out of his seat and helping Tony out of his. Tony ran ahead of him. He was just squeezing out of the row. Tony was about two aisles ahead. When he stopped suddenly and let out a small cry. It all happened so fast a momentary confusion for Gibbs, followed by what sounded like rushing water, the mocking laughter from a group of teenagers. It wasn't until Tony started to cry and the lights flicked on suddenly revealing a large puddle on the floor and Tony's soaked shorts, shoes, and socks. Thant Gibbs and Abby B. realized what had just happened. Abby B. discretely reached for his backpack and led him out of the theater along with Gibbs.

"I had an accident!" Tony cried when they reached the lobby.

"I know and it's OK. It happens." Gibbs assured.

"Yeah everybody has accidents sometimes." Abby B. added.

"I...I tried." Tony whimpered.

"I know you did just tell me a little sooner next time."

"Thought I could hold it." Tony whimpered.

"Hand me his bag, I'll get him changed and cleaned up. You call Duck and tell him what happened." Gibbs told Abby Borin.

"Of course." Abby B. replied handing Gibbs the backpack.

"Why Ducky gotta know?" Tony asked.

"So he can bring you clean shoes and put your wet clothes in the laundry for me." Gibbs explained.

"Hey look it's the baby who wet his pants!" One of the teenagers yelled pointing at Tony.

"Baby! Baby!" Another boy teased,

"Buy him diapers!" A third boy yelled.

"Hey come on guys leave him alone!" A fourth boy yelled.

* * *

It broke Gibbs's heart to hear Tony cry. While he sat on the toilet and allowed Gibbs to clean him. One of the ushers had quietly handed Gibbs a trash-bag for Tony's wet clothes and a package of wet wipes. Even though he had done it several times over the past four months. It was still hard to have to clean parts of his former Senior Field Agent. That before the accident he hadn't even seen. Only heard about in crude comments to McGee and Ziva.

"Couldn't stop." Tony whimpered.

"It's OK it's over. You are all cleaned up." Gibbs assured.

"They called me a baby." Tony whimpered.

"Don't listen to people like that. They are just mean." Gibbs replied.

"It had been so long." Tony sobbed.

"You were doing really well Tony but accidents happen. It's alright." Gibbs assured.

"Hadn't wet the bed in a week." Tony replied.

"I know and I am very proud of you for that." Gibbs replied.

"Ducky was gonna take me tonight!" Tony cried.

"I know and he still will because. It still counted as a week." Gibbs replied.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Really" Gibbs assured wiping the tears from Tony's cheeks.

* * *

Once Tony was cleaned up and changed. Gibbs gently led him back into the lobby. Tony was hesitant to go back out. Because of the kids who had teased him. Luckily everybody from that theater had left by the time they were done. Abby B. exited the ladies room shortly after Gibbs and Tony were done in the men's room. Gibbs noticed that she looked a little sick.

"Abby are you alright?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm fine." Abby lied.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes" Abby B. lied again.

"Why are they cleaning the lobby too?" Gibbs asked.

"Some kid hurled in there while you were cleaning Tony up." Abby B. lied,

"Poor kid." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah. Is Tony feeling better?" Abby B. asked.

"He's pretty embarrassed but he'll be OK." Gibbs assured.

* * *

"Excuse me mam?" The only teenager who had been nice to Tony asked.

"Yes?" Abby B. asked.

"Here are the mints and mouthwash you wanted. Sorry it took so long but they only had the mints in the lobby. I had to ride my bike to the convenience store down the street for the mouthwash." The kids replied.

"Uh thanks." Abby B. replied nervously.

"Sir I am so sorry for how those kids treated your uh friend. I don't even like them that much and they hate me but our parents are friends and well you know how it is." The boy replied.

"It's alright and Tony is my adoptive son. Thanks for apologizing uh..." Gibbs replied.

"Bobby" Bobby replied.

"Thanks Bobby." Gibbs replied.

"Bye Gibbs and Tony and feel better Abby!" Bobby cried.

* * *

"Mouth wash? Mints? Feel better what's going on?" Gibbs asked after Bobby had left.

"Nothing... Never mind... Uh Tony needs you more than I do tonight. Reschedule?" Abby B. replied nervously before running from the building.

* * *

**A/N: I know poor Tony. As for Abby B. what's going on with her? What is she hiding? New chapter should be up tomorrow. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	19. News

It had been two weeks since the last time Gibbs had seen Abby Borin. He had pretty much given up on ever seeing her again. In a non work involved setting. He guessed that it was pretty stupid of him to think a relationship would actually work out for him. Especially now that he had to care for Tony. The hardest part of all this. Was seeing how it had affected Tony. The younger man had become withdrawn and even more insecure. Gibbs looked up at Tony who was sitting across from him at dinner one night.

"What's on your mind?" Gibbs asked.

"Did Abby B. leave. Cause I had an accident?" Tony asked.

"No Tony. I don't know what caused her to leave." Gibbs replied.

"It was cause I had an accident." Tony replied.

"If it was anybody's fault it was mine." Gibbs replied.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Gibbs replied.

"Will she be back?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Gibbs replied.

"I hope so." Tony replied.

"Me too Tony me too." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Later that night after Tony had gone to bed. Gibbs was alone in the basement. He sat on the floor in front of his work table and repeatedly picked up and dropped a small pile of sawdust he had made. He really needed to clean up in there. He hadn't given his house much TLC. Since the necessary remodeling before he brought Tony home. His conversation with Tony and dinner had hurt him in unimaginable ways. It wasn't Tony's accident that had run Abby B. off. It was his neglect. Tony had suffered unimaginable humiliation because he had been too busy worrying about his date to take his son to the bathroom. For a moment he considered trying to call Abby B. again. Except he had called her five times since that night and her phone always went straight to voice mail. The only clear explanation he saw was that she was pissed at him. Finally he gave in and dialed her number. As usual the call went straight to voice mail.

"Hello Abby? It's me Jethro. Look I don't know what went wrong on our date. Whatever it was I am so sorry. If you realized that you can't handle Tony I am sorry but is over. If this is because of me though I am sorry. Please call me back." Gibbs said.

* * *

Abby B. was lying in bed when she heard her phone ring. Looking at the screen she saw that it was Jethro calling for the umpteenth time since their date. She just couldn't talk to him not right now. A moment later her voice mail notification blared. She never thought she'd see the day that Leroy Jethro Gibbs mastered voice mail. Her heart dropped when she heard what Gibbs had said. Accusing her of being ashamed of Tony or mad at him. She could never be ashamed of Tony and it had nothing to do with Gibbs. Well it did have to do with him but it was her fault. How could she have been so stupid? Taking a deep breath she picked her phone back up and called Gibbs back.

"Gibbs"

"Jethro it's me Abby Borin."

"Finally calling back?"

"Please just hear me out."

"What's up?"

"Can you get somebody to take care of Tony tomorrow?"

"Look if you are ashamed of him."

"I am not ashamed of him. I just need to talk to you. Uh privately."

"Is noon good?"

"Sure"

"Great cause I have to take Tony to a birthday party to one of the people from the center at two."

"It won't take long."

* * *

Gibbs arranged for Jimmy and Breena to come over and watch Tony for a while. While he had his talk with Abby Borin. He had laid awake all night wondering what she could possibly want to talk about. She sounded really upset and a little scared on the phone. She had been throwing up at the theater. What if she was sick? He knew it was cruel but if she was and it was something that would eventually kill her. He would have to break-up with her. He couldn't put Tony through that.

"I have to go out for a while today so Jimmy and Breena will stay with you but I will be back in plenty of time to take you to Jamie's party." Gibbs explained as Tony and him ate breakfast.

"Where you goin?" Tony asked.

"I have to meet a friend." Gibbs replied.

"Who?" Tony questioned.

"Abby Borin" Gibbs replied.

"Are you stayin together?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Gibbs replied.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"She said she wanted to talk to me alone and I don't know what that means." Gibbs replied.

"Hope she's not mad." Tony replied.

"Me too." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs gave Jimmy and Breena directions to Jamie's house. Just in case he was unable to make it home in time to take Tony. Part of him wished that he had just brought Tony with him. He would make a good buffer if she was angry. Of course bringing Tony when he had promised to come alone could only hurt the situation. He just hoped that if she did end up breaking up with him. It would not hurt Tony too much. He had his heart-broken and been hurt by woman more times than he could count but he refused to put Tony through that. Senior had put Tony through enough cruel step-mothers for at least two lifetimes when he was growing up. He turned on to the street that Abby B lived on. He drove until he saw her blue challenger. He knew that it was the same year as the one Jack had given him but hers had been given to her by her mom. Not long after Jack had given him the yellow one actually. He closed his eyes and could practically see Tony jumping up and down point at the two cars saying that they made green. Abby B. had smiled and messed up his hair. Not two hours later she had left saying that she would reschedule. He parked his car on the street, climbed out and made his way to her doorstep. After a moment of hesitation he knocked on the door.

"Jethro?" Abby B. asked answering the door.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"Come in." Abby B. replied.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked once he was inside.

"I have news and you have to promise not to get mad." Abby B. replied.

"Depends what the news is.?" Gibbs replied.

"You need to promise that you won't get mad." Abby B. begged.

"I promise I won't get mad. Now what's the news?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm pregnant." Abby B. replied nervously.

* * *

**A/N: Gibbs is going to be a daddy again. How does he feel about this? New chapter should be up tomorrow. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	20. We Can Do This

Abby B. looked at Jethro. She wished that he wasn't so damn good at hiding his emotions. He had said that he wouldn't get mad but that was before he got the news. What if the news had hurt him? She knew how much he had missed Kelly. Of course her biggest concern. The thing that had made her run off after taking that first pregnancy test in that theater bathroom. After puking her guts out pretty much everywhere. What if he didn't want to be involved in the kids life because of Tony?

"Jethro?" Abby B. asked.

"You're what?" Gibbs asked.

"Pregnant" Abby B. replied.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

"I've peed on ten different sticks and had blood drawn by two different doctors ant they all say the same thing. Which is yes." Abby. B replied.

"OK are you sure it's mine?" Gibbs asked.

"Seeing as I haven't been with another man in eight years. Yeah it's yours." Abby. B. replied.

"Uh OK" Gibbs replied.

"Are you mad?" Abby B. asked.

"Not mad just surprised." Gibbs replied.

"Do you want to be involved in its life?" Abby B. asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Gibbs questioned.

"Because of Tony." Abby B. replied.

"Tony is a challenge and I have to choose him over most other people but I can still be there for our kid and you." Gibbs replied.

"Thank you." Abby B. replied.

* * *

Jimmy looked up from the book he had been reading. Breena was kneeling on the floor beside Tony. Helping him with a puzzle. He remembered Tony's comments at dinner. The night they told everybody that the baby had Down Syndrome. Everybody else had been so upset and Tony had just gone on and on about his friend. Everything was so simple for him. In a way Jimmy was jealous but he would never want to be in Tony's position. Because he saw how much he struggled. With the things that Jimmy took for granted. Simple things like being able to care for himself, dress properly, read and write. He just hoped that the son that he would be bringing home in a few months. Had the strength and happiness of Tony. Honestly if it weren't for Tony. Jimmy doubted that Breena and him would have known they had the ability to raise the child. If Gibbs could handle Tony. Who had gone from a healthy forty-year old to a two hundred pound six-year-old overnight. They could handle a child that had been disabled since before he was even born. Jimmy climbed off the couch and walked over to Breena and Tony.

"Are you OK Jimmy?" Breena asked.

"Oh yeah I was just thinking." Jimmy replied.

"Jimmy look we finished!" Tony cried.

"That is awesome Tony." Jimmy replied.

"He's the reason you know we can handle our baby isn't he?" Breena asked.

"Yes" Jimmy replied.

"Yeah me too." Breena replied.

"Thanks Tony." Jimmy said.

"For what?" Tony asked.

"For making me realize that it would be OK." Jimmy replied.

"Welcome" Tony replied.

* * *

Gibbs used the drive home as a chance to process the news he had just received. He had been married three times since Shannon and Kelly and each time he had the ability to have children. It just never happened. Jenny had wanted kids but she never got the chance. He learned from Ducky that her fertility was one of the first things to go. Thanks to whatever killed her. He had been told a hundred times but he always seemed to block it out. He thought that Tony was his second chance for fatherhood. Now he had a kid coming from Abby Borin. He was shocked and a little scared but most of all he was happy. He loved the idea of his weird little family. Abby B., their baby, Tony, and him. His only real concern was how Tony would handle a baby. Tony was harmless but he could be rough sometimes. He made a mental note to buy a baby doll to teach Tony how to treat a real baby. He turned into his driveway. Seconds later the door flung open and Tony came running out carrying Jamie's present. Tony swung the door open and climbed in the truck. Gibbs reached over and fastened his seat belt. Jimmy came out of the house and knocked on the driver's side window.

"What is it Palmer?" Gibbs asked opening the window.

"Sorry for not coming out sooner. I was returning a call and next thing I know Tony's in your truck." Jimmy replied.

"It's alright" Gibbs replied.

"Well Tony was on his best behavior. Breena and I helped him get ready and were actually just going to call and see if we needed to drive him." Jimmy explained.

"Thanks for watching him. What do I owe you?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing it was my pleasure." Jimmy replied.

"I have to give you something. Is thirty bucks fair? It was for three hours." Gibbs replied.

"I guess." Jimmy replied.

"Here you go kid and thanks again." Jimmy replied handing Jimmy the money.

"Gibbs this is sixty dollars. You said thirty." Jimmy replied.

"Thirty for you, thirty for Breena." Gibbs explained.

"Are you sure?" Jimmy asked.

"I insist." Gibbs replied.

"We're gonna be late." Tony moaned.

"Alright let's go." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Due to the fact that she was forty almost forty-one years old. She was considered high risk for miscarriage and complications. She and Gibbs had decided to wait until the third month before they started telling anyone. Abby B. had told her boss because her doctor had advised her to stay out of the field until after her maternity leave. However they did agree that it was OK to tell family. Abby B. had told her mom and Gibbs was allowed to tell Tony. After dinner that night Gibbs walked into Tony's room. He pushed the legos Tony was playing with aside and sat down across from his son.

"What is it Boss?" Tony asked.

"I have some news for you." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Remember how I went to Abby B's house today?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. What'd she want?" Tony asked.

"We are going to have a baby." Gibbs replied.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Yes isn't that exciting?" Gibbs asked.

"Guess so." Tony replied.

"Come on it will be fun to have a new baby." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

* * *

Tony waited until after Gibbs left before he started crying. Boss didn't need him anymore. He was going to have a new baby. One that wasn't broken and he was having it with Abby Borin. Somebody that he loved. This child wouldn't just be somebody else's garbage. He decided that the best thing he could do for Gibbs. Was just to leave and let him be happy with his real family. He pulled a pile of clothes out of his drawer and tossed them on to his bed. He tried to put them in his backpack but they wouldn't fit. Sighing with frustration he grabbed the duffel bag he had taken to Stillwater and shoved his clothes in there. It was a tight fit but he just made it fit. Even if the zipper only went halfway. He left his room, went downstairs, and scanned the first floor for Gibbs. Relieved that his Boss was still in the basement. He opened the door and took one last look at the house.

"Goodbye Gibbs." Tony whispered before turning away and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Gibbs unrolled the blue-prints Jack had given him many years ago. The one's he never thought he would use again. For himself anyway. He knew it was way too early to be building the crib but he was just so excited. At least if this didn't work out he could give it to the Palmer's. He couldn't figure out why but his gut had been churning all night. He thought he heard the front door open but told himself it was just his imagination. His head shot up when he heard the sound of squealing breaks. He was already running up the stairs when he heard a frantic pounding on the front door. He opened the door to find his neighbor Mrs. Merle standing on the other side shaking and completely drained of all color.

"Joan what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"He just ran in front of us. Dave tried to stop but it was too late." Joan replied.

For a moment Gibbs just stood on the porch confused. Until he was practically drug to the curb by Joan. It took everything he had not to lose everything he had eaten in the past year. When he saw what Joan was talking about. The doors to their car were wide open and Dave was kneeling in the street. Beside Tony who was unconscious in a pool of blood. He ran over to his son's side and checked for a pulse. He had one but it was very slow and extremely weak.

"Come on son. Don't leave me." Gibbs begged voice cracking.

* * *

**A/N: Will Tony survive? New chapter should be up this weekend please review and thanks for reading.**


	21. At The Hospital

Dave and Joan refused to leave Gibbs and Tony. Despite Gibbs insisting they go home and sit down and that he would send the police to them when they arrived. Tony still had not regained consciousness but he did stir a few times. In the old days before Tony's first accident. Gibbs would have probably taken off after speaking with the police and remained gone until he was informed that Tony was awake. Now however he had to be by his son's side through it all. Even when awake Tony was not considered competent to make his own decisions medically. Not with the level of mental deficiency's the first incident had caused. His main concern however was Tony waking up alone in the hospital. For the first day or two after he woke up after the attack. He would drift in and out of consciousness He woke up one time while Gibbs was getting something to eat and completely broke down. That was when the doctors first realized the injury had left him with the emotional stability of a small child. At first they were optimistic that if was temporary and that he only had amnesia but as he remained awake longer it became more and more obvious that Tony would never be the same. Gibbs remembered a lot of nights where he cried himself to sleep in the days following Tony's diagnosis.

"I'm so sorry Jethro." Joan sobbed.

"It's not your fault, I should have been watching him. I should have." Gibbs replied.

"It's not your fault. I was the one who was driving. It all happened so fast. He just darted in front of the car. I slammed on the brakes but still took him down." Dave replied.

"Dave it's OK. I know you would never intentionally hurt Tony." Gibbs assured.

* * *

The first thing Gibbs did when the police arrived was tell them that Dave and Joan were good people. That Dave had stayed with Tony and attended to him the best he could. While Joan had run and gotten him. He was relieved when the cops were kind and understanding to the Merle's. They were only about two years older than Gibbs but had taken him under their wing and became his parents after he lost Shannon and Kelly. Joan had ovarian tumors when she was a teenager and as a result was unable to have children of her own. They had tried to adopt not long after the girls died but with no luck. Finally ten years ago Joan's niece adopted her son to them. Tyler was nine years old now and had become Tony's best buddy besides the team. Gibbs learned that Ted had bullied him as well for having a hearing aid and glasses and for taking ballet classes instead of playing sports. Gibbs was glad he was on weekend trip. He could not imagine how horrible it would have been if Tyler had seen Tony get hit.

"Alright sir we need to speak with you now." One of the officers said.

"Of course." Gibbs replied.

"Where were you when Anthony was hit?" The officer questioned.

"I was doing woodworking in my basement. I go down there every night and work and Tony is always good and just stays in his room. He knows the rules that he isn't allowed to go outside at night without me or somebody else and during the day he has to tell me. At least I thought he did.' Gibbs explained.

"Is there anything in his life that could have caused him to run off? Any major changes?" The officer asked.

"My dad died recently and Tony and him were very close but we had talked about it and it had been a few weeks." Gibbs explained.

"Anything else?"The officer asked,

"My girlfriend is pregnant and I told Tony tonight. I thought he was OK. A little confused and maybe jealous but I didn't think he would... It's all just been so crazy lately." Gibbs replied.

"How old did you say Tony was mentally and emotionally?" The officer asked.

"Six" Gibbs replied.

"Fairly standard reaction for a kid his age. I don't think there's anything suspicious here. Go be with your son sir." The officer replied.

"Thank you," Gibbs replied.

* * *

Tony had already had one transfusion. When Gibbs arrived to the hospital and would more than likely require another one by the time the evening was over. Miraculously the only injuries to his head was losing a huge chunk of skin and a mild concussion. Of course with Tony's condition even a small blow to the head was serious. He had a lot of cuts and bruises several of which required stitches. The doctors were most concerned about the bleeding and the likelihood of internal bleeding. All and all he seemed to have gotten lucky. However Gibbs couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't telling him.

"I came as soon as I heard!" Abby B. cried running into the room.

"He's already had one blood transfusion." Gibbs replied.

"Oh Jethro." Abby B. replied.

"I was so happy about our baby now this." Gibbs replied.

"Me too. I just want us to be a family." Abby B. replied.

"I want this baby to know it's brother." Gibbs whispered.

"Where are the other's?" Abby B. asked.

"They should be on the way. The team caught a case. McGee and Bishop may not be able to be here long but Ducky, Abby, and Palmer should be here longer." Gibbs explained.

* * *

There was still no update on Tony by the time the rest of the team arrived. They were all pleasantly surprised to see Abby Borin. Gibbs almost never spoke about anything personal besides Tony. So his relationship with her was completely off their radars. He knew he would have to tell them soon. Better before he announced she was carrying his child than later. Tonight however was about Tony. Shortly after the team arrived. Abby B. jumped up and ran for the bathroom.

"What's wrong with her Boss?" McGee asked.

"Poor dear there are so many nasty illnesses going around." Ducky commented.

"Oh I hope she's not too sick." Abby S. added.

"She shouldn't be here if she's throwing up. It's not good for her or the patients." Bishop replied.

"Maybe it's something she ate." Jimmy added.

"Guys she's fine!" Gibbs growled.

"Why is she here anyway?" McGee asked.

"I called her." Gibbs replied.

"Oh" Everybody replied in unison.

* * *

McGee and Bishop were only able to stay about an hour before getting called back to the case. Vance had offered to give the case to another team but they declined. As far as they knew Tony would be fine. Abby S. would likely be needed back soon as well but she was able to stick around at least a little longer. Dave and Joan had stopped by to check on Tony but Tyler's trip was shorter than Gibbs thought and they needed to pick him up. Gibbs felt like he was going to lose it. He just wanted to jump up and scream. When at last Tony's doctor reentered the room.

"How is he Doc?" Gibbs demanded.

"I have good news and bad news." Dr. O'Brien replied.

"What?" Gibbs demanded.

"The good news is Tony shows no signs of internal bleeding. The bad news actually makes this accident a blessing in disguise." Dr. O'Brien explained.

"Get to the point Doc!" Gibbs barked.

"We found a golf ball sized tumor on Tony's kidney." Dr. O'Brien replied.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Relax I don't plan on giving Tony cancer. New chapter should be up Monday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	22. I'm Afraid

For the second time in twenty-four hours Gibbs was left speechless by simple word. Except the time it wasn't good it was bad, very bad. Once again Tony had one crisis lead to another. How would he handle it if Tony had cancer? How would Tony handle having cancer? Cancer meant extended hospital stays, injections, doctors, and hardest of all being separated from Gibbs. Tony must have been in pain for a long time. How did he not notice?

"Are you saying Tony has cancer?" Gibbs asked.

"No I am saying he has a tumor. You are lucky we had an open surgical slot in the morning. We will remove and send a sample off to the lab and with any luck it will be benign." Dr. O'Brien replied.

"When can I see him?" Gibbs asked.

"You can go in now actually. He's awake and asking for you but he is a little dazed." Dr. O'Brien replied.

"Should I tell him about the surgery?" Gibbs asked.

"You would be the best one to do so." Dr. O'Brien replied.

"Alright" Gibbs replied.

"Can he have more than one visitor?" Abby B. asked.

"Yes but because it is after visiting hours not until post surgery tomorrow." Dr. O'Brien replied.

* * *

Gibbs pulled himself together before entering Tony's room. He was struggling to figure out how to tell Tony that about his surgery. If he was scared to death. He could not imagine how scared Tony would be when he found out. He was relieved to find Tony in a relaxed state. Well relaxed for a hospitalized Tony. He was lying on the bed with his head turned away from the door. If it weren't for the IV and monitors. His whole body would be facing away from the door. Slowly Gibbs approached the bed and rested his hand on his son's shoulder. Slowly Tony turned his head and faced him.

"B...Boss?" Tony asked.

"Yeah Tony I'm here." Gibbs assured.

"I'm in the hospital." Tony replied.

"I know you are Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"You got hit by a car outside of my house." Gibbs explained.

"Home?" Tony asked.

"I don't know yet." Gibbs replied.

"Why hurt bad?" Tony asked.

"You aren't hurt bad but you are sick." Gibbs replied.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"You have tumor on your kidney and they have to remove it surgically." Gibbs replied.

"Don't want surgery." Tony whimpered.

"I am sorry Tony but you have to have surgery or you could get really sick and neither of us want that." Gibbs replied.

"Can you hold my hand?" Tony asked.

"Only doctors, nurses, and patients ate allowed in the operating room." Gibbs explained.

"Oh" Tony replied.

"I will be in your room waiting when you wake up though." Gibbs promised.

"What if baby needs you?" Tony asked.

"Tony the baby is still inside Abby B's tummy and won't be out for a few months and even when it is here. I will always be there for you when you need me. Just like I will be there for the baby if it needs me." Gibbs assured.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Of course and I will make sure to set aside plenty of time for just me and you." Gibbs assured.

"Good" Tony yawned.

* * *

Gibbs watched his son sleep. Every so often Tony would start tossing and turning and cry out. Gibbs would simply place his hand on his shoulder and say he was there and it was just a dream. Part of him wondered if this would be the last time he would watch him sleep. If by the next night Tony would be lying on a slab. He tried to shake those thoughts away. Telling himself that Dr. Put would be in the operating room and there would be an anesthesiologist who specialized in people with breathing disorders. There was still a chance things could go wrong but the hospital was taking every precaution to make sure Tony came through with flying colors. Of course even if he came through the surgery with no problem. There was still the chance that the tumor was cancerous. The odds of somebody with Tony's health problems beating cancer were pretty slim. He had come through the plague surprisingly well but it had weakened him and the head injury had only made things worse. His biggest fear was losing Tony right around when his baby was born. He wanted the baby to be an addition not a replacement. Not that the baby would even come close to replacing Tony. Nobody could ever replace Tony. Even his replacement on the team was just another Probie and McGee never even called himself the Senior Field Agent. He was still just plain old Agent McGee. With the exception of on his paycheck. Even after all these months his face would fall every time he saw those words stamped on the check. Everybody else saw Jasper as Tony's replacement and they would likely see the baby as that too. Gibbs shook his head again and reminded himself that not everybody died of cancer. Just everybody he knew that got it seemed to. All he could do was hope and pray that the tumor was benign and Tony would recover with no side effects.

"Hey Boss. Ducky sent me to take you home." McGee called.

"I was thinking of just staying the night though." Gibbs replied.

"Well at least come home to change and shower." McGee bargained.

"Oh alright." Gibbs sighed.

"I will drive you right back if that's still what you want. I just want you to be comfortable." McGee replied.

"I'm OK." Gibbs assured.

* * *

Gibbs didn't realize how tired he was until he was in McGee's car. He propped his arm on the door and rested his hand on the door. His eyelids started feel like they weighed a thousand pounds. The idea of sleeping at home in his own bed was looking better and better. He just felt terrible about leaving Tony alone.

"He'll be fine." McGee assured,

"How do you know?" Gibbs demanded.

"He'll probably be asleep the rest of the night." McGee assured.

"No I need to be with him." Gibbs barked.

"I will I promise." McGee assured.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied.

"He'll be fine." McGee asssured.

"He has a fucking tumor McGee!" Gibbs shouted.

"I know." McGee croaked. "I know."

* * *

**A/N: I hold my promise to not give Tony cancer. I just wanted to drag out Gibbs's emotions a bit. New chapter either tomorrow or Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	23. Surgery Day

Bright and early the next morning Gibbs returned to the hospital. Vance had given the team the morning off so they could offer moral support. Tony was still asleep when Gibbs arrived. At least he hadn't spent the whole night freaking out about his surgery. If only Gibbs could have been so lucky. He lay awake all night with his fears. What sleep he did get was plagued by nightmares of the doctor coming out and saying that Tony was dead. He made sure to get to the hospital with plenty of time to tell Tony he loved him one last time. Gibbs sat by Tony's bedside and waited for Dr. O'Brien to arrive and take Tony to pre-op. He was surprised to look down and see Tony looking up at him.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

"I'm right here Tony." Gibbs assured.

"Is it over?" Tony asked.

"No Tony they haven't done the operation yet." Gibbs explained.

"Don't make me do it." Tony begged.

"Tony I have to make you do it." Gibbs explained.

"It's gonna hurt!" Tony cried.

"It will hurt a lot more if you don't get the tumor removed." Gibbs explained.

"Don't wanna die." Tony whimpered.

"You won't die." Gibbs assured.

"Love you." Tony replied.

"I love you too, Tony." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Tony closed his eyes and wished that the thing inside him would go away. So he wouldn't have to have the surgery and most of all so Gibbs would stop being afraid. Boss was never afraid unless it was really bad and he was afraid now. So that meant that it had to be really bad. Maybe he deserved to be sick. He been bad, run out in the street, got hit, and now he sick. He hoped that the baby was better than he was. Gibbs deserved a good child that wasn't broken and knew to follow the rules.

"I deserve it." Tony said.

"Deserve what?" Gibbs asked.

"Being sick." Tony replied.

"Why would you think that?" Gibbs asked.

"I was bad." Tony replied.

"Tony you broke a big rule but you do not deserve to get sick because of it." Gibbs assured.

"Yes I do!" Tony cried.

"No Tony nobody deserves to get sick." Gibbs replied.

"I need ta die." Tony sobbed.

"Don't ever say that again. Everybody breaks the rules sometimes." Gibbs assured.

"Need ta die." Tony replied.

* * *

Gibbs sat hunched over in his seat. His last conversation with Tony weighing heavily on his mind. Right until the doctors came to take Tony away. He had said that he needed to die. What could possibly make him think that? He didn't want you don't deserve to die to be the last thing he said to his son. It was true but there were so many better things he should have told him. How much he loved him. How his smile and innocence made him feel ways he hadn't felt in years. Most importantly that he was the reason that Abby Borin and him were together. It was the way Gibbs treated Tony that made Abby B. finally realize that Gibbs is who she wanted. He sat up and looked around the room. Ducky was beside him, McGee and Abby S. were on the couch opposite him, and Bishop was by the door. The only people missing were Jimmy, Breena, and Abby Borin. Gibbs didn't know about the Palmer's but he had received a call from Abby B. saying that she was having really bad morning sickness that day and everything was making her sick.

"He said that he deserved to be sick and that he needed to die!" Gibbs blurted out.

"Who?" Ducky asked.

"Tony" Gibbs replied.

"Why ever would he think that?" Ducky questioned.

"Because he was bad." Gibbs replied.

"How was he bad?" McGee asked.

"When he ran in front of that car." Gibbs replied.

"Why would he think that?" Abby S. asked.

"I don't know. All I can figure is that he over heard somebody saying how lucky he was to get hit. Since that's how they found the tumor and he took it the wrong way." Gibbs explained.

"Poor Tony." Bishop commented.

"Did you talk to him?" Ducky asked.

"I tried to." Gibbs replied.

"You can explain it better after the operation." McGee assured.

"If he comes through the operation." Gibbs said to himself.

* * *

Tony had been in surgery for almost three hours and there was still no news. Bishop was now sitting beside Ducky. As Gibbs had been pacing back and forth for the past hour and a half. With the exception of a short trip to the cafeteria for coffee. The door slid open and Gibbs looked up hoping against hope that it was news on Tony. Despite it being the door to outside. As opposed to the door to the hallway. Instead it was Breena who entered the room.

"Hi everybody Jimmy woke up with a fever but he is praying for Tony." Breena explained.

"Oh dear is he alright?" Ducky asked.

"Fine it's just a cold but he didn't want to risk anyone including himself." Breena replied.

"I hope he feels better soon." Abby S. replied.

* * *

Another two hours passed and still there was no news. McGee finally had to tackle Gibbs to get him to sit down and relax a little. Ducky was now practically sitting on Gibbs just to get him to be still and relax. As terrified and upset as everybody was. They could not imagine how horrible it must be for Gibbs. There had always been a father-son bond between Gibbs and Tony. Ever since the accident though. It had been strengthened to the point where from time to time even those who knew them well. Forgot that they were not related by blood. If Gibbs lost his son they doubted that he would be able to carry on. Especially since Gibbs had lost his father less than a month before. At long last the door opened and Dr. O'Brien approached the group.

"How is he?" Gibbs demanded.

"I am sorry but there was a complication." Dr. O'Brien replied.

"What the hell do you mean complication?!" Gibbs demanded.

"The tumor was larger than we first thought and we had no choice but to remove the entire kidney." Dr. O'Brien explained.

"So Tony only has one kidney?" Gibbs demanded.

"Yes" Dr. O'Brien.

"Does he need a transplant?" Gibbs asked,

"No his other kidney is working just fine. However he will have to come back every few months to get his kidney function checked out." Dr. O'Brien explained.

"OK. Can I see him?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes you can." Dr. O'Brien replied.

* * *

**A/N: Of course Tony had to have complications but now he can start his recovery with Gibbs, his family, and friends by his side.**


	24. The Visitor

Gibbs had allowed each of the team time with Tony. Since they had to get to back to work. Tony was awake but still under the influence of the anesthesia and heavy pain killers he had been given. He was just sitting there dragging his finger up and down the rails of his bed and laughing. Gibbs remembered those beautiful moments where he thought that Tony's strange behavior was just the drugs and a short-term reaction from the coma. All to soon though they realized it wasn't. The Tony he had known and loved had died on that suspects porch and was replaced by a six-year-old who just looked like his former agent.

"Boooossss!" Tony called.

"What is it Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"I feel funny. heeelllpp!" Tony replied.

"It's just the medicine the doctors gave you." Gibbs assured.

"I don't liiike ittt." Tony replied.

"I know but you need it otherwise you would feel really bad." Gibbs explained.

"I go home toooniiigttt?" Tony asked.

"I am sorry but you have to stay in the hospital." Gibbs replied.

"Hoooww looonnngg?" Tony asked.

"I don't know yet I will talk to your doctor later." Gibbs replied.

"Hooopppee itttt'ssss soooonnn!" Tony replied.

"Me too Tony. Me too." Gibbs replied.

* * *

A nurse came in to get Tony cleaned up and changed. Since it would take a while Gibbs decided to go ahead and get some lunch. The nurse had promised to bring Tony some activity books to pass the time. He had his backpack but they thought he would appreciate something different. The last Gibbs had heard from Dr. O'Brien. Tony would be in the hospital at least a week. Yielding an infection or any other further complications. He tried to hide it but Gibbs was terrified of the idea of Tony only having one kidney.

"Agent Gibbs?" Dr. O'Brien asked.

"Dr. O'Brien?" Gibbs questioned.

"How's Tony holding up? Emotionally I mean?" Dr. O'Brien asked.

"He's not happy about having to stay in the hospital but he's doing alright." Gibbs explained.

"Well that's good. Well I have news for you." Dr. O'Brien replied.

"Good or bad?" Gibbs asked.

"Well I am not one hundred percent sure yet but so far it looks really good for the tumor being benign and even if it's not we got it all when we took the kidney out as you know." Dr. O'Brien replied.

"What if it is cancerous?" Gibbs asked.

"In that case we would do preventive chemo therapy. Which would luckily would most likely be out-patient. The really good news though is that even if this is cancer. His overall chances of survival and full recovery are great about eighty percent. Of course there is still that twenty percent chance he won't survive but we all know that Tony is a fighter." Dr. O'Brien explained.

"When can he go home?" Gibbs asked.

"It is going to be at least a week yielding complications." Dr. O'Brien replied.

"He's not going to like that." Gibbs replied.

"I know. Don't tell him this and don't get your hopes up but there is a chance that he will be sent home early but it is very slim." Dr. O'Brien replied.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied.

* * *

After eating a quick-lunch and walking around the grounds to clear his head. Gibbs returned to Tony's side. By now he was in the Tony on painkillers stage as McGee called it. Where he was in a deep sleep that he likely wouldn't wake from until that evening. Gibbs felt a pang of guilt for not being there earlier. Tony tended to throw-up before falling asleep when he was on drugs. At least the nurse was probably with him to comfort him. Gibbs sank into the chair by Tony's bed and closed his eyes. Tony wouldn't be awake anytime soon and he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. He figured that now would be the best time for him to sneak a short nap. Even if Tony woke up while he was asleep. He would be OK and if he needed Gibbs. Tony was not shy about waking him. He had been asleep for a little over two hours when he felt somebody shaking him awake. He opened his eyes and saw somebody he never thought that he would see again. A person he had called after Tony's first accident only to hear a long silence followed by a deep breath before the phone disconnected.

"Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"McGee called last night and told me that Tony was having a tumor removed and that I should come and see him." Ziva explained.

"I am glad that you came back." Gibbs replied.

"Just for a couple days. How is Tony?" Ziva asked.

"They ended up having to take the whole kidney but they are confident that the tumor was benign. Even if it is cancer he has really good chances of survival" Gibbs explained.

"Good" Ziva replied.

"Well I am glad to see you." Gibbs replied.

"I am glad to see you too Gibbs." Ziva replied.

"So how have you been?" Gibbs asked.

"I am engaged." Ziva replied.

"Congratulations Ziver! Who's the lucky guy" Gibbs cried pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks it is Adam. I heard that Jackson died not long ago. How is everything else?" Ziva asked.

"Good" Gibbs replied.

"I am glad. I am sorry that I didn't come for his funeral but I only found out the day before and I just couldn't get away. I did try though." Ziva explained.

"It is alright. I know you care." Gibbs assured.

"How did Tony take it?" Ziva asked.

"Not well he uh he was with my dad when he had his heart attack. They were alone. He is coming around though." Gibbs explained.

"Poor guy." Ziva commented.

"I am sure he will be happy to see you though." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah" Ziva whispered.

"Hey he may not have great memory of before the accident but the others talk about you so much that he knows and misses you." Gibbs explained.

"What are the chances of recovery?" Ziva asked.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"Like of Tony just getting better. Like that attack never happened and he is just you know normal again?" Ziva asked.

"I am sorry but there is too much damage. He may improve over time but he will never be the same again." Gibbs explained.

"Oh well uh I just remembered my friend has a thing and I need to... Israel. Tell him that I love him." Ziva replied nervously.

"ZIVER COME BACK!" Gibbs called.

* * *

**A/N: I have wanted to have Ziva's emotions about Tony's disability since I started this story. At first it was just going to be a flashback but I figured post surgery would be a good time for her to show up. New chapter will be up between Saturday and Monday. Please review and thank for reading.**


	25. Ziva

Gibbs hated to leave Tony but he was asleep and right now Ziva needed him. It hadn't occurred to him how hard this must be for her. She and Tony had been much more than partners after all. They had been best friends and seemed to have romantic feelings for each other. This is why he had rule twelve. It was bad enough for Ziva just liking Tony. If they had been involved when Tony was attacked and became how he is now. All his rules for his team were because he hated seeing his kids hurt. Every order he gave too. Maybe if he had ordered Tony to not get hit in the head with a baseball bat. Maybe everything would be OK. Too bad he didn't give Tony that order and too bad life didn't really work that way. He finally found Ziva crying in a supply closet.

"Ziver" Gibbs whispered.

"I thought he would get better. I mean it's Tony he always proves doctors wrong" Ziva sobbed.

"I did too Ziver." Gibbs replied.

"I love Adam and I am glad to be engaged to him but Tony was my true love and I want him back!" Ziva cried.

"That's why I have rule twelve. Because I don't want to see you guys get hurt." Gibbs explained.

"I know OK! I was so stupid!" Ziva cried.

"You weren't stupid. You were in love." Gibbs replied.

"At least Delilah is pretty much the same as before. Even if she can't walk anymore." Ziva sobbed.

"Tony may not be capable of being in a romantic relationship before. He can use all the friends he can get." Gibbs explained.

"I am sorry but I am not ready to see him yet. I am staying at the Comfort Suites down the road. If anybody wants to see me but I am not ready to visit Tony yet. I am in town for the next four days. If I find the strength before I leave I will come back but right now I just can't." Ziva explained.

"I understand Tony is hard to face even for those of us who have been there all along." Gibbs assured.

"McGee said he had the mind of a six-year-old. Why don't you at least treat him like a grown man?" Ziva asked.

"When he first woke up he behaved like a six-year-old and the doctors figured he just had amnesia or something but the scans showed his brain was damaged that badly. I guess his injuries gave him the childhood he never had. I am sure none of that makes sense but I don't know myself. We tried treating Tony as much like an adult as we could but it didn't work." Gibbs explained.

"I guess I understand." Ziva replied.

"You've just taken in a lot of information. You should probably get some rest. Do you need a ride back to her hotel?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure but what about Tony?" Ziva asked.

"He should be asleep the rest of the day." Gibbs replied.

"OK then. Oh yeah McGee also said that Tony likes Spider-Man." Ziva replied.

"He does." Gibbs replied.

"I got him a Spider-Man memory game. It's in my room. I thought it might help." Ziva replied.

"I am sure he will love that. I will pick it up when I drop you off." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs returned from visiting Ziva and placed Tony's new game beside his bed. Games like memory were perfect for the hospital. Not only were they calm and quiet but they also challenged Tony's mind and since he would be out of school for a while. It was up to Gibbs and his family to keep Tony's mind sharp and help him learn. Tony's room looked more like it belonged in pediatrics than the adult surgical ward. After witnessing numerous people be cruel to Tony for his state of mind. He was relieved that Bethesda was all private rooms. Of course for all the people who were cruel to Tony there were just as many who showered him with love.

"How is he?" Abby B. asked from the doorway.

"Sleeping" Gibbs replied.

"That's good Ducky told me about the surgery." Abby B. replied.

"Just a warning Tony has to make everything twice as complicated as it needs to be." Gibbs replied.

"I know." Abby B. replied.

"I hope our baby isn't as prone to trouble as Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Oh lord me too. I adore Tony but I cannot imagine having two trouble magnets running around and breaking bones on everything." Abby B. replied.

"Me either and my heart is older than yours." Gibbs replied.

"Don't you talk like that." Abby B. warned.

"Right sorry." Gibbs replied.

"You better be!" Abby B. teased.

"Enough about me are you feeling better?" Gibbs asked.

"A little I drove all the way here without puking so that's good." Abby B. replied.

"That's good." Gibbs replied.

"I know I cannot wait for this phase of pregnancy to be over." Abby B. replied.

"I can't wait until the baby is here and we are a family." Gibbs replied.

"We won't be traditional but who has a normal family these days?" Abby B. asked.

"Some people do but with DiNozzo even before the accident. Nothing was normal with him and he would be our son even before." Gibbs explained.

"I know." Abby B. replied.

* * *

Visiting hours had ended and Gibbs had left the hospital. Leaving Tony in the care of the doctors and nurses. Before he left. He had made sure that Tony had a tight grip on Jack Bear and that all the nurses had his phone number just in case Tony needed him. He parked his car in the driveway. Wondering how he would handle spending the night in an empty house. The whole time Tony had been living with him. He had been apart from him one night and that one night was hell on both of them. At least that night he had been with Abby S. and LJ Moore and Tony had been with McGee and Ducky. Now he was all alone and Tony was in the hospital. He was so lost in thought he didn't even notice the car parked on the street in front of his house. Until he was walking up the drive. He figured it was somebody visiting Joan and Dave and ignored it. He went to unlock the door only to find it was already unlocked. He didn't have time to be confused. Before he opened the door and found McGee sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss we need to talk." McGee replied nervously.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"There's something you need to know about the day of Tony's attack." McGee admitted.

* * *

**A/N: What has McGee been hiding? New chapter should be up Monday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	26. The Truth Comes Out

Gibbs was getting really sick of being taken aback by other people's words. He thought that after it happening three times in just as many days. That he would be used to it by now but he could never get used to it. He figured that at least having known and worked with McGee for nearly a decade. That he would at least be able to respond to him. Naturally that wasn't the case. He just stood there and stared at his agent. Trying to find at least semi appropriate words to ease the younger mans pain and confusion.

"What now?" Gibbs asked.

"The day of Tony's accident... something don't... know... you." McGee stammered.

"What don't I know about the day of Tony's accident?" Gibbs asked.

"It's all my fault! He's like he is because of me!" McGee cried.

"What do you mean? It was your fault?" Gibbs asked.

"He pushed me out-of-the-way." McGee replied.

"Explain" Gibbs replied.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_McGee sat with his legs propped up on his desk. Just enjoying the day break in the case. Brought on by Gibbs going on a coffee run. It had been nearly a week and because there were kids involved. There had been next to know down time. He looked over at Tony who was diligently working on the case. It wasn't that McGee didn't care. He was just so tired. Delilah was having a hard time coping and it was killing him to see her like that. He really just wanted to go home and get to sleep early. _

"_Legs down and back to work McGee!" Gibbs barked._

"_Right Boss sorry." McGee replied._

"_Gibbs! I found something!" Bishop called._

"_What?" Gibbs asked._

"_Dwayne Lucas, age 54 he knows the family of all the kids involved. He has been arrested three times for loitering near an elementary school." Bishop explained._

"_Let's check him up. What's his address?" Gibbs asked._

"_3217 Taconoma Drive." Bishop replied._

"_You heard her! DiNozzo! McGee bring Lucas back here!" Gibbs called._

"_On it Boss!" Tony cried._

"_Right" McGee replied._

_McGee was really beginning to regret not driving. Tony was the best driver out of the group besides him but today. It felt like he was going down the road at over a hundred miles an hour. In reality he was going just over the speed limit. He really wished that he had requested that Bishop or Gibbs go in his place. Except in the mood Gibbs was in if he asked for anything. He would get screamed at for wanting special treatment. Time like this even Tony didn't get preferential treatment._

"_Tony can you please slow down?" McGee asked._

"_If I go any slower the person behind me will kill me." Tony replied._

"_Fine" McGee replied._

"_Probie are you OK?" Tony asked._

"_NO!" McGee yelled._

"_What's wrong?" Tony asked._

"_Can you ever mind your own business?!" McGee demanded._

"_Sorry" Tony replied._

"_Just stop!" McGee demanded._

"_Federal Agents!" McGee called knocking on the door._

"_NCIS Open up!" Tony called._

"_What you feds want?" Lucas asked._

"_Do you know anything about the sexual assaults of Rosie Jones, Carla Pascal, and Deena Brinks?" Tony asked._

"_Why you wanna know?" Lucas asked._

"_Sir if you just come with us." McGee replied._

"_Of course. Hold on just a minute." Lucas replied._

_The following moments would stick with McGee for the rest of his life. Lucas closed the door behind him. Leaving the two agents on the porch. Lucas returned several seconds later swinging a baseball bat. McGee remembered the bat coming towards his head. He didn't even have time to react. The next thing he knew he was sprawled out on the porch in a daze. He pulled himself up and what was besides the bodies of his fallen co-workers. Was the most haunting thing he had ever seen. Tony was lying on the porch unmoving, blood pouring from his head. McGee called the ambulance and waited protectively by his injured partners side until help arrived. Every horrible word he had ever said to the man repeating over and over in his head._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

By the time McGee finished his story about the day of Tony's attack. He and Gibbs had made their way down to the basement. Gibbs bowed his head and stared at the ground for a few minutes. Trying to process what he had just heard. McGee had been really upset when he got to the hospital and he had been acting strangely since the whole thing had begun. Nobody really thought much of it though. They just chalked it up to him witnessing his partner get his head smashed with a baseball bat and consequently be reduced to a child. Just days after he had returned to work after his girlfriend was paralyzed in a terrorist attack. That he witnessed from the outside. Vance had arranged for him to meet with Dr. Cranston and Gibbs had given him a copy key to his house and both had told him to take as long as he needed. The others had been helpful as well. Abby had embraced him in a hug every time she saw him and Bishop made it to where he barely had to lift a finger at work and at home. Ducky brought him herbal teas and self-help and relaxation CD's and Jimmy had rushed over a several occasions to play video games at four in the morning until McGee was asleep. When he had finally processed the new. Gibbs raised his head and poured McGee a glass of his best bourbon.

"Breaking out the good stuff. So I guess you aren't mad." McGee observed.

"Actually I am kind of relieved." Gibbs replied.

"Relieved? Did you hit your head Boss?" McGee asked.

"No McGee I am fine. It's just after Tony was injured. I was shocked that he didn't have the sense to get out of the way in time. I mean Tony used his football skills and could dodge anyone. Thinking that he let somebody hit him with a bat and do that to him. It just didn't seem right." Gibbs explained.

"I couldn't get out of the way." McGee replied.

"You probably could have at least enough to protect yourself from severe injury or death but Tony would never forgiven himself. If anything had happened to you." Gibbs explained.

"So you don't hate me?" McGee asked.

"I will never hate you." Gibbs assured.

"What about the fact that Tony and I were fighting. Before his attack?" McGee asked.

"Just remember that every time you get mad at someone." Gibbs replied.

"I will Boss." McGee replied.

"Look Tony loves you and even if by some Miracle he had beaten the odds and come out of the attack just fine. He would have forgiven you." Gibbs explained.

"I just wish he could understand my apology." McGee sighed.

"Rule six never apologize. Just keep giving Tony your love and support and it will be even." Gibbs assured.

"Of course Boss." McGee replied gratefully.

* * *

**A/N: Well the truth about Tony's attack is out. At least Gibbs if forgiving of McGee and supportive. New chapter should be up Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading**


	27. So Far So Good

Once he entered Tony's room the next day. It was obvious to Gibbs that neither him nor Tony had a good night apart. Gibbs had already downed two cups of coffee and still wasn't fully awake. If he were doing anything else besides visiting Tony. There is no way that he would have driven in that condition. Tony rested his head on the small tray that contained his half eaten breakfast. It was painfully obvious that he was eventually so exhausted that he just fell over in the middle of his meal. For the sake of his son's health Gibbs prayed that Tony's release would come sooner rather than later. Tony's nurse Dawn came in the room and carefully set Tony back on his pillow before removing the tray.

"He didn't sleep well did he?" Gibbs questioned.

"Poor thing tossed and turned all night. We came close to calling you but we didn't want to freak you out by calling in the middle of the night." Dawn explained.

"I didn't sleep with either. Kept expecting Tony to call me or there to be that bad news call in the middle of the night." Gibbs explained.

"Well other than missing his dad, Tony is doing remarkably well. We are still planning on another four to six days in here but so far it looks like he will go home on time." Dawn explained.

"Great because I don't think either of us can stand being apart much longer." Gibbs replied.

"He's in the best hands if that makes you feel any better." Dawn offered.

"I know I just miss him and he misses me. Any idea when the biopsy results are going to be in?" Gibbs asked.

"Two to four days." Dawn replied.

"So if he has cancer will he have to stay longer?" Gibbs asked.

"We won't know that until he gets the results back but again. We are nearly positive that it is negative. At least not bad enough to where we will have to begin chemo immediately." Dawn explained.

"I just hope he's OK." Gibbs replied.

"We all do." Dawn assured.

"It is so great of you to take your son in after his mom died and he was left like this. In that tragic car accident. Especially after not seeing him since he was an infant." Dawn replied.

"Well you gotta do what you gotta do." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs settled in to spend most of the day alone with Tony. He could take off as long as he needed to care for Tony but the others had to work as normal unless Tony took a bad turn. Abby Borin had promised to come by later but she was on desk duty until her maternity leave began but for the most part Gibbs would be alone. Not that he minded. After a long night apart it was nice to just sit there and watch Tony sleep. Part of him wondered if Ziva would find the strength to come and see them. He couldn't really blame her for her feelings. His injuries had happened while she was away and facing him would mean destroying the illusion of Tony as the Tony she had known and loved. Part of him wished that he had stayed in Mexico. All those years ago and he was the one who could be allowed those delusions. Except then there would be nobody there to care for Tony. McGee, Abby, and Ziva (assuming she stuck around in that situation) didn't have the emotional capability to care for him, Ducky was too old to commit to something like that, Bishop didn't know Tony well enough at the time of the attack, and Jimmy and Leon had families of their own. If caring for his son six years later was why he came back so be it.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

"Morning sleepy head." Gibbs replied.

"Silly it's not morning!" Tony giggled.

"I know." Gibbs replied.

"Where you been?" Tony asked.

"I had to go home last night because the time when you're allowed to visit patients ended." Gibbs explained.

"Well I'm glad your back!" Tony cried.

"Me too I missed you but rules are rules." Gibbs replied.

"Abby B coming?!" Tony asked.

"Maybe later but she has to work today." Gibbs replied.

"When can I go back to school?" Tony asked.

"I will ask Dr. O'Brien next time I see him." Gibbs replied.

"Good!" Tony cried.

* * *

Ziva leaned against the wall of her hotel room. She was leaving tomorrow afternoon. So today was her last real chance to see Tony. If only she could bring herself to go to hospital. Why did she care so much that he would never be the same? McGee had made it pretty obvious when she spoke with him the night before she came out. So had Vance, Abby, and Ducky when she talked to them. Why couldn't she just accept him? She was with Adam now and she really did love him. Why couldn't she just go and make Tony see that she still cared. She was surprised to hear a knocking on her door. She stood up, walked over, and answered. Much to her surprise it was Abby Borin on the other side of the door.

"Abby Borin?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah I was on the way to visit Tony and thought I would stop by and see you." Abby B. replied.

"Oh well come on in." Ziva replied.

"Thanks" Abby B. replied.

"So what's been happening with you? McGee said that you and Gibbs were dating." Ziva asked.

"Yeah and we are doing great." Abby B. replied.

"That's good to hear." Ziva replied.

"I understand that you are leaving tomorrow." Abby B. commented.

"Yep around one." Ziva replied.

"Have you decided if you want to see Tony or not?" Abby B. asked.

"No" Ziva replied.

"Well if you want you can come with me. He can only have two visitors at a time but we can take turns." Abby B. offered.

"Oh no I..." Ziva replied nervously.

"You don't feel comfortable seeing him do you?" Abby B. asked.

"NO! I DON'T!" Ziva cried.

"Look if it helps a back when I was in the Coast Guard. I had this friend Andy we were close like you and Tony. We hooked up a couple of times. One day on a deployment he took a bullet to the head and ended up similar to Tony. Except he had seizures and other complications and he required twenty-four/seven care. So his parents had him put in a nursing home. Anyway I was like you I could not bring myself to go and see him. I always told myself there would be time and I had two years. Then one day I got a call that he had developed pneumonia and died in six-hour period. I regret not seeing him to this day." Abby B. explained.

"Are you saying Tony has pneumonia?" Ziva asked.

"No I am saying that I did exactly what you are doing and I missed my chance to see my friend alive again. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did." Abby explained.

"Abby will you take me to the hospital?" Ziva asked.

"Of course." Abby B. replied.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Ziva is seeing Tony! New chapter should be up between tomorrow and Friday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	28. Ziva and Tony

It took Ziva all she had to not jump out of the moving car and run. Even after Abby B's story and her pleading to visit her former partner. Seeing him would ruin everything and bring back the horrible thought she had when she first heard the news. If she had stayed would this have happened in the first place? If she could she would go back in time and go with McGee instead. She would be the one who was brain-damaged. As Abby had asked years ago. Why is it always Tony? She wouldn't wish that kind of injury on Gibbs, McGee, or even Bishop but Tony didn't he deserve a normal life most of all. It should be her and everybody else should be normal and healthy.

"I know this is hard but you need to do it." Abby B. replied.

"What if he doesn't recognize me?" Ziva asked.

"Gibbs shows him pictures of all the people who left his life before the accident. So that he can remember them." Abby B. explained.

"I never saw Gibbs as the care taker type but he seems to do really well with Tony." Ziva replied.

"He is amazing with him." Abby B. replied.

* * *

Tony was being cleaned-up and changed. So Gibbs took the opportunity to make a coffee and lunch run. Lunch at four in the afternoon after eating breakfast at six in the morning. Didn't seem logical unless you had plans to eat dinner at nine at night. His life had lost any sense of a personal schedule when Tony moved in with him. Everything became Tony's schedule His world revolved around Tony. After drinking one cup of coffee in the cafeteria and bringing one for the road and wolfing down a hospital burger. He headed back to his son's room. Hoping the whole way that his son would be ready for visitors again. It was nice to see Abby B. outside Tony's room when he returned.

"Is he ready for visitors yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah but there is somebody in with him now." Abby B. replied.

"Really who?" Gibbs asked.

"Ziva" Abby B. replied.

"Really?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah she was really stressing but I convinced her." Abby B. replied.

"You tell her about your friend?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Abby B. replied.

"Good I wanted to talk to her but things have been weird since she left." Gibbs replied.

"Anytime she is family too." Abby B. replied.

"Even though she had pretty much made a clean break from us before?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Abby B. replied.

"I hope this goes well for Ziver's sake." Gibbs commented.

"It sounds OK anyway." Abby said.

"You want to go in after she is done?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't you want to see him?" Abby B. asked.

"I've been with him all day and Ducky says that we need to spend more time apart." Gibbs explained.

"If you are sure." Abby B. replied.

"Go ahead Tony would love to see you." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Ziva's eyes darted towards the door of Tony's room. If it weren't for the fact that Abby B. was standing outside. More than likely barricading the door. She would take off and run. She shifted her eyes to the window. Six stories wasn't that high of a drop. She would be hurt but it probably wouldn't kill her. Maybe it would make her like Tony. No from that high if she fell on her head she would be dead. Who was she kidding it wasn't worth it to jump. Besides what would Adam think? More importantly how wrong would it be to jump out of the hospital room of her broken co-worker. At least Tony was asleep now and couldn't make things painful for her. She was on her way out the door. Planning on telling Abby B. that she wanted to let Tony sleep. When there was a movement on the bed. Tony was awake.

"Who's there?" Tony asked.

"It's me Ziva." Ziva replied.

"Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Do you remember me?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah Boss shows me pictures!" Tony cried.

"Oh do you remember when we were partners?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah! From the pictures!" Tony cried.

"I am glad you remember me because I have really missed you." Ziva replied.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Yeah we had a lot of fun when I lived here." Ziva replied.

"Why'd you leave than?" Tony asked.

"That is a really long story. I just really missed my old friends." Ziva explained.

"Oh well are you happy now?" Tony asked.

"I am engaged and I am very happy." Ziva replied.

"Good cause everybody needs to be happy." Tony replied.

"That's right." Ziva replied.

"Guess what?" Tony asked.

"What?" Ziva questioned.

"McGee's getting married!" Tony cried.

"To Delilah?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah!" Tony cried.

"Well that's good. I am glad that she is doing so well. Her accident was so sad." Ziva replied.

"Yeah but she's OK and Probie is happy." Tony replied.

"What about Abby?" Ziva asked.

"She's dating a man named Trent." Tony replied.

"Will they get married?" Ziva asked.

"Abby S. says probably not." Tony replied.

"What about Vance?" Ziva asked.

"He's doing good. Kayla's learning to drive and Jared made the travel soccer team." Tony explained.

"That's awesome." Ziva replied.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"What about Ducky?" Ziva asked.

"He almost retired but is staying instead." Tony replied.

"Oh well I am glad that he is staying at NCIS. He really loves what he does." Ziva replied.

"He is awesome and gives people answers." Tony replied.

"What about Jimmy and Breena?" Ziva asked.

"They're having a baby but it's not coming from Breena's tummy. It's coming from a stranger. Who doesn't want a baby." Tony explained.

"Oh they are adopting. How is it going?" Ziva asked.

"Good! They already have a baby well they will soon." Tony exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Are they real excited?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah but the baby has Down Syndrome." Tony explained.

"Oh that's too bad." Ziva commented.

"No it's OK! My friend Nate has it and he is really fun." Tony assured.

"I am glad that you are so understanding? How do Jimmy and Breena feel about the baby having Down Syndrome?" Ziva asked.

"They are just happy to be having a baby." Tony replied.

"Good they will be excellent parents and the child is lucky to have such loving and accepting parents as Jimmy and Breena." Ziva replied.

"They are the best!" Tony cried.

"What about Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"He and Abby B. are in love!" Tony cried,

"That is great. Gibbs really deserves to be happy." Ziva replied.

"Guess what else?" Tony asked.

"What?" Ziva questioned.

"They're having a baby! But it's still early so I'm not supposed to tell!" Tony replied.

"Oh well I will keep the secret until Gibbs is ready to tell." Ziva promised.

"Thanks. Well I gotta eat soon." Tony replied.

"I should probably let Abby B. and Gibbs see you anyway." Ziva replied.

"Bye Ziva come back soon!" Tony cried.

"I'll try." Ziva replied before opening the door and leaving the room.

"Good" Tony whispered. Gibbs said he liked her and maybe before he did but now love didn't make sense to him. He was just glad to have a friend.

* * *

**A/N: The meeting with Tony and Ziva was a huge success. I am sure I confused a lot of you with Tony's nurse saying that Tony was in a car accident and the son Gibbs hadn't seen since he was a baby. Don't worry I will explain myself in the next chapter. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	29. How We Protect Tony

Gibbs felt a certain degree of relief knowing that Ziva had finally seen Tony. She was the last of the people he had known and been close to before the accident to see him. Based on what Abby B. had said and what he had heard it went pretty well. Of course she had sworn Abby B. to secrecy. So anything Ziva told her would never be known. All she had said was that Ziva was glad to see Tony. Now that he knew that his team was doing well and Tony was hopefully on the road to recovery. He could finally take a deep breath and relax. Something he had hardly done since before he got the call about Tony's attack. Of course in caring for Tony he knew that relaxation was something he needed to appreciate. After visiting hours had ended. He returned to his basement and surveyed all the baby supply blue-prints. He had so long ago hidden away. He heard his front door close and his heard dropped. What if this was another crisis? The stairs of his basement creaked and he looked up to see somebody he rarely saw in his basement.

"What are you doing in here Tobias?" Gibbs asked.

"I was heard that Tony was in the hospital." Fornell replied.

"Kidney tumor hopefully not cancerous." Gibbs grunted.

"I thought I'd pop by and visit him after work." Fornell replied.

"Didn't see you." Gibbs replied.

"Couldn't get his room number. The only Tony they had was a Tony Gibbs." Fornell explained.

"Oh" Gibbs replied.

"The weird part the last known record of DiNutso being there was a severe case of food poisoning on December 23rd 2013. I could swear he took a bat to the head on January 21st 2014. For which he spent a month a Bethesda." Fornell explained.

"Short or long answer?" Gibbs asked.

"Short first long if I need it." Fornell replied.

"Tony DiNozzo supposedly succumbed to his injuries he received on that date." Gibbs explained.

"Long explanation!" Fornell demanded.

"Naturally we were worried about Tony's enemies taking advantage of his new-found weakness. So we put our heads together and came up with the solution to make it seem as though Tony had died from his injuries. Of course Tony was still alive. So we came up with the son I had in high school. Tony Gibbs who had been raised by his mother and I hadn't seen since he was an infant. According to our story Tony Gibbs happened to have been involved in a car accident while going to help his mom pick up a tree at the Stillwater Garden Center. His mother was killed and Tony was left with brain damage after spending eleven days in a coma. With no other living relatives Tony was placed into my care upon release from the hospital." Gibbs explained.

"Don't you think people could look into that?" Fornell asked.

"Fake birth certificate, high school and college diplomas, driver's licenses and other ID's" Gibbs explained.

"You are one hell of a guy Jethro." Fornell laughed.

"Thanks. How are Diane and Emily?" Gibbs asked.

"Emily just got her permit and Diane and I are trying to expand our family." Fornell replied.

"Oh tell Emily congrats and how is the baby Fornell project going?" Gibbs questioned.

"Actually we can't do it on our own and need your help..." Fornell replied.

"I am not giving you my sperm." Gibbs hissed.

"I am fine but Diane is in menopause. So I was hoping you could talk that Palmer kid into giving us help with the adoption process." Fornell replied.

"Could've led with that. I'll talk to Jimmy tomorrow." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks Jethro. Though if I did need boys I'd ask you. DiNutso always talked about you like you were the perfect human specimen and too I see you have no trouble conceiving. Congrats." Fornell replied.

"Uh thank you." Gibbs replied.

* * *

After spending close to two hours with Tony. Ziva was feeling much better. She didn't know why it was always so hard for her to visit people in the hospital. Maybe it went back to seeing her mom after she was attacked on the street. When she was just seven years old. How her dad cried, Ari was like a zombie and three-year old Talia screamed. She was too small to understand what was happening. She just hated that she had been woken from her nap. In a way she was glad that Eli, Ari, and Talia had all died instantly. After Gibbs got blown up and when she heard about Tony. The idea of seeing them made her physically ill. At least Gibbs got back to normal after his incident. Though even with his disability Tony was still Tony somehow. Still the loving and jovial man she had worked with for all those years. Even if he now truly was a man-child. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to the hospital the next day but she had seen Tony and Gibbs was pretty sure that he would be OK. She packed her bags that night and arranged for a nine am wake up call. That would give her an hour and a half to see Tony before she had to get back to the airport. She climbed in the bed and picked the book she had been reading up off the night stand. She was just about to go to bed. When her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"How did it go?"

"I think it went pretty well. How are things back in Israel?"

"Alright I miss you though."

"I'll be back tomorrow."

"I can't wait. I have a surprise for you."

"Really what is it?"

"Would it be a surprise if I told you."

"I guess not."

"Oh I forgot to ask. Does Tony have cancer?"

"The biopsy won't be back for another couple of days."

"Oh well I hope they are negative."

"Why would you want that?!"

"Z negative means he doesn't have cancer."

"Oh yeah I get mixed up and don't call me Z."

"Sorry well I love you. Now get some sleep."

"Love you too and have a good day."

* * *

**A/N: So Tony Gibbs was created to protect Tony DiNozzo from his enemies. I could actually see the last part of Gibbs and Fornell's conversation happening. New chapter should be up in the next couple days. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	30. Negative

Two days post op and Tony was doing great. Physically anyway on the emotional end he was a wreck. He had such severe separation anxiety from Gibbs especially at night. That he would just lie awake and cry for his boss. Then during the day when Gibbs could see him. He would be so exhausted that he would sleep most of the time. It had only been two days but for Tony and Gibbs it was enough. When he saw the bags that had formed under his son's eyes and how pale he was. He just wanted to grab his boy and run home. Except he needed the medicine's and sterility of the hospital a little longer.

"Good morning Agent Gibbs." Dawn greeted.

"Morning Dawn." Gibbs replied.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Dawn asked.

"A little better than yesterday. I talked with a couple of old friends and my girlfriend spent the night with me last night." Gibbs explained.

"That blond girl who came by the first couple of days? The older one?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah Abby Borin. I love her." Gibbs replied,

"Well that's good. I wish I could say that Tony was as happy but the poor guy is just so stressed." Dawn explained.

"I know it breaks my heart. I wish there was something I could do." Gibbs sighed.

"Don't beat yourself up with Tony's problems this is perfectly normal." Dawn assured.

"At least I can be here all day." Gibbs replied.

"That is very lucky. Oh I have good news for you." Dawn replied.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony's test results are in. Dr. O'Brien is with another patient right now but he will be in soon to talk with you." Dawn replied.

"I hope this is good news." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs found little comfort from his conversation with Dawn. She meant well but it didn't help knowing what he already knew. What he had been told probably fifty times since receiving Tony's diagnosis. Tony was mentally a child and had the separation issues of a small child. Why couldn't somebody just tell him something anything at all that would help him relax. Twenty minutes after his talk with Dawn Dr. O'Brien finally arrived. With Tony's test results.

"Dr. O'Brien" Gibbs greeted.

"Good morning Agent Gibbs." Dr. O'Brien replied.

"Scuttle Butt is you have Tony's test results." Gibbs said.

"I do." Dr. O'Brien.

"And they are?" Gibbs questioned.

"Just as we predicted the results are negative. Tony is going to be just fine and should be released by Saturday." Dr. O'Brien explained.

"That is great." Gibbs replied fighting off tears.

"Agent Gibbs are you alright?" Dr. O'Brien asked.

"I am fine. This is perfect. I am so glad he is OK." Gibbs replied.

"He is very lucky." Dr. O'Brien replied.

"Thank you so much doctor." Gibbs replied.

"Just doing my job." Dr. O'Brien replied.

"I know but I am just so grateful to you for saving my boy." Gibbs explained.

"I didn't save him that was the surgeons and the team in the ER when he first arrived. I just do the basic stuff." Dr. O'Brien informed him.

"Well thank you for being so patient with Tony." Gibbs offered.

"He is a challenge but he is such a sweet guy. It is no problem at all." Dr. O'Brien replied.

"Tony always was charming." Gibbs sighed.

"That's what I thought. Do you have any other questions?" Dr. O'Brien asked.

"I don't thinks so." Gibbs replied.

"Very well you have my pager number if any come up or Tony needs me for whatever reason." Dr. O'Brien replied.

"Thank you so much doctor." Gibbs replied.

* * *

That afternoon Gibbs sat around a cafeteria table with his team. It was nice that Tony was bathed in the evening. So when the team came they wouldn't be kicking Gibbs out. It had been discovered pretty quickly during Tony's first hospitalization that throwing Gibbs out was a disaster. Typically it took an hour to get Tony's whole body cleaned and to change him into a new hospital gown and they started at five-thirty. So when the team arrived at six that evening. There was a half an hour to kill before they were able to visit their friend. Gibbs, Bishop, McGee, and Abby were all eating their dinner in the hospital. Ducky had sworn off hospital food after his heart attack. Even though the food at Bethesda was far better than what he got in Florida and Breena was preparing a supper for Jimmy at home.

"Did Tony do better last night?" Abby asked.

"No" Gibbs sighed.

"That's too bad." Bishop replied.

"Have you thought about asking to stay with him over night?" McGee asked.

"No Timothy, Anthony needs to learn to be apart from Jethro." Ducky explained.

"Oh but Ducky he is so stressed." Abby whined.

"She's right I don't know what else to do." Gibbs sighed.

"When I was five I fell off my bike and scrapped my knee. I wasn't really supposed to be riding it at the time so I never told my parents. Since I didn't know how to treat it myself I ended up with a staph infection. Which I also kept from my parents. Until I spiked a hundred and five degree fever and was rushed to the hospital. Turns out it went systemic." Jimmy explained.

"And this is important to Tony's situation because?" Gibbs questioned.

"I had to stay in the hospital for a really long time and the first couple nights I couldn't even see anybody besides the doctors and nurses treating me or have any of my stuff. I needed a totally sterile environment. Luckily those days I was so out of it I didn't know what was going on but when I was a little better and allowed to see my parents and Clark again. I did great that day but that night I screamed and cried myself sick. Luckily for me my dad came up with a great idea. He brought me pictures of himself, my mom, Clark, and my dog and a tape recorder of him singing my favorite lullaby, my mom reading to me, Clark telling jokes he could always make me laugh, and even my dog barking." Jimmy explained.

"That story only means anything if it helped." Gibbs growled.

"It helped a lot! So much that I took the pictures and recording with me every time I was away from home." Jimmy explained.

"Thanks Palmer that may actually work." Gibbs replied.

"No problem." Jimmy replied smiling.

"McGee can I get my voice on Tony's iThingy?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I installed a voice recorder app when I was first setting it up and everything. So as soon as you are ready I can help you with your message." McGee explained.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied.

"Well like you said anything for Tony." McGee replied.

* * *

**A/N: I kept my promise and kept Tony cancer free. With any luck Jimmy's idea will be wild success and Tony will be happier. New chapter should be up Monday please review and thanks for reading.**


	31. Relief

Abby B. stayed with Gibbs again that night. Even though they both adored Tony and it was under sad circumstances. Both greatly appreciated the break. Before they knew it they would be parents and there would be very few free nights for eighteen years. Even less considering they had Tony for the rest of his or their lives. Abby B. rested his head on Gibbs's bare chest. Her doctor told her that it was safe to have sex as long as she didn't do anything too wild. Gibbs had been very gentle and kept checking to be sure that he wasn't hurting her.

"Sorry I couldn't get by to see Tony today. I went home to change and ended up falling asleep for two hours." Abby B. apologized.

"That's alright you need your rest." Gibbs assured.

"How is he doing?" Abby B. asked.

"He is recovering nicely but the separation anxiety is really worrying the doctors." Gibbs explained.

"Poor guy I hope he does better tonight." Abby B. replied.

"Me too Jimmy suggested this thing that helped him when he was hospitalized when he was little. It helped him a lot. With any luck it will do the same for Tony." Gibbs explained.

"What was it?" Abby B. asked.

"Leaving a picture of myself and a recording of my voice." Gibbs explained.

"That is a great idea." Abby B. replied.

"I hope so." Gibbs replied.

"You are so negative." Abby B. teased.

"What if it doesn't work? What if it makes things worse?" Gibbs questioned.

"Don't worry about it." Abby B. replied.

* * *

Tony sat up in his hospital bed. Sobs racked his body. He hated that Gibbs could not be with him at night anymore. What if Gibbs was lying and he never got to go home and sleep in his own bed. What if Abby B's baby really was replacing him? How could he have been so stupid? He should have fought more when Gibbs left. Maybe then he would have buckled and brought him home just like he did when Gibbs was in Stillwater after Jack died. How would he cope spending the rest of his life in the hospital? Especially since he doubted that Gibbs would visit at all once his new baby was born. Babies were little and cute. Babies were supposed to go to the bathroom in their pants, cry all the time, and be messy. He was just a broken man. The door to his room opened and his night nurse Becky walked in.

"Awe Tony what's wrong?" Becky asked.

"I miss Gibbs!" Tony cried.

"Don't you remember what Gibbs left you?" Becky asked.

"N...No what is it?" Tony asked.

"Here you go." Becky replied picking the iPad and photo album off the bedside table.

"No Probie bought me the iPad and I've never seen the book before." Tony argued.

"Why don't you press this?" Becky asked.

"O...OK." Tony stammered pressing the button.

* * *

"_Hi Tony I wish I could be with you. I miss you like crazy. Abby B. misses you too but she can't be here tonight. I guess she isn't feeling well. We both love you so much though." _

"_Hi Tony it's true he really does miss you. I helped Gibbs make this recording. He loves you a bunch but he does not love technology."_

"_McGee!"_

"_Hi Tony! It's Abby Scuito! I am so glad that you are recovering well! You will be back with Gibbs before you know it! We have a surprise for you when you get home! You are going to love it sooo much!"_

"_Hello Anthony. I hope I am as interesting as Abby. Well as Jethro already told you your test results are negative. Which means that you do not have cancer and you are going to be at home and back to normal in just a few days. I know that Jethro is going crazy to tuck you in at night and have you across the hall from him." _

"_Hi Tony! I have to make this quick. No offense but I told Breena that I would be home at seven. Anyway that's not important. I know you are having a hard time and I hope this helps. It helped me when I was in the hospital when I was little and if I am being honest. When I got sick last year and had to be in the hospital for two days. I had Breena record her voice for me and I don't think I would have been OK otherwise. Anyway that's not important. I am glad you are doing well and can go home soon. Gibbs almost cried yesterday when he had to leave." _

"_He's right they all are. Well we have to go but we love you and sleep well. I want to talk to you tomorrow and so does Abby B. good night son. We all love you."_

* * *

"Is this true?" Tony asked once the recording was finished.

"Of course it is. Now how about you open the photo album?" Becky replied.

"Huh! Gibbs! Probie! The Abby's! Ziva! Ducky! Jimmy and Breena! Even Vance! All my favorites!" Tony cried,.

"I know. See they all love you so much. Don't ever forget that." Becky assured.

"OK" Tony replied.

"Do you think you can sleep now?" Becky asked.

"I thinks so." Tony replied.

"That's what I like to hear." Becky replied.

"Night" Tony yawned.

"Good night Tony." Becky replied.

* * *

Gibbs sat up in bed. A feeling of relief had suddenly washed over him. It was like he knew that Tony was feeling better. He just hoped that it would last until Saturday. The more relaxed Tony stayed. The less likely he were to have complications. Which meant that he would be able to go home on time. Even with the help from Jimmy. Everybody would be so much happier when Tony was home. Abby B. would move in with them. Once everything had settled down a little bit.

"Jethro are you OK?" Abby B. asked.

"Yeah I am fine." Gibbs replied.

"You know that he is OK don't you?" Abby B. asked.

"Yeah I do." Gibbs replied.

"I told you so." Abby B. replied.

"I am glad you are as good as I am." Gibbs replied.

* * *

**A/N: Tony is doing better depending on inspiration the next chapter may involve Tony being out of the hospital. I should update Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	32. The Last Day

It was finally Friday. Which meant that ideally Tony would be released from the hospital the next day. He had greatly improved emotionally since Jimmy's suggestion and his physical recovery was coming along great. He just had to pass one final evaluation from Dr. O'Brien the next morning and he would be home by the next afternoon. Tony had just finished eating his lunch and was starting to fall asleep watching cartoons. When the phone in Tony's room started to ring. Gibbs reached over and picked the phone from its cradle.

"Hello?"

"Hi Boss."

"Everything alright McGee?"

"It's fine but wait are you at Bethesda?"

"Who's hurt?"

"Nobody I told Delilah I would pick her up from Psychical Therapy at two but I completely forgot I have a meeting with Vance at two fifteen. Could you pick her up she is in building D right beside the outpatient surgical center. I mean I understand if you don't want to leave Tony that long. I can send Bishop or Jimmy to get her."

"No I can do it. Where should I take her?"

"My apartment. She is fine alone just make sure that she gets in OK."

"Of course"

"Thanks Boss"

* * *

Before leaving to get Delilah. Gibbs made sure that Tony and the on duty nurses knew where he would be. He arrived at exactly two o'clock but Delilah was not ready to go yet. While he waited he sat in one of the chairs and surveyed the pamphlets lying in front of him on the table. His eyes landed on the one labeled "Lives Changed In An Instant". He leaned over and picked it up. It was about how the lives of not only the victim but also the person left to care for them. Were changed in the instant the accident occurred. He remembered seeing a similar pamphlet on the coffee table at McGee's apartment. As he placed the pamphlet beside him on the chair. His mind flashed back to the phone call that changed his whole life.

* * *

Flashback

_Gibbs was sitting at his desk waiting for the boys to get back. He was starting to get concerned. They had only been gone a little over an hour. Thirty minutes of which was consumed by the drive to Lucas's house but for some reason his gut was churning. He just knew that one of his boys was in trouble. When his cellphone rang he knew right away that it was bad news. _

"_Gibbs!"_

"_B...Boss?"_

"_What's wrong McGee?"_

"_It's Tony." _

"_Dammit how bad?"_

"_Lucas hit him with a baseball bat."_

"_Please tell me your just calling to ask if it's OK to submit the footage to America's Funniest Home Videos?"_

"_No Boss he hit him in the head."_

"_Did you call 911?"_

"_They are loading him into the ambulance for Bethesda as we speak."_

"_How is he?"_

"_He is unconscious and unresponsive."_

"_How are you?" _

"_To be honest I feel sick."_

"_Take it easy. I will get everybody to Bethesda." _

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Gibbs are you OK? Is Timmy OK?" Delilah asked rolling over to the waiting area.

"He is fine. He just forgot about a meeting with Vance and since I was here seeing Tony anyway. He called an asked me to pick you up." Gibbs explained.

"How is Tony?" Delilah asked.

"He is doing well. He is set to be sent home tomorrow." Gibbs replied.

"Good if you don't mind lifting me in and out of your truck a couple extra times I would like to see him." Delilah replied.

"I don't have a problem with that." Gibbs assured.

"Great I haven't seen him since that day Tim watched him while you were at that meeting with the SecNav. I had just been released from the rehab hospital and had my first outpatient PT session. Tim brought him along to pick me up. He had everybody in the place laughing." Delilah explained.

"I never heard that story." Gibbs replied.

"Tim was worried you'd be mad since Tony gets so upset in hospitals but he was OK." Delilah replied.

"Well I would have been OK." Gibbs assured.

* * *

Surprisingly it wasn't too hard getting Delilah in and out of his truck. She was light as a feather compared to Tony. Of course she was only five four and had better upper body strength than Tony had in the days after his accident. When they arrived at the main hospital. Gibbs made Delilah wait outside Tony's room. While he explained to him that Delilah was coming in to see him.

"Hi Tony." Delilah greeted.

"Hi Delilah!" Tony cried.

"How are you feeling today Tony?" Delilah asked.

"Good! Gibbs says I may getta go home tomorrow!" Tony cried.

"I know it's very exciting." Delilah replied.

"Yeah! Yeah! How are you Delilah?" Tony asked.

"I am good. Really tired cause I just came from Physical Therapy." Delilah explained.

"Is it hard?" Tony asked.

"Is what hard?" Delilah questioned.

"Having physical therapy?" Tony asked.

"Yes but it is very rewarding. I am already back at work part-time and Tim and I are starting to plan our wedding. Plus it is nice to be able to take care of myself again." Delilah explained.

"Oh it was hard for me and I didn't need as much as you." Tony sighed.

"I bet it's nice to get to move around yourself again. I miss being able to walk." Delilah explained.

"Sorry I made you feel bad." Tony sighed.

"It's alright I need to stop feeling sorry for myself. I am lucky to be alive and you are too. Tim was really upset when we didn't know if you would wake up or not." Delilah explained.

"I don't remember it but Gibbs said he felt the same way with you." Tony replied.

"We are both lucky to have Tim looking out for us." Delilah replied.

"Yeah Gibbs too!" Tony cried.

"Gibbs too." Delilah added.

"I am lucky because I have Gibbs and Abby B.! They are like my mom and dad." Tony replied.

"I have not gotten to meet Abby B. yet but she sounds like a really cool lady." Delilah replied.

"She is and she makes Gibbs really happy." Tony replied.

"Well that is awesome." Delilah replied.

"Is Timmy coming later?" Tony asked.

"I don't know I can call and ask when I get home. I should probably be going. My sister is going to call me soon." Delilah replied.

"By Delilah!" Tony cried.

"Goodbye Tony." Delilah replied.

"Alright Delilah I will take you home. Thank you for visiting him. I think that you may have made his day." Gibbs said.

"It was no problem." Delilah replied.

* * *

**A/N: Delilah and Tony may have really helped each other. Tony will be home in the next chapter. Hopefully it will be a while before he is in trouble again. **


	33. Home Again

Saturday morning Gibbs woke up bright and early. He sat up in bed and looked at Abby B who was sleeping beside him. With any luck Tony would be OK with this and they could become a family. Gibbs knew that Tony adored Abby B but he also had a lot of trouble accepting change. The bed stirred slightly. Gibbs looked over and saw Abby B. sitting up watching him now. He smirked, reached over and lightly slapped her in the back of the head. A fraction of what he used to do to Tony. Back before even a slight blow to the head could do unimaginable harm. Abby B. picked up a pillow and whipped him hard in the arm. Gibbs grabbed his own pillow and swung for her face.

"Really hitting a pregnant woman?" Abby B. teased.

"I would like to point out that you hit me first." Gibbs replied.

"Only after you slapped me on the back of the head." Abby B. replied.

"You are so bad." Gibbs teased.

"Jethro can I talk to you?" Abby B. asked.

"Is everything OK?" Gibbs questioned.

"It's fine it's just well. We are doing this completely backwards. We didn't even get through our first date and you impregnated me before that." Abby B. explained.

"Yeah sorry about that I guess I don't know my own strength." Gibbs replied.

"It's OK it's just well I feel bad. We should have a first date a real one. Just the two of us where I don't run out in a panic." Abby B. explained.

"I would like that but Tony is going to need me tonight and the doctors want him to take it easy for the next few weeks." Gibbs explained.

"We can do it any time that is good for you." Abby B. assured.

"Well then it is perfect." Gibbs replied.

"Just let me know a time and a place." Abby B. replied.

"Of course." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Both Gibbs and Abby B. went to the hospital to pick Tony up. Abby S. had begged to come along but Gibbs vetoed that pretty quickly. The last thing Tony needed was to get overstimulated. He had finally agreed to a short and small get together at his house but only if Tony felt up to having people over. He didn't even want Abby B. to come in the room until he was sure that Tony was up to seeing anyone. He opened the door and found Tony sitting up in the bed.

"Boss!" Tony cried.

"Good morning Tony." Gibbs replied.

"I getta go home?" Tony asked.

"Yes you just have to get checked out one more time by the doctor." Gibbs explained.

"No!" Tony cried.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"What if they don't let me go home?" Tony questioned.

"Well then they have a good reason to keep you here and you will be home before you know it." Gibbs assured.

"What if I never getta go home?" Tony asked.

"Tony you will be able to go home. It just may not be tonight." Gibbs replied.

"Did anyone come with you?" Tony asked.

"Just Abby Borin." Gibbs replied.

"Abby Borin?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"Can I see her or is she feeling sick?" Tony asked.

"She is waiting in the hallway. I didn't want you to get to excited." Gibbs explained.

"I wanna see her!" Tony cried.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Much to the relief of both Tony and Gibbs. Tony was cleared to be released at eleven in the morning on Saturday. Abby B. waited in the hospital room with him while Gibbs pulled the car around. Tony was also more than ready to see the team outside of the hospital. Gibbs called Abby S. and gave her the go ahead. Abby B. ended up driving them home. So Gibbs could ride the back with Tony. The ride home was uneventful which boded well for the party. If Tony had shown any signs of distress on the drive home. Gibbs would have put a stop to the party before allowing the younger man to go inside. Abby B. pulled in the driveway beside Ducky's Morgan. McGee, Abby S. and Bishop had parked on the streets. Vance and the Palmer's were not there. Gibbs was surprised that Jimmy and Breena were not there but Vance did not surprise him. Saturday was a busy day for the Vance children and with Leon being a single father. Had to juggle everything and whatever NCIS threw his way. Gibbs and Abby B. carried Tony's bags inside. Gibbs had to keep reminding Tony that the doctors did not want him to run.

"Hi everybody!" Tony cried walking through the door.

"Why hello Anthony. I am glad to see that you are feeling better." Ducky greeted.

"Hi Tony!" Abby S. cried.

"Glad your home Tony." McGee replied.

"Happy to see you doing well." Bishop replied.

"I'm finally home." Tony replied.

"Abigail Borin how are you feeling?" Ducky asked.

"Still sick but not as bad as before." Abby B. replied.

"Where are Vance and Jimmy and Breena?" Tony asked.

"Leon spending the day with his children and Jimmy and Breena were busy." Ducky replied.

"Duck can I get you some tea?" Gibbs asked.

"Why of course." Ducky replied.

"Great um can you join me in the kitchen and pick out what you would like?" Gibbs asked.

"Why of course." Ducky replied.

"OK!" Tony cried jumping up.

"No Tony you enjoy your party. I will be right back. Also please don't jump." Gibbs replied.

* * *

"What's going on Duck?" Gibbs asked once they were in the privacy of kitchen.

"What do you mean Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"The way you said Jimmy and Breena were busy. I know something is up. What is it?" Gibbs explained.

"The babies birth mother slipped in the shower this morning. She going to fine but the placenta separated and they had no choice but to do an emergency C-Section." Ducky explained.

"No. Is the baby going to be OK? How far along was she?" Gibbs asked.

"She was twenty-eight weeks today. As for the baby it is still to soon to tell but so far it is looking good." Ducky explained.

"What hospital are they at?" Gibbs questioned.

"Georgetown" Ducky replied.

"I may drop by and check in on them." Gibbs replied.

"I would hold off on that. They do not allow anyone except family in the NICU and the adults are all badly shaken. I am not being rude but they did not even want me to visit." Ducky explained.

"Understandable" Gibbs replied.

"Jethro you do understand that this conversation is to remain between the two of us. The Palmer's said that they did not want to take attention away from Anthony returning home but more than anything. I believe that they are not ready to admit what happened." Ducky explained.

"I understand." Gibbs replied.

* * *

**A/N: There will be more on baby Palmer in the next chapter. Along with an update on Abby B's baby. Just a warning I am planning on having Senior in this and he will not be a good guy. So if you like his character or don't like the daddy issues. Please take warning. New chapter most likely Monday. Please review and thanks for reading**.


	34. Returning To Normal

Two weeks had passed since Tony got out of the hospital. Gibbs and Tony returned to work and school one week after Tony got out of the hospital. Gibbs sat at his computer. Enjoying a break between cases. His welcome back was a brutally murdered wife of a Gunnery Sargent. It was hard for Gibbs to keep the case and his memories of Shannon separate. He took solace in the fact that Tony had been acceptable of Abby B. moving in with them. Tony also provided his standard comfort and love to his adoptive father. After a six and a half days the case was wrapped and he could finally take a deep breath and relax. If only his friend down in autopsy was so lucky. Nobody had heard from Jimmy since the day baby Palmer was born. At least there hadn't been an obituary so the baby was alive. Hopefully it was alive anyway. Almost on cue the doors slid open and Ducky approached his desk.

"Hello Jethro. How is your day?" Ducky asked.

"It's good. How are you?" Gibbs asked.

"I am alright. I am relieved actually." Ducky replied.

"News on Baby Palmer?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes it was a baby boy. He weighed three pounds six ounces at birth and was thirteen inches long at birth. He is up to four pounds even now and a little over thirteen inches. His lungs and other internal organs are functioning well. Much to everybody's relief. He does not have a heart condition. He is probably going to be in the NICU until he is ten weeks old but he is doing well." Ducky explained.

"That is great. What is his name? Does he have hair?" Gibbs asked.

"His hair is black, curly, and gorgeous. I am proud to say that his name is Edwin Donald Palmer." Ducky replied.

"That is great Duck. How is the mother?" Gibbs asked.

"She has already been released from the hospital. Breena is not returning until the baby is big enough to go into daycare but Jimmy is going to come back tomorrow." Ducky explained.

"Well I am glad that everybody is doing well." Gibbs replied.

"I am too. Jimmy and Breena are also accepting visitors now. They still only allow family in the NICU but you can go over to the house anytime between six thirty and eight in the evening." Ducky replied.

"Great I may try to stop by. I have so much more time in the evening since Abby B. moved in and can watch Tony for me." Gibbs explained.

"Abigail Borin how is she doing?" Ducky asked.

Great she has her first ultrasound tomorrow." Gibbs replied.

"That is wonderful." Ducky replied.

"It is she is thrilled." Gibbs replied.

"If you don't mind me asking this early. If you don't think I will jinx anything. What would you like to have a boy or a girl?" Ducky asked.

"Well Tony wants a brother but Abby B and I are hoping for a girl. Of course all that matters is that it is healthy." Gibbs explained.

"If you have a little girl. I feel for any boy who breaks her heart. Between you and Anthony." Ducky replied.

"Abby B. might be scarier than I am but I agree that Tony will scare any boy who breaks her heart away. If he's still around that is." Gibbs sighed.

"You know that when you become too old to care for Anthony you can hire home health to come and care for him." Ducky explained.

"Tony's health is not great. He may not live long enough for me to become to old to care for him. I knew since he got the plague but now that he is disabled and I have to care for him. It is nearly impossible." Gibbs explained.

"Jethro" Ducky whispered.

* * *

That night Gibbs paid a short visit to the Palmer's house. Before returning to his own home and family. He walked in the door and was greeted by the smell of Abby B. preparing roasted chicken and vegetables. It was nice having somebody to cook for him again. He hadn't had that luxury since his last divorce. Tony, Ducky, and Abby S. had cooked for him from time to time but it was never on a regular basis.

"Jethro are you home?!" Abby B. called from the kitchen

"Yeah I just walked in." Gibbs replied.

"Great" Abby B. replied.

"Come on you should be relaxing." Gibbs replied.

"I know but just sitting around drives me crazy." Abby B. replied.

"I know but that is my baby in there and I only want the best for it." Gibbs explained.

"I know" Abby B. replied.

"Where's Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"In his room." Abby B. replied.

"Is he OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah he is playing with his Lego's up there. He actually has something that he wants to show to you. I think you will really like it." Abby B. replied.

"Oh OK." Gibbs replied.

* * *

"Hi Tony." Gibbs said walking into his son's room.

"Hi Gibbs!" Tony cried.

"How was your day? Abby B. said you had something to show me." Gibbs questioned.

"Yeah! Yeah! I drew you this!" Tony cried holding up a picture of himself, Gibbs, and Abby B. standing in front of a sign that read Ncis.

"What is Abby B. holding?" Gibbs asked.

"It's our baby!" Tony cried.

"Oh well this is very nice. I am going to hang it behind my desk at work." Gibbs replied.

"Wow! Really thanks!" Tony cried.

"How was the rest of your day?" Gibbs asked.

"It was good. How was yours?" Tony asked.

"It was good. I have good news for you." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Remember how the Palmer's baby was born early and nobody knew if it would be OK or not?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Well good news he is still in the hospital and can't have visitors but he is doing well. His name is Edwin Donald and he has black hair." Gibbs explained.

"Any pictures?" Tony asked.

"Not yet." Gibbs replied.

"I can't wait until I can see him. Even if it's just in pictures." Tony replied.

"You will get to meet him in real life before you know it." Gibbs replied.

"Alight!" Tony cried.

"I saw Jimmy and Breena today on the way home but they were really tired and forgot to show me pictures but they would love to see you. Maybe this weekend." Gibbs explained.

"Yeah! I love Jimmy and Breena!' Tony cried.

"They love you too. Now come downstairs. Dinner is almost ready." Gibbs replied.

"Alright" Tony replied standing up and following Gibbs downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Baby Palmer will get to meet the team soon. As for Abby B.'s baby. Even though it is still too soon to know. Please vote in the poll on what gender the baby should be. New chapter should be up Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	35. Appointment

The next morning Gibbs got Tony up and ready for school. He made sure to write a note to Maureen so that she would know that he may be late picking up Tony. Even thought it would likely only be five or ten minutes. After breakfast he saw Abby B out the door. Before heading out himself with Tony. He watched Tony clap his hands and sing along with the radio. Today was the first day since the surgery that Tony was really acting like himself. Once they arrived at the daycare facility. Gibbs climbed out of the truck and followed Tony inside.

"Hello Gibbs how are you and Tony doing this morning?" Maureen greeted.

"We are doing well." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah! Yeah! We're good!" Tony cried.

"How are you?" Gibbs asked.

"I am doing well." Maureen replied.

"Oh yeah I have a note for you." Gibbs replied.

"Is everything OK?" Maureen asked.

"It's fine. I just have to take my girlfriend to the doctors and may be a few minutes late." Gibbs explained.

"Oh well I hope everything is OK with your girlfriend. We will keep Tony here as long as you need us to." Maureen assured.

"Thank you so much." Gibbs replied.

* * *

The elevator doors slid open. McGee, Bishop, and Jasper were all already at their desks. By the time he arrived. Gibbs pulled out his chair and fell into his desk. He didn't say anything. He just turned on his computer and got to work.

"Good morning Boss. How is Tony doing today?" McGee asked.

"He is doing well." Gibbs replied.

"That's good I have been worried about him." McGee replied.

"I heard that you are leaving early today is everything alright?" Bishop asked.

"I have to take Abby B. to a doctor's appointment." Gibbs explained.

"That Goth chick in the lab?" Jasper asked. He was still getting to know everybody all these months later.

"No that is Abby Scuito. Abby Borin is my girlfriend." Gibbs explained.

"Oh that chick I met when Tony was in the hospital?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"Oh she seems nice." Jasper replied.

* * *

Abby B's appointment was at four thirty. Gibbs planned to duck out a little after three to guarantee that he would get her picked up and to the doctor's office in time. He ended up heading down to autopsy and welcoming Jimmy back to work around lunchtime. It was good to see the kid back to work again. Ever since Tony's accident Palmer and him had gotten closer than ever.

"Oh hi Agent Gibbs. Dr. Mallard is taking a phone call." Jimmy explained.

"I came down to see you." Gibbs replied.

"Oh really?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah is everything still OK with the baby?" Gibbs asked.

"Not really. I was just getting ready to leave. He started running a fever about an hour ago. It's not very high and fevers are common in preemies but Breena is freaked out bad." Jimmy explained.

"Oh Palmer I hope that he gets better." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks" Jimmy replied.

"Call me if you need anything even if it's just to talk. I will be at the doctor's office with Abby B. around four thirty but I will call you right back." Gibbs explained.

"OK but I will probably be at the hospital until the end of visiting hours." Jimmy replied.

* * *

The drive back to his place was filled with contradicting emotions. He was so excited to see how his baby was doing. He was also scared to death that something would be bad wrong with it. There was also the feeling of concern for Palmer and his baby. He had heard far too many stories. Where the baby was doing well and then something would go wrong and the baby would end up dying. Gibbs worried about what would become of the Palmer's marriage. If they ended up losing their baby. Most couples broke up after they lost a child. As selfish as it sounded he didn't think that he could handle seeing Jimmy go through a divorce. He pulled into his drive-way and honked the horn until Abby B. walked out. She smiled at him before climbing into the truck.

"How was your day Jethro?" Abby B. asked.

"It was nice. How was yours?" Gibbs asked.

"Boring I miss the field." Abby B. replied.

"I know you do but it's what's best for the baby." Gibbs explained.

"I know but I hate desk duty so much." Abby B. replied.

"Other than that is everything good?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I actually don't feel terrible today." Abby B. replied.

"Good I hate seeing you sick." Gibbs replied.

"How was your day?" Abby B. asked.

"It was OK." Gibbs replied.

"Just OK?" Abby B. asked.

"I talked to Jimmy just before I left." Gibbs sighed.

"Did something happen to the baby?" Abby B. questioned.

"Jimmy said that he was running a fever and that Breena needed him back at the hospital." Gibbs explained.

"Oh poor thing. I hope that he gets better quickly." Abby B. replied.

"So do I they went through a hard time to get him and nobody should have to lose a child." Gibbs replied.

"Jethro" Abby B. whispered.

"I hope that this baby is healthy." Gibbs replied.

"So do I." Abby B. replied.

* * *

Since they were running late. Gibbs let Abby B. out and then parked the car. He found a spot on the far side of the parking lot and made a mental note to ask Abby B. is she wanted him to get the car. When they were ready to leave. When he got inside he found Abby B. sitting perpendicular to the front desk. Kelly had been a product of the night before a deployment. So he had missed all the baby stuff with her. He hadn't even met his first daughter until she was four months old. He vowed not to miss that much time with his new baby. This was his second chance. His redemption for missing Kelly's life. Maybe it was a reward for caring for Tony maybe it was just fate. None of that was really important now though. All that mattered was that he was getting a new baby with an amazing woman. The receptionist called Abby B. back to the office.

"Good evening Mrs. Gibbs. I am doctor Peters." Dr. Peters greeted.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Peters." Abby B. replied.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Gibbs?" Dr. Peters asked.

"OK besides the morning sickness. Which is pretty bad but not as horrible as it could be." Abby B. replied.

"Excellent let's see it says here that you are about six weeks?" Dr. Peters asked.

"Yes mam." Abby B. replied.

"Great we will need to weigh you and then do an ultrasound. After that you should be free to go." Dr. Peters explained.

"Good because we need to get Tony from school." Abby B. replied.

"Tony? Your form says this is your first pregnancy." Dr. Peters questioned.

"Tony is my son from a high school relationship. He was in a car accident a few months back and had a traumatic brain injury. Which resulted in him having the mental capacity of a child. I have taken care of him ever since." Gibbs explained.

"Oh I am sorry to hear that but it is nice of you to care for him." Dr. Peters explained.

"Thanks" Gibbs and Abby B. replied in unison.

* * *

"Alright Mr and Mrs. Gibbs are you ready to take a look at that baby?" Dr. Peters asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"Of course." Abby B. added.

"Great" Dr. Peters replied switching on the machine.

"This is so exciting." Abby B. whispered.

"Mhm u huh. Would you like to see the baby?" Dr. Peters asked.

"Yes" Abby B. replied.

"Very much." Gibbs added.

"Hang on a sec. Well this is interesting." Dr. Peters replied.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Please tell me everything is OK?" Abby B. pleaded.

"It's fine it's just well..." Dr. Peters replied.

* * *

**A/N: OK I modified my poll slightly last night. In case anyone is curious girl won 6 to 3. So the sex is decided. One of my comments mentioned twins. So the new poll is in regard to that. New chapter should be up tomorrow or Friday. Thanks for reading and please review and vote in my new poll.**


	36. Breaking News

Gibbs and Abby B. looked at each other. Both were taken aback by the doctors comments. She said it was OK but what if she was just telling them that? How would they explain it to Tony if they lost the baby? Maybe it was a bad idea to tell him so early on. What if he blamed himself? Gibbs looked into Abby B's eyes and could tell she was having the same fears. What if this was something that one of them did? Of course maybe there really was nothing wrong.

"...It's just well. Congratulations you are having twins." Dr. Peters replied.

"Really?" Gibbs asked.

"Are you sure?" Abby B. questioned.

"Yes I am see there they are. Right there and there." Dr. Peter's replied pointing to two tiny spots on the screen.

"Oh Jethro" Abby B. whispered.

"I know." Gibbs replied.

"Well everything looks good with both babies. I would like to see you again at twelve weeks. Here is my card if you have any questions call me and if anything feels wrong get straight to the ER." Dr. Peters explained.

"Don't worry I will take her right away." Gibbs replied.

"He's right and thank you doctor." Abby B. replied.

* * *

Tony drummed his fingers on the arms of the chair. He knew that Gibbs had an appointment with Abby B. and would be late. He also knew that Maureen would stay with him as long as she needed. What he didn't know was how late Gibbs was or what was going on with the baby. He wished that he could have gone with them but Gibbs didn't know how he would behave. He tended to get upset and misbehave in hospitals.

"Maureen?" Tony asked.

"What is it Tony?" Maureen asked.

"How late is Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Only about fifteen minutes." Maureen replied.

"When will he get here?" Tony asked.

"I don't know Tony." Maureen replied.

"I hope it's soon." Tony replied.

"It will be." Maureen assured.

"Good" Tony replied.

"How's your friends baby doing?" Maureen asked.

"Better but still really sick." Tony explained.

"Oh well I hope that he is all better and home really soon. Maureen replied.

"Me too I wanna meet him." Tony replied.

* * *

Abby B. waited in the car. While Gibbs went in and picked Tony up. He couldn't wait to show his oldest son the sonogram of his new babies. He still couldn't believe that he was having twins. Two little babies. Two tiny versions of him and/or Abby Borin. He hoped that the babies looked more like Abby. She was so beautiful and perfect. He couldn't believe that she was his. He owed so much to Tony. The woman he was going to marry, his unborn twins, his whole life. His dad always said that everything happened for a reason and he had finally found the reason for Tony's accident and disability. He opened the door and his son instantly flew into his arms. He threw his arms around his son and smiled.

"Boss!" Tony cried.

"There's my boy." Gibbs replied.

"Missed ya!" Tony cried.

"I missed you too." Gibbs replied.

"How'd Abby B's appointment go?" Tony asked.

"It went very well. In fact I have something to show you when we get back to the car." Gibbs replied.

"OK!" Tony cried.

* * *

Once they had arrived home. Abby B. went to start making dinner. While Gibbs and Tony sat on the couch to watch a movie. Tony rested his head on his dad's shoulder and started to fall asleep. Gibbs reached up and tousled his son's hair. Tony stirred and sat up.

"What is it Boss?" Tony asked.

"There is something that I want to show you." Gibbs replied.

"Oh yeah! What?!" Tony cried.

"Here" Gibbs replied pulling the sonogram out of his pocket.

"What is it Boss?" Tony asked.

"These are our new babies." Gibbs replied.

"Babies? How many?" Tony asked.

"Two" Gibbs replied.

"Twins? We're getting twins?!" Tony cried.

"Yes we are." Gibbs replied.

"Aright! What are they?" Tony asked.

"We don't know yet." Gibbs replied.

"Aw why not?" Tony asked

"Because the babies are still to small to tell but we will know in a few months." Gibbs explained.

"Can't wait!" Tony cried.

"Tony can I ask you something?" Gibbs asked.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Would it be OK with you if I asked Abby Borin to marry me?" Gibbs asked.

"Will she be my mom?" Tony asked.

"Yes she will." Gibbs replied.

"Yes!" Tony cried.

"So I have your permission?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah!" Tony cried.

* * *

It was Tony's bedtime. Gibbs and Abby B. were standing around his bed. Gibbs gently stroked his son's cheek and Abby B. lightly shook his foot. Tony yawned and pulled Jack Bear close to his face. Gibbs pulled the blanket over Tony's chest and kissed his cheek. Then got out-of-the-way allowing Abby B. to do the same. Once they had said goodnight they went across the hall to their own room.

"Jethro" Abby B. whispered.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Abby B. asked.

"Sure" Gibbs replied.

"You adopted Tony right?" Abby B. asked.

"Yes I did." Gibbs replied.

"Would it be OK if I adopted him as well?" Abby B. asked.

"Of course but you will have to change your name to Gibbs first." Gibbs replied.

"I can do that." Abby B. replied.

"You can but it won't be honest." Gibbs replied.

"What do we do then?" Abby B. asked.

"Abigail Savannah Borin will you marry me?" Gibbs asked.

"Is Tony OK with it?" Abby B. asked.

"Yes he is." Gibbs replied.

"Then yes!" Abby B. cried.

"I can't believe this." Gibbs replied.

"Are you OK?" Abby B. asked.

"You just made me the happiness man in the world." Gibbs replied.

"You made me the happiest woman." Abby B. replied.

"And tomorrow Tony may just be the happiest person in the world." Gibbs replied.

"I like that." Abby B. replied.

"So do I." Gibbs replied.

"How does he feel about the twins?" Abby B. replied.

"He is over the moon." Gibbs replied.

"Perfect" Abby B. replied.

"Perfect" Gibbs added.

* * *

**A/N: Abby B. and Gibbs are getting married! There will be an update on Donald Palmer in the next chapter. Should update soon. Please review and thanks for reading. Also vote in the poll. Sorry for any confusion caused by the earlier update tonight. I meant to update my story "What It Means To Be Family" but accidentally updated this instead. At least I caught and fixed it before it caused too much confussion.**


	37. Family Time

Gibbs and Abby B. sat together at the table. It was still too early to wake Tony up. The ultrasound lay in front of them on table. They still could not believe that they were having twins and getting married. They were doing everything backwards but they didn't care. They were just so happy to be together. They were already madly in love with their babies. They realized that they would have to move to a larger house eventually. When they were first-born and younger the twins could share a room but eventually they would need privacy. Especially if the twins turned out to be a boy and a girl. Gibbs picked up the picture and held it in his hands.

"They're so perfect." Gibbs whispered.

"I know." Abby B. replied.

"Thank you so much." Gibbs replied.

"Hey you are half responsible for them." Abby B. replied.

"Yes but you are the one carrying them for us." Gibbs replied.

"Well then you're welcome." Abby B. replied.

"I can't wait to meet them," Gibbs replied.

"I know but I don't want to meet them too soon. Not until you are ready." Abby B. told her stomach.

"Exactly your brother Tony gives us enough scares for ten kids." Gibbs replied.

"Yes he does." Abby B. replied.

"Well I should get Tony up." Gibbs commented.

"I will join you." Abby B. replied.

"Tony will like that." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Once Gibbs had dropped Tony off at daycare he made his way to the office. He held his copy of the sonogram in his hand. Hoping that he could just sneak it in among the other pictures that were placed on his desk. He wanted so badly to tell everybody that he was going to be a daddy again but he had promised Abby B. that they would wait until the second trimester. He understood her fear of a miscarriage and having to face everybody after one all too well. Nobody but his dad, Mike, and a few others. Knew this but Shannon had suffered a miscarriage when Kelly was seven. Less than a year before he lost his girls.

"Morning Boss." McGee greeted.

"Morning" Bishop called.

"Good morning." Gibbs replied.

"How did Abby B's appointment go yesterday?" McGee asked.

"It went well everything is fine." Gibbs assured.

"Great" Bishop replied.

"Jasper called in sick just before you arrived." McGee replied.

"So it's just the three of us?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep" McGee replied.

"Is Palmer in today?" Gibbs asked,

"I don't know." McGee replied.

* * *

After lunch Gibbs made his way down to autopsy. With any luck Palmer would be in and tell them that baby Donald was improving. It was bad enough when one or two parents lost a child but three that would just be cruel. Especially under the circumstance of adoption. The birth mother would carry the guilt of her accident costing the parents a child and Jimmy and Breena the pain of going home empty-handed.

"Ah Jethro I am surprised to see you." Ducky greeted.

"Good afternoon Duck." Gibbs replied.

"It is excellent to see you though." Ducky replied.

"How is Donald doing?" Gibbs asked.

"Better than yesterday but he is still not out of the woods." Ducky explained.

"He still running a fever?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes but it has gone down significantly." Ducky explained.

"Good" Gibbs replied.

"How is Abigail Borin?" Ducky asked.

"Good her appointment went great." Gibbs replied.

"So everything is OK with her and the baby?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah wait how did you know?" Gibbs asked.

"She was throwing up the whole time Anthony was in the hospital and yet you still allowed her in the room with him. Also Anthony let it slip to Ziva and she brought it up to me. In her defense she just

assumed that I knew about it." Ducky explained.

"Well everything is fine." Gibbs assured.

"You aren't mad at Anthony are you?" Ducky asked.

"No I knew that he would spill the beans eventually." Gibbs explained.

* * *

Gibbs and his team caught a case at the end of the day. So Abby B. ended up having to collect Tony from daycare. Just like always regardless of the case. Gibbs would come home as soon as he could but he was still on the road when Tony's daycare dismissed. Abby B. parked her car in the spot Gibbs had parked in the day before and made her way into the building. She found Tony sitting on the bench playing "Patty Cake" with another client.

"Tony!" Abby B. called.

"Abby B!" Tony cried running up to her.

"How was your day?" Abby B. asked.

"It was good. Is Gibbs OK?" Tony asked.

"He is fine but he was in the middle of a crime scene. He will be home soon." Abby B. explained.

"OK" Tony replied.

"Are you ready to go home?" Abby B. asked.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Tony cried.

"Great" Abby B. replied.

* * *

It was nearly eight o'clock before Gibbs finally got home. Abby B. had ordered a pizza for herself and Tony and put in a Mighty Mouse DVD she had tracked down online. Tony had started to drift off in her arms but when the door opened. He jumped up and flew into his bosses arms.

"Boss I missed ya!" Tony cried.

"I missed you too Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Glad your safe." Tony replied.

"Me too." Abby B. added.

"Was he good for you?" Gibbs asked.

"He was an angel." Abby B. assured.

"Perfect" Gibbs replied.

"We're watching Mighty Mouse!" Tony cried.

"Really may I join you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah!" Tony cried.

"Of course." Abby B. replied.

* * *

That night after Tony had gone to bed. Gibbs and Abby B. were sitting on the couch. They had taken Tony's DVD out and had replaced it with some sappy romance movie. It wasn't supposed to be a comedy but the plot was so ridiculous. They ended up laughing through the whole thing. The movie ended around midnight. The TV just happened to be on ZNN and their just happened to be an interview with Anthony Dominic DiNozzo Senior. What happened next made Gibbs's blood boil.

* * *

"_Mr. DiNozzo I understand that your son is a federal agent?" The reporter asked._

"_Yes but he was attacked with a baseball bat on the job." Senior replied._

"_Oh dear is he OK?" The reporter asked._

"_No I'm afraid that he died eleven days later." Senior replied._

"_Oh I am so sorry." The reporter replied._

* * *

"He is not dead! You just abandoned him!" Gibbs barked.

"Who would lie about something like that?" Abby B. asked.

"Why'd my dad say that I'm dead?" Tony asked.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said Senior isn't a good guy. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	38. We Have Each Other

It was bad enough that Gibbs and Abby B. had to hear what Senior said but Tony hearing it was just cruel. Abby B. quick;y switched off the TV. While Gibbs rushed over to the side of a sobbing Tony. It infuriated him that Senior would lie that his son was dead. Sure he didn't have to worry about Tony's enemies finding out about him and coming after him but Senior wasn't in on the secret. The last time he had spoken to Senior was the day after Tony woke up. Right after they were told that Tony had permanent brain damage.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Gibbs tightly gripped Tony's hand. The younger man had woken up crying from a nightmare. He was trying to take in what the doctor had told him. The scan of Tony's brain confirmed that the damage was permanent. At forty-one years old Tony had in one second been reduced to a child. Meaning that he would need a parent to care for him. For the rest of his life. It also meant that Gibbs would have to call Senior. Jimmy was due to come and visit at anytime. Gibbs decided that he could sit with Tony. While he got in contact with DiNozzo Senior. When Jimmy finally arrived. Gibbs stood up and started out the door but Jimmy was refusing to move._

"_You can go sit down kid." Gibbs said._

"_Is it true what Ducky told me? That Tony has brain damage and will have the mind of a child? Jimmy asked._

"_I'm afraid so kid." Gibbs sighed._

"_What's going to happen to him?" Jimmy asked._

"_Well he is going to need somebody to take care of him forever but with the right training. Somebody can do it alone." Gibbs explained._

"_So he won't have to go into a group home?" Jimmy asked._

"_No I am going to call DiNozzo Senior and try to get him to care for Tony." Gibbs replied._

"_Who will take care of him if he doesn't?" Jimmy asked slipping into the room._

"_Who do you think?" Gibbs demanded exiting the room._

* * *

_Gibbs looked up at the sky. Snow clouds had rolled in sometime after he got to the hospital. Snow would be peaceful after the rain that had poured the past elven days mocking him. It always rained when one of their own died. So everybody just sat around waiting for Tony to flat-line or the doctors to tell them there was no brain function and the kindest thing to do. Would be to remove him from life support. At least Tony was awake now and for the moment out of danger of dying. Gibbs could live with a brain-damaged Tony but not a dead Tony. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the Senior DiNozzo's phone number._

"_Hello?"_

"_Is this Anthony DiNozzo Senior?" _

"_Yes who is this?"_

"_Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tony's boss."_

"_What did he do now?"_

"_Twelve days ago he was attacked with a baseball bat by a suspect."_

"_He can't have one of my kidney's if that's what you're after."_

"_It's nothing like that he was in a coma for elven days."_

"_Pull the plug."_

"_No! He woke up yesterday but he has brain damage."_

"_He always was a drooling idiot."_

"_It's not like that he has the mind of a child. He is mentally between five and seven and will be like that. For the rest of his life."_

"_There's a nursing home up here that takes in people like that. I can drive him up there."_

"_No sir I was calling you to see if you would be willing to take Tony in and care for him. Bethesda has a crash course in caring for people like him. It's on a sliding scale so with your income. You'd had to pay but Tony's insurance may cover it."_

"_I don't want to take care of a cripple!"_

"_Sir he's your son."_

"_I have no son! I stopped having a son the day that dumbass told me that he wanted to be a cop! If he had taken over the family business he'd be fine but not Tony. He always had to make a difference. He had the audacity to tell me that I was corrupt. He deserves all that happened to him."_

"_Nobody deserves what Tony is going through! Not even you!"_

"_Don't ever call me again! Unless it's to tell me that piece of shit is finally dead!"_

"_FUCK YOU_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Tony rocked back and forth on the floor. He was tightly clutching Jack bear in his arms as he cried. It broke Gibbs's heart to see Tony like this. Especially after how hard he had tried to protect Tony from his father. Naturally he had questions about his real family. Which Gibbs refused to answer until he had spoken with his counselor about how exactly to handle that kind of situation with Tony's injuries. He had told Tony that his mother died of liver cancer when he was eight and his father had abandoned him. Tony's long-term memories were scattered and mostly from childhood. With a few mixed in from adulthood. Most of the newer memories were foggy and of his time at NCIS though. So Gibbs left it at the time Senior abandoned Tony when he was twelve.

"Why'd he say I was dead? He doesn't know our secret?" Tony questioned.

"Your dad is not a nice guy lets leave it at that." Gibbs replied.

"Glad I have you." Tony whispered.

"I'm glad I have you too." Gibbs replied pulling Tony close.

* * *

It was a rough night for everybody in the Gibbs house. So Gibbs and Abby B. called in sick from work and Gibbs called Tony in sick from daycare. Gibbs woke up at the usual time and went for his morning tun but allowed Tony and Abby B. to sleep. Around everybody was awake and the family was heading to the beach. For a day of enjoying the sun and each other. Gibbs helped Tony into his swim trunks and picked out a water proof t-shirt. While Abby B. packed a picnic lunch. Once they were in the truck heading for the beach Gibbs slipped Tony's special ID tag into a water proof case and attached it on to the safety vest Ducky had gotten for him. Abby B. parked the car close to the farthest pavilion and the family made their way to the water. Abby B. didn't want to risk the babies if she got knocked down by a wave. So she sat on the shore and watched Gibbs and Tony splash each other. Around one Gibbs brought Tony out of the water and the family sat down to lunch.

"I like the beach!" Tony declared.

"I do too." Gibbs added.

"Why I joined the Coast Guard." Abby B. admitted.

"Can't wait to take our babies here." Tony replied.

"Me either Tony me either." Gibbs replied rubbing Tony's hair.

* * *

The family stayed at the beach until almost six o'clock. Gibbs took the drive home and Abby B. climbed in the back beside Tony. Gibbs put on his favorite country station and took the long way home. In the backseat Tony rested his head on Abby B's shoulder and fell asleep. Five months ago all three had been lost and alone and now they were a family.

"Love you." Tony said in his sleep.

"I am glad to be a part of this family." Abby B. replied.

"Everything happens for a reason." Gibbs replied.

"It does." Abby B. replied smiling.

* * *

**A/N: At least Tony has his new family. I'm not done with Senior yet. Soon there will be a face to face confrontation. New chapter should be up Friday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	39. Gut Check

Tony got through that night much better than he had the previous one. Gibbs stood in the door to his son's room. As he watched him sleep. He prayed that he had forgotten about Senior's words. Gibbs knew that he himself would never be that lucky. Senior lying about Tony's demise and the look of hurt on Tony's face. Would stick with him for the rest of his life. All his life Tony had shown his father nothing but love but Senior only seemed to repay it when he needed something. Gibbs had hoped against hope that the repairs to the relationship would last. Things actually went fine until Tony got hurt and needed his dad. Gibbs hated the fact that if it weren't for him Tony would be shoved in a home somewhere and likely never see anybody outside of the staff at the home and anybody who came to visit all the residents. Tony deserved so much more than that. Especially considering the only reason he is the was he is. Was because he shoved his partner out-of-the-way. Gibbs felt somebody come up and hug him from behind.

"How's he doing?" Abby B. asked.

"So much better than last night." Gibbs replied.

"Good" Abby B. replied.

"How are you doing?" Abby B. asked.

"I can't stop thinking about what Senior said." Gibbs admitted.

"He's an evil person Jethro and not at all worth all the hurt he caused." Abby B. replied.

"You will understand this once the babies are born. When somebody hurts you child no matter how useless that person is it hurts to see your child in pain." Gibbs explained.

"I know but don't let this tear you apart. Tony picks up on everything you feel and if you let it get to you too much. He will revert to how he was last night." Abby B. explained.

"I know and I will try to calm down." Gibbs replied.

"Good now come to bed we have work tomorrow." Abby B. replied.

"Deal" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs arrived at the office. He really wished he had called in sick again. His gut was churning and Tony had acted strangely. He seemed frightened and almost withdrawn. He had checked Tony temperature and everything seemed normal but it was hard to tell with Tony. He had seemed perfectly fine and it turned out he had a kidney tumor. Of course his bed-wetting had dropped significantly since the surgery. Still Gibbs couldn't shake the bad feeling he had all day.

"Morning Boss." McGee greeted.

"You're almost an hour late McGee. Is Delilah OK?" Gibbs asked.

"She's fine remember she is visiting her parents this week? Well I had to take her to the airport and help her get on to the plane." McGee explained.

"Right she get off OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Just fine she said she would call as soon as she lands." McGee replied.

"Phone has to stay on vibrate." Gibbs replied.

"Are you OK? You missed yesterday and you left early to take Abby B. to the doctors earlier this week. Now you just seem upset." McGee asked.

"Were you watching ZNN the other night around midnight?" Gibbs asked.

"No I had just gotten home and was getting into bed." McGee explained.

"DiNozzo Senior was being interviewed and the interviewer asked him about Tony's attack and well he said that Tony had died." Gibbs explained.

"Yeah so we are telling people that Tony died and that this Tony is your son?" McGee questioned.

"I know but Senior did not know that. The last time we spoke was the day after Tony woke up. Before we came up with our plan." Gibbs explained.

"Oh" McGee sighed.

"The worst part is Tony came downstairs and heard everything." Gibbs explained.

"Poor Tony." McGee replied.

"All three of us were so shaken. That we just took a mental health day." Gibbs replied.

"Well I am glad that you guys took time together but you still seem upset." McGee replied.

"I have a bad feeling." Gibbs admitted.

"Oh" McGee replied.

* * *

The day passed mostly without any incident. Bishop cut her finger open on a tuna can but Ducky got her patched up right away. Other than that the day was pretty boring. Much to the relief of Gibbs and McGee. Delilah arrived in Seattle around four without any incident. Jimmy was still out attending to baby Donald. His fever had broken but his condition had deteriorated afterwords. Ducky said that this was common in preemies as small as Donald but everybody should still prepare for the worst. Unable to take the concern any longer. Gibbs stood up and made his way down to autopsy to check on baby Donald.

"Hello Jethro I heard about Anthony DiNozzo Senior's interview. Tell Anthony that I am so sorry about that." Ducky greeted.

"I will." Gibbs assured.

"Are you alright?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah I just feel bad for Tony." Gibbs replied.

"He will get over it." Ducky replied.

"How is Palmer's baby?" Gibbs asked.

"He is coming around." Ducky replied.

"Great" Gibbs replied.

"I have some new pictures of him. You can take one home to show Anthony and Abigail Borin if you would like." Ducky replied.

"Really thanks." Gibbs replied.

"Of course." Ducky replied handing Gibbs a photograph in a cheap wooden frame.

"He looks so sick." Gibbs whispered.

"Well he's in critical condition. Which reminds me if Anthony has any questions about Donald's machines." Ducky replied.

"I will Duck." Gibbs replied.

"Oh yeah how is Abigail Borin doing?" Ducky asked.

"She is doing great." Gibbs replied.

"Excellent." Ducky replied.

"She is going to drop by HQ soon." Gibbs replied.

"Excellent I cannot wait to see her. Will Anthony come as well?" Ducky asked.

"If he is having a good day." Gibbs replied.

"Well I hope he is he so loves coming here." Ducky replied.

"He does. Hold on I have to take this." Gibbs replied.

"By all means." Ducky replied.

* * *

"Gibbs"

"Jethro this is Maureen from the daycare center."

"What's going on?"

"There is a man here claiming to be Tony's father and wanting to take him home.

"What does he look like?"

"To be honest he looks like Robert Wagner. I mean he looks like an old Tony but you are his father."

"Shit! Do NOT let him take him! I will explain everything when this is resolved but do NOT let him take Tony."

"Don't worry we won't. Tony seems very frightened by him."

"I will be right there."

* * *

**A/N: Senior is causing trouble. Which means that Gibbs will make him suffer a lot. New chapter should be up Wednesday. I am sorry for not updating this weekend. I planned to but I was busy with Easter. Plus the site wasn't uploading Friday. So I spent all night trying to post what I had written. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	40. Gun Point

Tony looked at the clock. He still had trouble telling time but he knew that Gibbs would be here soon. He didn't want to admit it but he was still hurt by his father's words. What hurt the most was how it hurt Gibbs. He hated seeing Gibbs upset more than anything in the world. He snapped to attention when he heard screaming coming from Maureen's office. The door flung open and he came out. His father the real one. The one who said that he was dead. He jumped under the table and tried to hide. It was too late Senior drug him out from under the table. Tony looked up and saw a gun pointed at his head.

"Move and I'll kill you and Gibbs's whore's babies!" Senior barked dragging Tony into a corner.

"Don't hurt Abby's babies." Tony whimpered.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" Senior asked.

"I hurt my head." Tony tried to argue.

"You were always stupid and that's why you hurt your head." Senior argued.

"Why'd you say I was dead?" Tony asked.

"Because your worthless to me alive." Senior growled.

* * *

Gibbs didn't waste time waiting for the elevator. He refused to allow Senior to do anymore damage to Tony. Not even three days ago the man had said on national television that his son was dead. Now he just shows up to Tony's daycare center. He wasn't even supposed to know where the place was. Gibbs had gone though extreme measures to make sure that nobody knew that address. Outside of the very few he could actually trust. All he wanted was to get his hands on that man and teach him a lesson. He slammed his truck's door and sped down the street. By the time he arrived at the center the police had been called. He made sure he had his gun then ran inside. Several patients and care takers were in lock down position. The cops and Maureen were crowded together. Senior was backed into a corner. He was holding Tony at gun point. Gibbs shoved past the police and got face to face with Senior.

"Boss help me." Tony begged.

"Shut-Up!" Senior yelled.

"Drop it!" Gibbs warned.

"Why should I?" Senior demanded.

"Because he is your son. Why would you point a gun at your own son?" Gibbs demanded.

"He's no use to me alive. Everybody thinks he is dead and that's how I like it. If he is alive I am just a monster who can't care for his own flesh and blood but if Junior is dead everybody feels sorry for me and thus I make more money." Senior scoffed.

"You're telling me that your son's life means nothing more to you then more money? I ought to shoot you in the face right here and now!" Gibbs hissed.

"I'm not scared of you. Back off or I'll spray his brains all over this room." Senior snapped.

"I'm not going to back down." Gibbs growled firing his gun and lodging a bullet in the wall beside Senior.

"You missed gunny!" Senior taunted.

"That was a warning shot." Gibbs smirked before firing again this time hitting Senior in the leg.

* * *

Senior collapsed to the ground holding his leg. One of the police officer's walked over and began treating his injury. Gibbs dropped his gun and ran over to Tony's side. He gently pulled the younger man into his arms. Tony buried his face in Gibbs's chest and started to cry. Gibbs reached up and ran his hand through Tony's hair.

"He wanted ta kill me." Tony whimpered.

"It's OK he can't hurt you anymore." Gibbs assured.

"He's still alive." Tony whimpered.

"I know but they are going to take him to jail and people will make sure that he can't hurt you ever again." Gibbs explained.

"I wanna go home!" Tony cried.

"I may have to talk to the police first." Gibbs replied.

"Go ahead. Just give us your phone number and we can call you if we need to talk to you." One of the cops replied.

"Thank you so much." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Once Gibbs had given the officer's his phone number. He helped a still shaken Tony up and silently led him out of the room. The police had cleared the building. Several of the patients and their caretakers gave Gibbs and Tony sympathetic looks. One of the mom's put the brakes on her son's wheelchair and approached them. As Gibbs was helping Tony into the truck. Gibbs rolled down the windows then closed the door to the truck.

"Is he going to be OK?" Lois asked.

"Yes eventually." Gibbs replied.

"My husband is a therapist and ever since Mikey's diagnosis he has specialized in people with disabilities." Lois offered.

"Tony he doesn't talk to other people about things." Gibbs explained.

"Well here's his card in case you change your mind." Lois replied handing Gibbs a business card.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Tony cried the whole drive home. Gibbs hadn't felt this helpless since the waiting room while Tony had his surgery. If Tony hadn't have been right there. He would have put that bullet between Senior's eyes. He had wanted to do that to Senior since day one. Gibbs pulled into his driveway and helped Tony out of the car. He found Abby Borin waiting on the porch. When she saw them approach she ran up and threw her arms around them.

"Oh Jethro I saw on the news about Tony!" Abby B. cried.

"I shot Senior in the leg. I wanted to kill him but Tony was right there." Gibbs explained.

"Are you OK Tony?" Abby B. asked.

"He wanted ta kill me." Tony whimpered.

"Come here sweetie." Abby B. called leading Tony inside.

"You're not gonna hurt me?" Tony asked.

"Tony I will never hurt you." Abby B assured.

"Can't trust you. Only trust Gibbs! Tony cried running into the house.

* * *

Abby B. watched as Gibbs chased Tony into the house. For a long time she just stood in the driveway in shock. She had never seen Tony this upset. What kind of father pointed a gun at their child? Worst of all what if Tony never trusted her again? What if Senior had ruined him forever? Slowly she made her way back into the house. She found Gibbs comforting Tony on the couch. She quietly sat down and placed her hands on Tony's back. Tony flinched and pulled away. It took all she had not to break down crying right there. She went up to her and Gibbs's room and softly fell on to the bed. It was hours before Gibbs came up.

"Hey" Gibbs greeted softly.

"Hey" Abby B. replied.

"I tried putting him to bed in his own room but I may need to go in with him." Gibbs explained.

"That's fine." Abby B. replied.

"Are you alright?" Gibbs asked.

"He doesn't trust me anymore." Abby B. whispered.

"Tony will come around." Gibbs assured.

"But he doesn't like me now." Abby B. replied.

"I know." Gibbs replied.

"I hate him." Abby B. replied.

"Me too." Gibbs replied.

"I love Tony like my own son. This is killing me. Senior undid everything." Abby B. sobbed.

* * *

**A/N: Senior may not have shot Tony but he did a lot of damage. New chapter should be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading**.


	41. Damage Done

The peace in the Gibbs house didn't last long. Ten minutes after Gibbs got Tony to sleep there was frantic screaming coming from his room. Gibbs ran across the hall where the younger man was thrashing and screaming on the bed. His alarm was going off but he was too frantic to notice. Gibbs walked over, lightly placed his hand on Tony's shoulder, and gently shook him awake.

"Tony wake up it's going to be OK." Gibbs called softly.

"NO! NO! Don't hurt me!" Tony cried tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Tony your OK. You're in bed at home. Nobody is trying to hurt you." Gibbs assured.

"G...Gibbs what happened?"Tony asked.

"You were having a nightmare." Gibbs explained.

"My dad was tryin to hurt me again." Tony replied.

"Tony listen to me. I made a mistake letting him get to you today but I will never let it happen again." Gibbs explained.

"Pr...Promise?" Tony asked.

"Yes I do." Gibbs replied.

"I'm wet." Tony sighed.

"You had a scary day it's understandable. I will get you cleaned up and then spend the rest of the night with you." Gibbs explained wiping a fresh stream of tears from Tony's cheeks.

"OK" Tony replied standing up and following Gibbs into the bathroom.

* * *

It was the roughest night for Tony yet. Gibbs had to clean him up twice and he woke up every hour or so with violent nightmares. Even though the news had reported a patient being held at gun point. By an unknown attacker. Gibbs did not feel comfortable sending him back there until this issue was resolved. Even though he had gotten maybe two hours of sleep. He had to get to work. At least for a little while just long enough to deal with Senior. Who had been released from the hospital and hour before and handed over to NCIS. Abby B. offered to stay home with Tony but he still wasn't comfortable with her. So Gibbs decided to take Tony to work. Surely there was somebody there who Tony could trust. Gibbs got Tony up and changed into his day clothes. Today Gibbs put him in a pair of cloth shorts and a black t-shirt that read CGIS. After breakfast Gibbs took his son's hand and led him out of the house to the truck. Once Tony was safely inside. They made their way to NCIS. Tony didn't make a sound the entire drive. He just stared out the window. Gibbs could see the pain in his face in his reflection. It had been hard enough getting Tony back the first time and he had no memory of the baseball bat incident. It broke the older mans heart to think that Tony may never get back to normal. The walk through the NCIS parking lot and building to the bullpen was filled with sympathetic looks. Once they were in the bullpen Gibbs set Tony down at the small side desk.

"How is he Boss?" McGee asked.

"He's broken McGee. That's the only way I can explain what that man did yo him." Gibbs explained.

"Poor Tony." McGee sighed.

"Gibbs Senior is the holding cell with Vance." Bishop said.

"I am going to deal with him." Gibbs growled.

"What are we supposed to do?" McGee asked.

"Two very important tasks." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Bishop asked.

"Damage control and take care of Tony." Gibbs replied as he made his way to the elevator.

* * *

Vance watched Gibbs slam the door to the interrogation room behind Senior and him. He could not wait to see Gibbs rip that man a new one. Part of him wished that he could interrogate Senior himself. The father in him hated anyone who harmed the innocent. He knew that Gibbs needed to do the job though. Tony was his son after all. They may not be related by blood but unlike Tony's birth father. Gibbs would never point a gun at him. What he would do was make whoever harmed Tony wish they had never been born. Which is exactly what that monster DiNozzo Senior deserved.

"Show no mercy Gibbs." Vance said to himself.

* * *

Gibbs wasted no time showing Senior who was boss. The business man had propped his injured leg on to the table in hopes of gaining sympathy. Gibbs's sympathy was pulling his leg off the table and forcing it on to the ground. Senior feigned pain which Gibbs ignored. He could careless if he hurt that man.

"You don't care that you hurt my leg?" Senior asked.

"You held your son at gun point! I don't care about you!" Gibbs barked.

"If he hadn't been so stupid. He would be risking getting held at gun point on a daily basis but he went and got broken on the job." Senior argued.

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE TO POINT A GUN AT YOUR SON!" Gibbs barked.

"What is?" Senior asked.

"There is none!" Gibbs shouted.

"Well lucky for me he isn't my son." Senior replied.

"No lucky for him you aren't his father!" Gibbs barked.

"Whatever enjoy your cripple. As for me I'll be enjoying my freedom." Senior smirked.

"How do you figure?" Gibbs demanded pulling Senior out of his chair.

"I have money." Senior replied.

"Not once your name hits ZNN as the man who pointed a gun at a disabled man." Gibbs hissed.

"Yes but if that happens. Everybody will know who Tony is and all his enemies will flock to him. What now?" Senior taunted.

"Choose your news is the new thing old man." Gibbs replied before slamming his hands on the table one last time and storming out of the room.

* * *

Gibbs returned to the bullpen and found Tony lying in the fetal position. In the middle of the desks. Bishop was standing back looking a little scared. While McGee tried his hardest to calm his thrashing former partner down. Gibbs raced over and knelt down beside his son.

"Tony" Gibbs whispered lightly shaking his son's shoulder.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I'm right here." Gibbs assured.

"You left me!" Tony cried.

"I am sorry I had to make sure your dad knew how I feel about him hurting you." Gibbs explained.

"My dad is here?" Tony asked.

"Yes but he is in the holding cell with Vance and the police are coming to take him to jail for a very long time." Gibbs explained.

"C...Can we go home?" Tony asked.

"Of course." Gibbs replied patting Tony's back.

* * *

**A/N: Tony still has a long road ahead of him but with Gibbs's help. He will be just fine in time. New chapter should be up Monday. Please review and thanks for reading**.


End file.
